Virtuality vs Reality
by SPRGMR27
Summary: The remake of "Rise of the Smash Rebels" and based off of "Operation Smash Rescue." Sara had once again taken over the Nintendo World, but now our favorite characters need the help of a group of authors and Smash fans to save this world from her control. With Sara reigning Nintendo World, can our heroes stop her once and for all? It's time for an adventure unlike any other!
1. Prologue: A Smashing Start

**SPRGMR27: I'm back… with the re-write of ****Rise of The Smash Rebels****, now know as ****Virtuality vs. Reality****! AS for the re-write reason, I really got lost after the last part of the last uploaded chapter and I needed to re-write this a bit more than I thought. But I got Good News and Bad News-!**

**Shade: Please tell me I'm going to be spare from this mess…**

**SPRGMR27: Sorry Shade, I need you for this. Anyway, here are a few changes for the better: **

**1) I get to be bashing the Mary-Sue Sara throughout this whole entire story with a few others, which means I can show how stupid she really is along with her "friends."**

**2) It's now includes all Smashers and Assist Trophies within that universe and will have more time in the chapters along with others that shall join! Meaning that I can spam my Chain Chomp whenever I please… (I think I'll use this on Sara a lot…)**

**3) More screen time for the return characters, like Shade and Viridi! **

**4) Just like what story this is based off of, the main heroes will have their humans forms, but not until later and they'll have different forms. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Now for the Bad News-**

**Shade: Great, just what I need.**

**SPRGMR27: Oh shut your trap Shade. Anyway, here's the Bad News: **

**The main Trio is going to get changed a bit, sorry (By this re-write, they'll meet up in Chapter 3 but won't know each other for a while.)**

**Sara gets to be the main villain and being a Mary-Sue who won't just vanish from reality… Why can't I kill her in Chapter 1? And she's getting re-written to what I think of her, so she might be better than her original story self… (If that happens, I'll rub it into the old Sara's face!)**

**Shade: Because she's the main villain now while your other ones are scraped.**

**SPRGMR27: I'm bringing them back later, but that will be explained later. Also, this kind of takes places after ****Life with The Authors****, but not exactly either. Let's not waste our time get this started!**

Prologue: A "Smashing" Start

Sara couldn't believe it; she lost to four girls with her power from "God!" She remembered the final blow killing her body and the group leaving her for dead while they went off to celebrate their victory. Sara tried to get up, but the last of her "power" had been used to keep her alive; she was a powerless, pathetic wimp. In the darkness of Subspace, she would wander and soon die within its eternal abyss without a way to get back her powers and "home." Those girls, who stopped her plan, destroyed her perfect "world" and her "friend" betrayed her, crushing her heart. She cursed to herself and thinking if she just had _one_ more chance, one more chance to get what she wanted back… she'd give her whole life to get that chance. Just then, the Subspace formed into a hooded figure behind Sara, who was crying on the ground her cursing at God.

"Poor little Sara," He said looking at her, "You lost everything to those pathetic weaklings, maybe that weak power wasn't enough for you."

Sara's eyes widen and quickly turned over to face him, but soon gasped. With the power of Subspace in his control, to her he was God in her corrupted mind.

"G-God?! What went wrong? I did what I knew was right, but they defeated me!" She said still crying, "Why God why~?!"

"Listen Sara, Satan had given them enough power within each one of them to stop the power I've given you, but that wasn't the full power of mine. I only gave you a portion of my power to see if Satan could stop me. Now that I've seen what he has done, I'll give you the true power to get your revenge, but only if you agree with me and listen to my every word."

Sara looked at his outstretched hand holding -to her a ball of light- a ball Subspace. It wasn't long before she nodded and grabbed the Subspace Ball into her hands. The Subspace reacted and began to fade within her skin as her body began to change by Subspace's powers. Her long blonde hair grew to the ground and her eyes became red eyes while her skin was still fair. The ripped clothes began to change into low-cut shirt, skinny jeans, and red high heels. The Subspace formed tattoos on her arms and legs along with the scar still on her chest.

"Now Sara, are you ready to reclaim our land?" He asked her as in his hand was a beating heart as the Subspace Ball formed where her heart would be.

"…Yes God," She replied as the Subspace surrounded her, "I shall liberate this world of Satan's grasp and return God to power."

The man smiled as she vanished into the darkness as he held her heart.

"Now… let's see if you can win this war now…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

At the Smash Mansion, all of the Smashers were there inside doing their regular routines until there was a knock at the door. Zero Suit Samus was the closest to the door with Peach and Zelda, so she went over and opened the door. Sara was at the door, but by the Subspace she looked just like Lyn to everybody there. It worked as she was let in and stepping inside, the Subspace formed truly and started to infect the air inside the mansion. She flew into the air as the other Smashers came and saw Sara surrounded in Subspace with the Subspace infecting the air. Even Master and Crazy hand were having a hard time with everybody else there.

"S-Sara?! Aren't you suppose to be dead?!" Link asked trying to cough out the Subspace in the air.

"Foolish Atheists!" She yelled as her powerful voice echoed the mansion, "You shall either become Christians or you will be banished from this world to eternal suffering in Subspace forever! Those pathetic girls might have won once, but with the true power of God, I will purge this world of Satan's grasp!"

"Do you really think we'd do as you say?" Master Hand asked, "You can't win! We did it once, so we can do it again!"

"Fools! Now you'll all be punished!"

The Subspace in the air infected everybody in the room and quickly began to spread all over Nintendo World. This was so strong it started to infect other realms as well and people tried to flee fro it's grasped. Sara soon had full control of Nintendo world, but little did she know a group managed to escape and was hiding in secret from Sara inside an underground facility that could purify the air only for that facility. Inside the facility was a group of Nintendo characters that weren't infected, but were by a huge computer searching the internet looking for something important. In the facility were Mega Man, Yoshi, Red (Pok_é_mon Trainer with his team), Villager, Rosalina and Luma, Toon Link, The Chain Chomp, Midna, Phosphora and Viridi.

"Where are the heroes Master Hand got to defeat Sara last time?" Midna asked as Rosalina and Mega Man were on the huge computer, "He kept connections with them right? Is our signal weaker by that girl?"

"The signal's fine, but I don't think we can reach those girls like Master Hand did before," Mega Man replied typing something, "We'll have no other choice but to get new heroes to save our world once again."

"But who exactly?" Rosalina asked him, "She isn't the same as before and if we bring authors here, would they get infected as well?"

"Who knows, but I might be able to spare some of my power to them," Viridi replied, "But right now we need find and observe some authors and if they qualify, we'll bring them her and I'll make sure they'll save our world."

"True, but how long are we… going to wait?" Red asked looking at her.

"At least two weeks."

"Let's hope we can find them in time…"

**SPRGMR27: Here's the end to the Prologue and I'm so happy about this start!**

**Shade: So wait, are you going to have you in here with the other two, including me- Don't tell me I'm gay in this.**

**SPRGMR27: You're not going to be gay, maybe on her side, but I'm not going to make you gay… at least I don't think so.**

**Shade: If you do, I'm serious going to harm you.**

**SPRGMR27: Like you can Shade! Anyway, if you like this, leave a review so I can improve and let's hope the next chapter will be up soon, along with meeting our main trio and maybe a little surprise! Shade say bye!**

**Shade: …Bye Random Watcher-! *gets hit* Ow!**

**SPRGMR27: Say that again, but more politely.**

**Shade: (Fine) Bye _. (Insert Your Name There.) I hate you.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Calling of Heroes

**SPRGMR27: I'm back with Chapter one, which shall introduce our main cast and how they get our story! As for people thinking 'Easy, you have them playing any Super Smash Bros game, it glitches up, then they're inside.' But nope! I'm doing something completely different! Also, I'm changing a name to a different one to more resemble me, as one of the trios was going to be based off of me with a new member to the team! Shade, where in Altea is he?**

**Shade: *listening to music, before removing his headphones* You called me?**

**SPRGMR27: Forget it. Now onto the Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: The Calling of Heroes

_A few months later…_

_**Mi'kal**_

The blonde-haired, green eyes teenage boy was on his game X Box One playing some random game while by his side a 3DS stood with a Legend of Zelda game paused on the top screen. The game on his main system finally was finished as he signed out before return to his Zelda game.

"Ok, back to Zelda I guess," He said getting his game, "Now where was I?"

Sitting on his bed, he returns to his journey of Hyrule, but then he noticed something odd as he checked his inventory. It seemed that the game he was playing was the Ocarina of Time, but a new song was added to the list that he had never seen before.

"Huh?" He said aloud, "What's this?"

Curiosity made him play the song, which was a calming tone and it almost seem… sleepy. Before he knew it, he fell asleep on his bed before the 3DS flashed a bright light, making Mi'kal vanish from the room. His 3DS feel onto his bed as the battery gave out.

_**Bryce**_

"Bryce! Come out and feed you dog!" His mother yelled from downstairs as Bryce was playing on his PS3 Zombies in his room.

He had messy medium-length black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. His room was a mess, but he sighed as the round ended and grabbing his 3DS, he went downstairs to feed the dogs. His mother was mad at him, but he fed the dogs before going back up the stairs.

"Bryce honey, you need to get social outside the videogames," she said to him, "Remember that."

"I know mom, I know," he replied before slamming the door to his room.

Pulling out his 3DS, he noticed that on his game screen it was glitching out as he started another Zombie game. Confused, as the map was loading, he went to reset the system when it began to spell out the word 'HELP.' He could had pressed the power button, but this was odd and just as the match loaded up, a bright light enveloped him as the 3DS fell onto the bed as he friends were calling out for him as the match started along with his mother.

_**Ana**_

Ana was on her laptop typing not only a paper, but on a site called Fanpop she was Rp-ing with other people. She had short hair, brown and curly, and brown eyes with fair skin. Looking through the posts, she suddenly stopped at one of them and you could almost see steam coming from her head. On the screen were three different profiles and one of the comments was a trolling post. She slammed the table and swung her chair around as she face palmed her. The Wii in her room was on, paused during Mario Galaxy 2.

"Cyrus why?!" She said before getting her Wii Remote, "Fine then! I'm going to play my game!"

Sighing, she continued her game and was getting close to the final boss when she got a message on her laptop. Confused, she pause the game and looked back at her laptop. On screen, the website for Super Smash Bros was open, which wasn't open when she got online. Sighing, she closed the website before going back to her game. As she grabbed her controller again, she heard a bang sound coming from her laptop. Turning to face her laptop, it seemed a message was sent from Cyrus, making her push her chair back to reply. Before she had a chance, a bright light from the T.V absorbed her from behind and left only the Wii Remote on the chair with the message un-replied.

_**Aurora**_

The young teenage girl was bored in her room tossing her stuffed panda in the air listening to music on Youtube while playing Brawl. She had dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and fair skin. The character she played as was Marth and fighting the highest level enemies trying to unlock a trophy. This was her… twelve attempts and was getting close, but she wasn't really paying attention to the game rather to her panda bear. She lost the match again and sighed, turning off her Wii and flopping back down and looked at her panda. Her panda bear had a gray nose, she when she was young; she would suck on it for whatever reason and looked just like and other panda, but with a bit more firm fur.

"Panda," She said hugging the bear in her arms, "I wish just once, once in my boring life I get to do something that's not restricted by my parents. I know they care for me very much, but sometimes I feel likes they're too overprotective…"

Just then, weird noises started to come from her T.V and she looked at it with somewhat startled look upon her face. Even though it clearly was turned off, the T.V was flickering on and off without even pressing the remote on her dresser. This continues as the words: Appeared on the screen, freaking her out as she clutched her panda in fear.

_SATAN… Shall… FALL!_

"Wh-What is this?!" She exclaimed.

The weird words vanished as the bright white light started to come from the screen towards her trembling body as tears were forming in her eyes clutching the one thing she had treasured all her life. Her scream was muffled by the bright light and vanished, only taking with her the Panda bear.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The balls of light were circulating as Rosalina was spinning her wands as the balls light landed safely inside the facility in the main room by the computer and everybody there looked at them in awe. As the months passed, the survivors were all dirty and barely even smiling like in the games. This was the first time joy was with them since Sara took control of Nintendo as Rosalina ended the spinning before turning to Viridi.

"Viridi, now we need to you to give them some power to ensure they won't get infected by Sara's power," Rosalina said as she held Luma in her arms.

"Will this even work?" Villager asked looking at Viridi, "For all we know, Sara could turn them against us."

"Don't worry about that," Midna replied as energy surrounded herself as well, "I'll lend some of the Twilight's power to them. This will ensure they'll adapt if the infected air gets stronger if Viridi's power isn't enough; will this do?"

"M-Midna? Why are you going to give some of your power away to them?" Viridi asked her, "My power will be enough. There is no need to do so."

"I see your concern Viridi, but I'm making this choice of my own free will; if Sara is getting stronger the more we wait, we'll never save our home in time. Besides, if they have a part of the Twilight Realm's power, this is better adapted to ensure their safely and Sara from controlling them like the rest."

"…I see. Well then, I believe we shall start this-! Say, why is an extra ball of light here? Rosalina, you said only four, not five heroes. Even I know that in the legends."

"I see what you mean, but this is another part of the plan I came up with Mega Man," Rosalina replied, "You see, one of them was talking to a stuffed Panda bear before I brought her hear and Mega Man suggested that if we bring that here and give it your powers with that girl…"

"It will become alive and not only will trust his owner," Mega Man replied, "Since he originally had no mind at all, Sara can't control anything that was never given life in the first place by it's original creator."

"That's… quite right," Viridi replied looking at the five balls of light as Midna stood by her side, "Now, it's time to give them the power they need to defeat Sara, just like our Heroes from long ago."

With both their hands outstretched, blue energy formed around them and swirled around each ball and went inside each one as a figure began to appear before becoming a whole being. The first one was transformed into a Chilly from Kirby Super Star Ultra, but wearing a green hat on his head with a yellow collar and orange bell around his neck. Right by it a small staff made of crystal fell beside the Chilly. The next one turned into a Burning Leo from the same game, but his flames with a black-blue color, his shoes are gray and his headband is black with a blue gem inside it. He too had to black gloves on his hands with claws sticking out the caught the black-blue flames of the Leo then faded away. The one behind it transformed into the Pok_é_mon Growlithe with a pair of brown goggles on the Growlithe's head. The final two transformed at the same time and were a Mawile and a Pancham. The Mawile wore a purple jacket with a sheath holding a sword around her waist and a bracelet with a weird gem around her right wrist. The Pancham had tied around it's forehead a dark red headband and a small utility belt around its small waist. By the time they finished, it exhausted them so much Mega Man and Red caught them before they collapsed. All looked at the authors are they were still not awake from the transformation and being brought from their world to this world. After the silence, Red of all people was the first to speak.

"So, how do we explain this to them when they wake up?"

**SPRGMR27: I had to end this off right there, as they're all meeting each other in the third chapter-**

**Shade: The next would be "#3," but this says "#1." Any reason for this and why are there some Kirby enemies as well?**

**SPRGMR27: Ok, I need to recap about Sara's part and it will introduce you Shade into this mess! Now, before I get asked if this is a sequel to Warriorcatgurl375's story, no it's not. This involves a different group and how they stopped Sara, almost like a different universe where Sara is an **_**Actually **_**threat now. (Which I'm so happy about! :D) And I decided to add some of the group are Kirby Enemies, they were technically helpers for Kirby and I didn't want to copy her story entirely, so I wanted to add them in as well.**

**Shade: Well make sense-! Wait?! Why am I with Sara again?!**

**SPRGMR27: Because I said so and at least you're not with the original Sara, so deal with it.**

**Shade: I hate you so much… Anyway review if you like this and like this as well, maybe even give the author some ideas for upcoming events, since this will be a while.**

**SPRGMR27: Why thanks Shade~! See you all for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Corrupted Queen, Sara

**SPRGMR27: Welcome back to the second chapter of this story and Shade is back to see how I introduced him into this story.**

**Shade: I swear if I'm gay, you're getting it.**

**SPRGMR27: Oh, are you so sure? I could just throw you into the abyss of every character I had that will never return if you want that.**

**Shade: … I'll pass.**

**SPRGMR27: Well that's good! Anyway thanks for everybody who reviewed the chapters so far! It really helps for feedback, but now onto Sara's chapter *shivers* I hope by what I planed so far, this will one be the one time I dedicate a chapter to her, those I added a little something at the end as well.**

**Shade: Just as long as I'm not gay, I'll be fine.**

**SPRGMR27: Oh Shade relax for once! Besides that, begin the Chapter!**

Chapter 2: The Corrupted Queen, Sara

All was perfect for her; her enemies were gone or just too weak to even fight her; she had her new "friends," and all her "faithful servants and boyfriends" obeying her every command with "God" at her side. The plan was successful at taking over most of the Smashers at the Mansion before infected everybody else in Nintendo World. All that opposed her were either dead or too scared to even speak up against her perfect reign. Ever once in a while, he defeat to those for girls flashed into her mind, before "God" reminded her that they couldn't stop her now and she knew that as well. All the gay people were gone and her precious "visions" were real, though she'd had broken one rule in secret by dating many guys at once, but only making love to the Hero of Time, Link. She would have taken Marth instead, but he refused to love her when he was given his chance. That one answer made her snap and with her power, she thought she killed him, but not entirely. "God" had spared his life, but now he would obey her every world without even speaking; just did what he was he was told. It was perfect, as every castle became hers and everybody was under her control. She looked over and saw how pathetic the enslaved "Atheists" were doing the labors for her "followers."

"Your Majesty," a voice called out to her as she was looking over her balcony.

"What is it, Lyn?" Sara asked turning to face the person, Lyn.

"You have a visitor, Lady Lauren," Lyn replied, "Should we let her in?"

"Of course, let her in; I shall be in my throne room."

"Yes Your Majesty."

Lyn left the room as Sara made her way to the throne room. She recalled how those four girls made sure Lauren was sent back to that pathetic Atheist world, but they forgot to make sure they weren't connected anymore. She soon had even power to bring Lauren back and to make sure they were still "friends." Relieved to find out they were still "friends," Lauren was given the land of the Mushroom Kingdom to control while she had Hyrule under her control. It was the best thing to have her "friend" back from those girls that took her away. She didn't think many years passed as she was in the Subspace, but according to "God," time had passed and those heroes that defeated her were long gone, but he made sure to preserve Lauren for her sake. She was in the room for a while when Lauren entered the room with another young man behind her. Sara couldn't identify the man, but she couldn't sense any threat from him either.

"Lauren, who is this man behind you?" Sara asked looking at the man.

The young man was very odd indeed; with medium-length black hair that ended at his shoulders and bangs the only covered his forehead and parts of his ruby-red eyes. He has a lighter sin than most people, but the attire was one of if he didn't care about anyone's life. His royal attire was pure black, from his gloves to his boots, but there was the red for his cape and tiara (heh), even a few silver pieces for his armor.

"This here is Shade," Lauren replied as he knelt down before Sara, "By a few experiments, he came to be and has been faithful to me ever since."

"Experiments? You mean when God talked about us creating an army to support us and to go into the others worlds after this one is secure?"

"Yes, I was experimenting with the artifact of the original four heroes- The Demon's Eye. As you stated, this allowed the wielder to restrain Satan's powers with the Eye and full control what Satan can control depending upon the soul's strength. It was during one test I was experimenting with what the Demon's Eye when I noticed something I don't believe anybody else had noticed. I was going through it's power sources when I was using the audio of when you were speaking to Marth and he rejected you, it seemed to spike up in it's power."

"So, you're saying, if the Demon's Eye is close to more of Satan's power, the power increases?"

"Indeed and when I saw this, I needed to double check this and I repeated this once more and it did the exact same thing as I saw. With this, I had to see if I could recreate that with somebody else and if it did, the Demon's Eye would latch onto them and use them as a host. If it worked, we could have that power on our side to ensure our victory."

"Is this why God visited you? Is this young man wielding the Demon's Eye?"

"Yes, God had the power to almost copy Marth's feeling that movement, but he changed everything else about him to better suit the power; This is why Shade looks similar to Marth in a way, but won't hesitant to strike his opponents back by our commands. But out of all the attempts to create the army, he's the only successful one. God can't create them here since he still to rule his other domains; we're the only ones to solve this problem for our God. Sara, I'd like to request more support for this experiments if you don't mind."

"Of course Lauren; we are friends after all."

"Thank you Sara, but we must take our leave for now, as I still to test Shade's limits before we send him to the battle field."

"Just make sure he won't betray us."

"Of course."

With that, the two friends' parts as Shade got up and followed Lauren to the doors. As they left, Sara turned and summon Lyn into the room.

"Lyn, I'd like for you to get Link for me right now," Sara asked as she was walking to the hallway, "Tell him I need something to do."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lyn replied as the two parted ways.

As Sara walked to her room smiled looking up to the darken sky above the world.

"Now you'll know my pain and Satan shall fall," she said.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Lauren and Shade were in their personal transport on their way to the Mushroom Kingdom and all seemed fine. No enemies came by their transport as Shade gazed outside at the abandon forest, as not a creature stirred. Lauren was looking through her notes as a servant by her side writing stuff down that she told him too. For Shade, something was odd with this world, but he couldn't see how it was wrong. It wasn't long before Lauren spoke to Shade.

"Shade, how was it meeting Sara?" She asked him.

"…Huh?" He asked looking at her, "Did you say something, Lady Lauren?"

"I was asking how it was meeting Sara; answer the question."

"She was… powerful, yet the Demon's Eye was trying to tell me something, yet I couldn't understand what it was."

"It was trying to speak with you? Interesting… Anyway, how are you handling the power of the Demon's Eye? Any feeling or sudden changes of behavior?"

"I told you before meeting Sara that I'm fine Lady Lauren; I don't see why I need to answer these questions everyday."

Lauren sighed as she handed the notes to the servant.

"Shade, I know you hate answering these questions, but if you don't, we can't help you if you lose control of its power. You're the only one that we can interview that feels that power within the Eye-

"I understand, sorry Lady Lauren."

Lauren found this fascinating, as Shade never talked back to her before. This puzzled her before she recalled about the Demon's Eye feed off the evil within other beings; could this give Shade more freedom and power? A concern came into her mind, as the thought of him betraying the group came into view. If this was true, Shade wasn't a complete success and betrays the group for his own "will." She made a note about this thought and needed to prevent this at any cost. Shade wasn't looking at her as he was looking outside the window again. The fear gripped her heart, as if she would fell sorry for him, but she didn't, right? Shaking the feeling off, she continued to fill out her report.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In a darken place, four balls of light, each a different color, were together looking over the Corrupted Queen and the world in her reign. The first ball of yellow light transformed into the spirit of a Manectric. Next from a pink ball of light came the spirit of a Gardevoir. Afterwards the spirit of a Blastoise from a blue ball of light. The final spirit came forth from a gray ball of light, revealing to be the spirit of an Aggron. The group looked at one another before back to the fallen Nintendo world.

"_This isn't good,"_ Blastoise said to the others, _"Not only Sara is back, but she's posing an actually threat now that we're gone. What can we do?"_

"_Calm down, please,"_ Aggron said calmly to Blastoise as the scene changed to the authors still unconscious in the facility, _"We might have past on, but these authors might have enough power to stop her instead of us doing so."_

"_But I can sense their power,"_ Gardevoir said looking at the group as the eyes glowed a bit, _"And it's not strong enough to stop her. They need to grow in their power if they want a chance to defeat Sara at her current state."_

"_So what?"_ Manectric asked them, "_We just sit here and watch from the sidelines? I'm not that this of person as you know; can't we do anything?!"_

"_There is something we could do,"_ Aggron replied, _"But if they prove that they can stop here, we'll do just that, until then, we just sit back and watch."_

The four nodded before they looked back at the authors.

**Shade: …I…**

**SPRGMR27: Shade? Are you ok? *pokes him* Did I break you?**

**Shade: …**

**SPRGMR27: Ok… that's odd, but I'll fix him by next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you for the next one! I'm out!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Destinies of the Authors

**SPRGMR27: Welcome back and here's Chapter 3 as KH 3 teaser was revealed tonight!**

**Shade: Why Kingdom Hearts?**

**SPRGMR27: Forget it! On to the next Chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Destinies of the Authors

The group of authors and the panda still hadn't woken up and the Smashers had gone someplace else taking care of what little chores they had. The Mawile was starting to wake up first as by the Chilly, the cold was waking it up. Opening its eyes, it found itself in the room before meeting the eyes of the Chilly. The Mawile screamed and backed up only to trip over the Growlithe. The Growlithe woke up and screamed seeing the Mawile and then looked at the Chilly and Burning Leo. The Burning Leo's eyes widen as the group stared now at the awoken Pancham before all but the Pancham started screaming again.

"Wha-What's going on and why are there talking Kirby Enemies?!" The Growlithe asked aloud as the Pancham went over to the Mawile, who was covering its mouth.

"Well how are there talking Pok_é_mon here as well?!" The Burning Leo asked back.

"I-I-! How is this possible?!" The Chilly asked.

"I-I'm not sure," The Mawile finally replied and the others turned to see the Pancham by the Mawile, "But… are we all from Earth? Not this weird place?"

Slowly, one by one, they nodded and the Mawile got up from her feet. Taking a big breathe, the Mawile spoke.

"So… um… Geez how do we even start this?" She asked aloud.

"…Names I guess?" The Chilly asked, "I'm Mi'kal… and no that's my full name; not a nickname."

"Well… my name is Bryce," The Burning Leo replied, "How about you three?"

"Me? Well my name is Ana," The Growlithe replied, "And I'm an Anime Fan and Gaming Fan!"

"Great, a fan girl."

"Hey! At least I don't attack anybody unless they say something that's not true!"

"Anyway… I'm Aurora," The Mawile replied weakly smiling and waving her hand, "And this here is…Panda."

"Panda? What's that name for a guy-! Ow!" Bryce said before getting stopped by something coming his way.

Aurora had grabbed him with her huge jaws and threw him back down as she shook of some little flames in the horn-mouth thing. (I'll just go call it the Horn Mouth.)

"Excuse me! He was my stuffed Panda and now he's alive! Don't ask me how, but still not nice!"

"Ow…"

"Hey, I think they all woke up," a voice asked behind the group.

The five turned around as Phosphora came into their view. By complete react Mi'kal grabbed his staff and tried to freeze him solid ice. She managed to move out of the way but Bryce sent fire her way. Ana ran over and was about to Fire Fang on her before she sent a pulse of electricity to force them back. Only Aurora and Panda were watching as Viridi and Midna came into the room. Viridi snapped her figures and electrical cages surrounded all by the two who didn't attack, as they held their hands up in surrender to maybe get pass the electrical cages.

"Now, that you've all calmed down," Viridi said calmly, "I bet you're wondering why you're here-

"Let me guess," Bryce said, "Tabuu is back and we're the only ones who can stop him; been there done that."

"Um, Bryce, I don't think that's-

Before Mi'kal could finish, Bryce got an extra zapped of electricity from Phosphora.

"A good idea," Mi'kal finished as Bryce was trying to recover.

"Ok, new rule," Ana said, "Don't get anybody with extreme power in gaming mad."

"I'd never guess that," Aurora replied in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"You're not helping us."

"Oh quiet down and listen to them," Panda said to the girls and they quieted down.

"Now, as I was saying," Viridi began once more, "We need your help since an old enemy known as Sara has somehow come back and is now controlling all of Nintendo with her 'powers.' We were originally getting the original group, but we couldn't get to them and you guys were our next best bet. As for why you all are Pok_é_mon and Kirby Enemies, we need to transform yourselves so Sara couldn't infect you guys."

"Wait a second," Aurora said at the name 'Sara', "Are you talking about the Slut Mary Sue? I don't care if I say a bad word that's the truth about a girl that I've read that's named Sara on ."

"Yep, that girl," Midna replied, "Just makes her an _actual_ threat and that's who we are speaking off."

"Wait, you mean that little brat who offends everybody?" Ana asked, "_That_ Sara?!"

"Well, it seems you know about Sara am I correct?"

"Of course we do!" Mi'kal said, "If you haven't read Operation: Smash Rescue or the original one, then you don't know how bad that girl is!"

"Now this makes it easier for us, doesn't it?" Midna asked, "So, we need you guys to go and save Nintendo World from here and fix things as the way the previous four heroes left it. Also you… kind of can't go back home until this is done."

"So, you kidnap us to save this world and kick a Mary-Sue into oblivion?" Bryce asked, "I like this already."

"And here's the final question; will you help? Even though you don't have a choice," Phosphora asked them.

"I'm in!" Aurora said, "I can show the Slut Mary-Sue what happens when you face a Fan Girl! And Panda can help too, right?"

"I'll follow you till the end of time," he replied.

"Ok, we're in!"

"Don't mind getting to beat Sara up," Bryce replied, "Count me in!"

"Me too!" Mi'kal said.

"Don't forget about me!" Ana exclaimed, "And I need to get at Sara for my Fan girl side!"

"Ok! It's decided!" Phosphora said as the cages vanished, "Now we can tell the others!"

"Others? There are more of you guys?!" Ana asked.

"Not much, but we got a few."

"Can we meet them? I want to meet them all in person!" Bryce asked, "Mega Man here comes Tremble!"

"Really?" Mi'kal asked him.

"What?"

"Never mind! I just want to meet Red and his team! Maybe even Pit… Lucario or Pikachu- Wait Greninja! Tell me that Greninja is here!"

"Well, I'd like to meet Marth, Ike, or Rosalina," Aurora said, "Would you Panda?"

"I got no problem with that," he replied.

"Well… Only a handful of us escaped from Sara," Midna replied, "But some of the people you'd like to meet are here with us. They're actually in the main room to the right-!"

Most of the authors bolted out of the room towards where the other Smashers were, leaving them behind as Aurora was walking behind the others with Panda making their way to the room. All that the three did was just watch the main four run off.

"So… should we stop them?" Phosphora asked.

"…I think not," Midna replied, "Besides this could them a moral boost."

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So Red, how was it fighting Blue? Was it really tough or just a breeze? Oh! What about Gold/Ethan? Say, why were you on Mt. Silver? Training? Looking for Mew?"

Ana was asking Red all sorts of questions, which he could only answer one before more came spilling out of Ana's mouth. Bryce was over with Mega Man discussing about their current situation and why Capcom wasn't given much respect as in Super Smash Bros. Mi'kal was with Yoshi and Toon Link talking about their games and answering questions about one another. Finally Villager, The Chain Chomp, Rosalina and Luma were with Aurora and Panda talking about the Smash Mansion and how they got the Chain Chomp into the facility.

"Well, let's just said he followed us," Villager replied, "After Sara broke his chain he followed us here; don't ask how Sara couldn't find him and us though."

"…I can't explain why Sara has both of _MY_ characters that I'm a fan of," Aurora replied, "I swear if she did _anything_ to _my_ Marth, I'm getting the killing blow to Sara's life."

"Trust me, I think we all want to kill Sara for some reason," Rosalina said as the Chain Chomp barked, "See? Even the Assist Trophy wants her dead."

"Say, is Sara actually smart now, or she still blind and stupid?"

"When I ran over to find Peach, she thought I was gay; that should explain it all."

"Ok, so she is still that same, but a bit smarter. I'll keep that in mind."

"Everybody!" Viridi called out as she came with the missing three, "Now that we're all met one another, we should get onto business. Authors, I think it's time for your mission to start."

**SPRGMR27: Now our Journey begins, but is their first mission? We'll have to wait and see…**


	5. Chapter 4: To Viridi's Temple… and!

**SPRGMR27: Hello everybody and welcome back to Chapter 4! Shade is back and after my hype. **

**Shade: I swear… you have finals and you're still writing?**

**SPRGMR27: I update when I can, alright? But during finals I'll stop updating until it's over, alright?**

**Shade: Fine, but let's get this over with.**

Chapter 4: To Viridi's Temple… and Problems

A latched opened up as Toon Link peaked out of the hole. The facility was actually underneath in some ruins from Uprising. He double-checked the surrounding as there wasn't anything there.

"…Coast is clear," he said, letting the five heroes outside, "You remember the plan right?"

"Easy! All we do is find The Lighting Chariot and reclaim Viridi's Temple," Mi'kal said, "But where even is that so can get Viridi's Temple b-!"

Above their heads the suddenly came by a blue streak of light followed by soldiers of Palutena. The group looked up into the sky as Panda and Aurora noticed the darkened sky. It seemed that it kept running from as it was heading their way. The group move into the shadows as Toon Link quickly closed back down the hatch. The object crashed into the ruins behind it collapsing upon it. Palutena's army stopped as no movement could be seen from the rubble. With this before them, they left the scene as the group peaked out towards where the object fell, but soon something began to move from underneath. It seemed to be struggling to get out-whatever it was. The rubble began to fall down as out came The Lighting Chariot somehow unharmed, but really dirty.

"So… I think we found our ride," Panda said as he got into it with Aurora in the front seat, "You guys coming or not?"

"I-I got nothing," Bryce replied as the others got into the Chariot, "Say, where is Viridi's Temple located again?"

"If I recall correctly," Ana said to him, "You fly up and then you keep going until you see a Temple in the Sky surrounded by Nature."

"Is that all we got?" Aurora asked.

"Pretty much if you were paying attention!"

"Excuse me; I'm more for not using a gaming guide but doing it my own way!"

"Can you two stop so we can get this over with?" Panda asked the girls as the boys face palmed at them.

The girls nodded as Panda got The Lighting Chariot going up into darken yet endless sky.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Are we there yet?" Ana asked looking down towards the ground, "We've been up here for _hours_!"

"If Viridi _gave us directions_ from where we were," Bryce replied, "I think we'd be there right about now."

"Excuse me! Who wasn't paying attention when I was discussing how to reprogram the Cleanser with Mega Man?" Aurora asked.

"And you couldn't tell us that?!" Mi'kal asked her back.

"Excuse me! If I'm _talking_ to Mega Man, you guys should know it was important!"

Soon there was an argument between the five as they were still in the air. The girls were yelling at the boys about who should have been paying attention. Panda was the only one who was focusing on The Chariot, but he was getting pretty annoyed at them.

"Will all of you please Shut Up while I'm driving?!" Panda yelled at all of the authors.

They all looked at Panda, who was clearing ticked off at them. Ana was about to answer him just a something tried to strike into the Chariot! The group held on and once they were able to stand up again, the boys looked back and saw Palutena's army coming right behind him with Pit on their trail.

"Oh _now_ they come," Bryce said, "Just what we need right now!"

"Well here's something to do," Panda said, "How about keep them all away from The Chariot while I'm driving?"

"That sounds fine," Ana said getting her goggles on, "Burn!"

Ana sent a long line of flames out trying to hit some of the army for getting close from the left side. Mi'kal was blocking Pit's shots and trying to at least shoot his weapon out of his hands with his ice attacks from the back. Bryce was sending flames out on the right side of the Chariot, while Aurora was by the front with Panda as the unicorns were shooting laser at anybody who got close, but Aurora also shot beams of light if one got through the unicorns attacks.

"So hey guys, how's it going up there?" Viridi asked by using some of her power, "Did you guys find my Temple yet?"

"Well, besides Palutena's army with Pit trying to kill us, also that we've been up here for about… an hour," Ana replied, "What do you think Viridi?!"

"Can you focus on keeping them at bay for now?!" Panda asked Ana.

"Now, look who decided to send more soldiers to die," a voice said, being Palutena's, "I thought you'd given up Viridi, but it seems you haven't done so."

"Palutena! I-I'm trying to save us all, not kill us!" She replied before sighing.

"Wait, are you saying Sara got to them?" Mi'kal asked blocking another attack, "Why in Arceus' mind can't you give us some breathing space?!"

"They were the last to resist, but that's beside the point! I believe my Temple's nearby-Say, how did you all get lost?"

"How should we know without directions?" Aurora asked shooting another one down, "You know, now I know why I like 2D shooters; I don't need to aim as much when shooting!"

"Are you planning to reactive that machine?!" Palutena asked, "Pit, we must them before they reach it again!"

"Oh no you don't!" Mi'kal yelled, "Do like frozen an Angel Popsicle? Because one's coming your way!"

With his ice and staff, he sent a huge blizzard straight at all in the back. It wasn't long before it finally reached Pit, freezing both his wings and sending him towards the ground along with everything else that froze.

"Nice job Mi'kal!" Viridi said, "That should by us some time!"

"Gr! Viridi!" Palutena yelled at her.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the cold?"

"Neither can you!"

"Well at least I can plant more beautiful plants while you help those… humans!"

"Can you two please argue someplace else?" Bryce asked them.

"Fine." They replied.

The group took out the last of the army as finally Viridi's Temple in the sky came into view. To their horror, all the plants seemed to have died off since she wasn't there.

"Wow, I… feel sorry for her," Bryce said looking at it, "Though I bet we're going to have trouble inside getting to the device."

"True, but everybody hang on!" Panda said.

The Lighting Chariot soon crashed through the barrier and the group jumped off of it as a portal transported the Chariot away. Landing onto the ground, they saw how much life had died since she left, but also more guards in the area at the same time.

"Ok, the Cleanser soon be someplace in the main temple," Aurora said, "All we need to get there and turn it back on."

"Ok, so do we play Solid Snake or-?" Panda asked as Bryce ran into the temple.

"Speed Run~!" He yelled into the silence.

"Um, should we?" Ana asked looking at where Bryce ran off too.

"Do we have a choice?" Mi'kal asked.

Sighing, the group followed Bryce into the temple.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Bryce! Where in all of Gaia are you?" Aurora called out after stabbing another enemy, "I… still don't understand about how they turn into trophies and vanish."

"Hey, it's Subspace at least," Ana replied, "at least we know that blood won't come gushing out."

"Thanks for that image Ana."

"Hey! I'm just saying-!"

"Can we just focus on locating Bryce and The Cleanser?" Panda asked the girls.

"Ok," they replied.

"For the last time! **I'M. NOT. GAY**!" A voice yelled to the right of the group.

"Huh? Isn't that Bryce?" Mi'kal asked.

"What did he get himself into this time?" Panda asked as the four rushed in that direction of Bryce's voice.

The group stopped in their tracks seeing Bryce fighting somebody who looked like a young girl to the group. This girl had her eyes close, but wore black dress, black shoes, and her hair was short and orange. What made them stop were the protruding spider legs from her back? Behind them seemed to be a cell holding two people, but they could tell as Bryce was fighting her off.

"You are! If you go over to those two men, then you are!" She yelled trying to hit him again, "You work for Satan and not God, so you must be punished or die!"

"Does going over to help any guy by another guy make them gay?" Bryce asked dodging her attacks, "I mean what logic is that?!"

"Satan's logic!"

"I-I got nothing for this nonsense," Aurora whispered to Ana.

"You and me both," she whispered back, "So, should we go and help Bryce even though he ran off?"

"We need him, so yes," Mi'kal replied with his staff out.

The group ran towards the girl as Bryce was blocking another attack. Mi'kal skated on the ice he created and froze the ground below her and the tips of her spider legs. Bryce noticed this and pushed the one spider leg from him as Ana ran up and used Crunch on that one spider leg. She screamed trying to get her off the one free spider leg as Aurora and Panda were going from behind.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" She screamed, "Ew! Get off of me gay atheists! Away! Away!"

"For the last time!" Bryce yelled, "We're _**NOT**_ gay!"

"Yes you all are! You even had your lovers!"

"H-How does that make us gay if guys work together?!" Mi'kal asked her.

"I swear, this is really too stupid for anybody!" Bryce yelled at her.

She just managed to break free but the ice caused her to trip and she moved her spiders leg to catch her fall, but Panda has launched Aurora up with her sword out at she did and short dance with the sword before she was above the little girl.

"Take this!" She yelled with the sword in the front trying to stab her through the chest.

The little used four spider legs to keep her bed and the other four to force her up to the spider webs hanging up in the air. The other heroes jumped up as Aurora was fighting her way out of the leg's grasp. Ana was the first to react by howling before running towards one of the legs to bite it while Panda ran towards another leg with Bryce by his side as Mi'kal saw the webs and began to freeze the ones around him before sending flying ice shards at the girl. The enemy noticed this and threw Aurora up as the webs reacted to send her up, but the ice snapped some of them, causing her to almost loose balance on the level above the four as Aurora landed on the one before her as the sword fell by Panda's side.

"Why do you Atheists stand in our way?" She asked the five, "I'm trusted Sara as she trusted her!"

"You're a child and you listen to the Mary-Sue?" Bryce asked her, "She an f* Mary-Sue and a slut you know?!"

"She's not a Mary-Sue!"

"I beg to differ if she left Marth, then Link, Cloud, and back to Link within one day of them leaving in any way she thought of!" Ana yelled as flames filled her mouth, "I hate anybody who actually supports her!"

"Yeah! And if you're under her control, we'll get you out of it!" Bryce yelled as the flames were getting bigger, "How about we give a little 'wake-up' call?!"

"Of course!" Aurora replied as the light began to gather in her Horn Mouth.

Ana first burned the webs underneath of her as Mi'kal aimed his staff and froze the ground underneath the flames. This caused her to fall down and crashed onto the ice. As the hit-stun was starting to fade, both Bryce and Ana sent more flames at her, trying to keep her down and burn some excess ice. Just as the little girl recovered, Aurora had finished charged her attack and turning with her huge Horn Mouth at the girl, allowing the light beam to strike her in the core.

"_**NO~**_!" She screamed.

The group jumped back down and looked back at where that girl was and the trophy lied down with the golden stand shining. Sighing in relief, the group knew that they would be fine for now. Aurora turns around to look as the webs were slowly apart, but they seemed to be hung from something. Looking closer, she saw a thin, yet small pillar where all the webs were connected. Running over to the pillar, she pushed some of the webs away even as they shattered to reveal a metal panel; the Cleanser!

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed, "I found it!"

The Ana and Panda ran over as the two boys were trying to push the trophy back onto the stand. Removing the panel from its place, the three looked at the wires and tried to identify the problem. It wasn't long before Ana saw the problem.

"Say, we need to restart it up after fixing those three broken wires right?" She asked pointing to the wires.

"Good eye," Panda replied, "This isn't as bad as we thought, right Aurora?"

She had already begun to fix up the wires, replacing them with the new ones and looked at the start up switch.

"Ok, this should do this," she said as she pulled the switch.

The Cleanser began to glow as pulses of energy were starting up. Closing the panel, the machine generated more energy before shooting up into the sky. They all looked up as the darken sky began to change back into the blue sky and white clouds. The girls cheered and hi-five the boys as the plants were beginning to grow once more. All the dead plants were brought back to life and were as beautiful as ever.

"Alright! We did it!" Aurora exclaimed, "We got it back up! Now all we need to do is to tell Viridi!"

"There's no need," Viridi replied coming with Phosphora, "Good job you guys! Say, what's that spider girl trophy?"

"She attacked me first," Bryce replied.

"We'll investigate that later, but right now we need to get the others up here for safety."

**SPRGMR27: Ch.4 is finished!**

**Shade: So, are we going to fight Pit and/or Dark Pit?**

**SPRGMR27: You'll find out soon enough, but I'll a bit tight on schedule. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and we'll see you next time.**

**Shade: Yeah, and let's hope she doesn't post during finals week… I hope…**


	6. Chapter 5: Saving The Uprising Realm!

**SPRGMR27: SUMMER VACATION! **

**Shade: And finals are over, so I give you permission to post this chapter up.**

**SPRGMR27: Freedom! Also Palutena, Pac-Man and Mii Fighters are confirmed, so yeah! More characters to add!**

**Shade: So, what's the schedule for this story's new chapter postings?**

**SPRGMR27: I'll and get these as daily updates, but if not it might be at least a week, but this means Comic-Con is coming and I'm going for my third time!**

**Shade: Say, should we do the disclaimers or not?**

**SPRGMR27: Everybody should know who's who, but if not… They can look up on my profile who I own, though Ana is based off a good friend of mine, who helped me a bit on this chapter! Anyway let's get started!**

Chapter 5: Saving The Uprising Realm!

"So… we're going to Palutena's Temple to do what again?" Mi'kal asked Aurora.

After reclaiming Viridi's Temple, they had moved from that facility to there for safely and with the Cleanser working again, the Smashers were fine for the time being. No sign of Sara's army were sighted and all of Viridi's troops were back and on their side again. Aurora was helping out Phosphora with The Lighting Chariot and Panda was feeding the unicorns while the boys were doing most of the work while Ana was off someplace else.

"Make sure the Cleanser and get them on our side before Sara comes over here," She replied to him, grooming the creatures, "Do you even listen?"

"Sorry, Bryce is still excited to find two gaming systems in this place and I'm doing most of the work around here."

"A Wii U and 3DS? Is that was what he found?"

"Yep," Phosphora replied, "Don't ask how it was here."

"I bet whoever attacked us got those here."

"True."

"Players!" Viridi called out, "You're needed right now!"

She looked up along with Panda and Mi'kal hearing that voice. They three ran to the outside temple and saw Bryce with Ana looking afar. Confused, Aurora looked out before her eyes widen seeing what was in the sky: a huge ship heading their way! She looked back and it seemed they were focusing on the same thing.

"What in Distorted Realm is going on?" She asked them.

"Apparently we got Sara's attention," Bryce replied, "Viridi's getting her forces ready, so I'm guessing we're getting Palutena's Temple afterwards."

"It seems so," Ana said, "So, how are we getting up there?"

"Well, we could get The Lighting-!" Mi'kal replied he noticed Aurora and Panda vanished, "Say, where did they-?"

It didn't take them long to see them already back with The Lighting Chariot ready to go.

"So, you coming or not?" Panda asked them.

Bryce and the others got into the Chariot and went off towards the danger heading their way.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The group was flying trying to get a good look at the air ship, but the problem was that trying to keep distance to have enough time to dodge any attack. Ana and Aurora were trying to identify the ship from any game they had seen from Nintendo, but all they got was nothing at all. Just then, all heard some static probably from the ship until a voice they all could identify as Sara's came threw the speakers.

"Oh great, it's the Mary-Sue Slut," Aurora said, "Say Bryce, call I call first at killing her?"

"Aurora, we all what to kill the Mary-Sue Bitch, alright?" He asked her, "I swear if she's as stupid as before, I'm getting the first hit on."

"If she touched my Link, she's getting it," Ana said.

"Well, we all get to beat her up, though I think you girls will have more time beating her with your Fan girl power."

"So, you're _**all **_he has now?" Sara asked using the speakers, "Good. Now I kill more of Satan's spawns!"

"Just what makes us even Satan's Spawns anyway? You're the real spawn of him!" Mi'kal yelled back before a laser was shot at them, "Yikes!"

"I'm not with Satan! I'm with God and you gay Atheists will fall to God's power!"

"Says the chick who is a Mary-Sue Bitch/Slut," Bryce said as another laser was fired, "Ok why does she do that for every comment we say about her?!"

"I'm no Mary-Sue-whatever that is- but what words you say aren't the truth! Those are all lies! Just because God gave me him powers doesn't mean I'm what you just said!"

"Oh, says the chick who not only 'slept' with _my_ Marth, then Link till he 'died' and then back to Link after he was alive," Aurora said, "Say Ana, what qualifies her as a Mary-Sue Slut/Bitch again?"

"Well, she uses a Final Smash without a Smash Ball," Ana began, "She 'slept' with like three guys, to you Samus was gay; should I continue?"

"I-I!"

"Oh look, she's stunned by what you say Ana," Bryce said, "Is she going to cry now? Or should I feel sad for her?"

"If you do I'm killing you," Mi'kal replied before dodging another laser.

"You're all_** LYING**_! I-I won't let you get away with Satan's lies! Link loves me! He-I'm carrying his child!"

There wasn't and more words said as the lasers were being shot as Aurora noticed Ana was getting really ticked off before Mi'kal come see the steam coming from her head.

"Ok! That's it you _**Mary-Sue**_! _**YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD. MEAT. SARA!**_" She yelled at Sara.

"Ana! We can kill Sara later with whatever she just said," Panda said, "Right now let's focus on rescuing the Smashers and getting Sara in a tough place before we kill her."

"Fine, but I'm getting her for that!"

The group set off trying to hit the engines of the ships while trying to dodge the lasers from blasting them away. So far they were having no luck at all trying to get a clean shot until Mi'kal saw something sticking out as a sore thumb from the wing: a huge, red orb. He didn't know to think about it, so she sent ice towards it, shattering it as the wing was beginning to break.

"Eh? How did that work?" Bryce asked seeing what Mi'kal did.

"Well, looks like we're helping them out now Pit," an all too familiar voice said.

"Wait a second! Palutena?!" Aurora asked after seeing Pit helping them out, "Alright! We got Pit on our team!"

"Sweet! All we need to join us are Magnus and Dark Pit with Palutena and we'll be fine!" Ana exclaimed happily.

"Hey, didn't you here that I was confirmed for Smash you girls?" Palutena asked them.

"Even better!" The girls exclaimed, "Hey Sara, you might be a Mary-Sue, but we have Both Goddesses on our side Bitch!"

"Say, do you two cuss this much all the time?"

"Not really," Aurora replied, "But Sara is the only exception."

"Yeah, so um Palutena, are you using Pit to clear the way for you or are you trying to get the Mega Laser ready?" Bryce asked, "Because either one makes sense."

"Wait what?!" Pit exclaimed.

"A little bit of both actually," she replied, "But we're also helping you guys out after you got us free of Sara's control."

"Why thank you Milady," Panda replied, "Now let's focus on the problem at hand."

"Indeed; we can all get a proper meeting later. Right now we must focus on the threat at hand!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The Blastoise was off by herself after the meeting and was in her sacred hidden cavern resting up her energy. The other three had gone off as well, but Blastoise was trying to decide whether or not she should go off to those authors to help them. The cavern had a spiritual lake that helps contain her spirit within this world and it was calming. She remembered all the good times she had until she heard something odd from the entrance to the lake. Looking up, she saw a man walking in with a sword in his hand. Nobody could enter the caverns that she rested in with her friends, so how did this guy get inside. As she rested inside the lake and being a spirit, she couldn't be seen unless she wanted to reveal herself.

"So, this is where one of spirit resides," he said looking around, "I wonder where she could be hiding…"

He slowly walked up to the lake and pulled out a black gem of some kind. It was an odd gem indeed, and this troubled her indeed as the tip of his blade touched the water, disturbing the peace and sending a small ray of darkness into the water. It slightly darkens the water, surprisingly causing her pain. Angered, she had to reveal herself before her ruined her secret cavern. He looked up and saw her reveal herself to the man, very anger.

"_What are you doing in this cavern?_" She asked him, "_You shouldn't even be here._"

"Ah, so you must be Light, are you not?" He asked her, "Forgive my intrusion."

"_How do you know my name? Do you not work for Sara?_"

"Now listen here Light, all I need is for you to come with me peacefully, or I will have to use force against you."

"_Like I'd follow your orders!_"

"Heh, I did think this would end this way. As you should know, I must obey my master's command."

With his sword, the darkness surrounded the blade; he went to fight Light straight on. Light knew this wouldn't end well for her. She used her powers to try to stop him, but he seemed to counter all of her moves. Just before he countered another attack, he threw the gem into the water. She didn't understand that until she saw his eyes glowing orange with the darkness surrounding him. Her eyes widen seeing what it was: The Demon's Eye!

"_Y-You're Sh-Shade!_" She exclaimed.

"Yes I am, Light," He replied, "Now, be seal within the Eye, Spirit!"

She didn't know what he did until she saw the gem glowing in her lake. It began to spread more darkness and inflicting her with pain until she could barely even move. Shade calmly walked over the lake as the gem was not only absorbing the water. The evil smile on his face was the last thing Light saw before being sealed within the gem, now grey. He walked over the gem and pocketed the precious gem holding Light's spirit. With his powers slowly becoming stable, he was making his out from the cave before he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Pain was coming from his chest as visions of fallen soldiers and blood all around filled his mind with screams blurring out what reality was truly was. Something about him was wrong; everything he used The Demon's Eye in battle, something like this would happen, be it for only a few seconds to a whole entire hour. In the vision, he saw a young woman staring at him in fear, blood all over her clothes but no injury was to be seen on her from what he could see.

_M-Marth…_ She said in fear.

Marth? Who was Marth? He didn't know anybody named Marth, but this would end the same way as it always did. He walked over to her with the blade in his hand and weakly smiled at him. She had tears streaming from his eyes before her eyes widen as he suddenly stabbed her in the chest. Suddenly all he could do was cry as he removed the blade and she fell to the ground dead. All he could feel in this vision was-

"Shade!" A voice called out, snapping him out of his vision.

He looked up to see Zelda waiting for him, as she was his partner in locating Light's Cavern. Sighing, he brushed off the tears and went outside the cavern, still affected by those visions.

**Shade: Just why are you making me like this?**

**SPRGMR27: Plot reason, it's all Plot. Also I wanted to go over some reviews I got from the previous chapters, since some were very funny. I might do these for every few chapters, but I want to thank those who have reviewed for this story.**

PaloozaChu: Shade, stop being so mean. :(

**Shade: No, I'm not going to be nice…**

Noooow now now now now, this is impressive if I do say so myself...

NO WAIT IMAGINATION DON'T RUN OFF AND MAKE ME THINK OF KAGEPRO NO STOP STOP STOP-

...Ignore what I just said...

**Shade: *Laughs* Ok, you get points from me for how funny that was.**

**SPRGMR27: Me too!**

PaloozChu: +8 points

Warriorcatgirl375: Warrior Kitty: This...I like this.

**SPRGMR27: Oh why thank you!**

Pichu: Seems really interesting. I know I'm gonna enjoy it too! *grabs popcorn*

**Really Pichu? Yeah!**

**Shade: Who's Pichu?**

**SPRGMR27: Melee Shade, he's from Melee.**

Yoshi: Great, we're stuck with Warrior Kitty again...

**Why Yoshi? She could be crazy, but not as bad as the other Fan Girls who would kill others if they offend their favorite character.**

**Shade: Isn't that you?**

**SPRGMR27: Hey! At least I can control it!**

Warrior Kitty: I swear, the more chapters there are, the more I'm liking this! Wait, Sara brainwashed Lauren again? *goes in a meditating position and takes breath* Inner peace...*sighs* Okay, I'm good.

**Shade: Wait for it…**

Pichu: But, she also took over Hyrule.

Warrior Kitty: WHAT?! FFFFFFFF! *rage quits*

**SPRGMR27: *laughs* Ok, I'm giving her points for that.**

Yoshi: Did you have to tell her that...?

Pichu: *shrugs* I thought she should know.

Warrior Kitty: *clams down* But anyway, I'm really liking this so far! And this thing about Shade and the Demon's Eye has caught my interest. I wonder how that's gonna turn out in the future. And yay! Me, Light, Mighty, and Frost at the end of the chapter! Just as different Pokemon.

**Thank you! 3**

Can you tell me which Pokemon we are? My curiosity is eating at me. But anyways, keep it up and update soon! :)

**The truth shall only be known between us!**

Warriorcatgirl375: +9

**Shade: So, it that all for now?**

**SPRGMR27: Yep! And I hope to see everybody around for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Attack on The Airship Part 1

**SPRGMR27: I finished it! Wow I fell so happy finishing this up!**

**Shade: Really? Wow you did! How long did this take you anyway?**

**SPRGMR27: Not important right now. But thanks for all who read this! I really appreciate it!**

**Shade: Now onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 7: Attack on The Airship

"Are you sure about doing this Ana?" Bryce asked as she looked over the edge and where the ship was, "You are crazy to even try this when we're trying to bring this ship down."

"Trust me," Ana replied, "I'm one dare-devil for what I do; Hey Aurora, you ready?"

"If we make it out of this safely," Aurora replied looking at her, "I'll somehow get you a date with Link."

"Really?!"

"Depends, unless you want to beat up Sara first."

"Ok~! For the Fan Girls~!"

"You're supposed to say three, you know that?"

"Fine. Three!"

With that, the two girls jumped down and managed to land safely on the ship's main deck. How that works must be videogame logic, but it didn't mind the girls. The two saw Pit fighting off Primids and they had jumped down to help him at least. Ana howled a bit to get some of the enemies' attention as Aurora did a short dance with her sword ready to fight.

"Hey jerks!" Ana yelled, "Over here!"

This got some of their attention, even Pit's as they came running towards the two of them.

"Huh? What are you two doing down here?" Pit asked the girls as he fought more Primids off, "It's dangerous down here!"

"Well excuse me Pit!" Ana replied burning more Primids, "Do you think we want you to get taken by the Mary-Sue again? I'm taking no chances!"

"Neither am I Pit!" Aurora replied slicing one behind Pit, "And watch your back before you get hurt!"

"Why look Pit! You got two girls helping you out," a voice the girls recognized immediately as the figured cleared the rest of the Primids on the deck.

"EEK~!" The girls yelled, "Its Dark Pit! Kuro-chan~!"

"Can you two please stop that?" Dark Pit asked them, "You'll make people lose their hearing if you keep doing that."

"Sorry Kuro-chan," Ana replied, "But we got another person on our side! And it's aFan Girl Favorite~!"

"Um, are you talking about the insane ones?" Pit asked.

"Depends…" Aurora replied, "But let's gets focus on getting this down, ok?"

"Yeah, we should."

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Lauren was in her lab with notes in her hands and was scanning through each one of them. Her research was going well on her end, but something kept bugging her about this as well. Sure, she got what she wanted from Sara, but she couldn't identify what bothered her so much. A Shy Guy in a lab coat came up behind her as Goombas were carrying more lab materials on their heads.

"Ms. Lauren," The Shy Guy said, getting her attention, "Shade and Zelda have returned from their mission; shall I bring them here?"

"Oh… Um… Yes please," She replied, "I would appreciate it."

As the Shy Guy left, an image of her with a Mega Absol, Sylveon, Vulpix and a Gabite came into her mind, burning like a forgotten memory. Something was trying to speak within the image, but it was all blurry for her. She shook it off just in time as Shade and Zelda walked into the room. Turning to them, he held out the gem for Lauren to take, and she did so.

"Milady, we have successfully captured Light," Zelda said, "And we're getting the locations of the other three as we speak thanks to R.O.B. I believe this will hold her for now."

"This will indeed. Thank you both," Lauren replied, "Zelda, you may go and Shade, stay here."

"Of course."

Zelda left the room and as soon as the door closed, she looked at Shade, who seemed to be troubled with something. She motioned for him to follow him into a separate room which nobody was inside. This room was only for these two, which held secrets nobody else could find out behind its sealed door.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So, how exactly do we get inside this ship?" Pit asked as they dodged another cannon, "Hey! Aren't your friends suppose to be taking care of those things?!"

"They should be, but we could always find a door or make one ourselves," Ana replied, "Huh? Where's Aurora?"

The next thing they saw was a piece of metal flying right passes them. Ana turned to see her friend wiping off some metal off her sword with a cleanly-cut entrance into the ship with her other horns holding onto the bigger piece of metal she tore off from one of the earlier cannons. It didn't take them any time to know why she would do that.

"Hey! Are we going or not?" She asked them.

"…Remind us to keep an eye on her," Dark Pit said to Ana.

"Yeah, no problem," Ana replied.

The group ran into the ship and Aurora used her huge jaws to seal the hole and Flash Cannon to make sure it wouldn't fly off. Turning back, the group noticed how unprepared the ship was; it didn't even had any guards or ringing of the alarms for securities!

"Wow, Sara doesn't seem like a threat," The Mawile said withdrawing her sword.

"Don't let this fool you," Dark Pit said to her, "She actually posed a threat to us."

"Well, let's see how she likes fighting two Fan Girls then," Ana replied, "Besides those Mary-Sue characters, Fan Girls are second to none to protect who they like and/or love."

With that, the four ran deeper into the ship, not knowing what would happen ahead.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Stupid Lasers!" Mi'kal yelled, "Why won't you go away?!"

"Mi'kal you're not helping us by yelling!" Bryce replied back, "Why is this so hard?! Can't it be like Uprising with the 'Hit my weak spot for massive damage?'"

"Would you boys like that?" Palutena asked them, "Though it will only be for the cannons, as your friends along with Pittoo and Pit."

"We would appreciate it Milady," Panda replied.

"Say, why do you call Dark Pit Pittoo? I mean, it is a reference to Mewtwo, but still…" Mi'kal said, "I think the fans like calling him Kuro than that nickname you gave him."

"Really? I thought people liked me calling him Pittoo… But if the fans like 'Kuro' more, I'll call him that as well… unless otherwise."

"Hey! You didn't call him that in your reveal did you?" Bryce asked her.

"Bryce! Mi'kal! Let's focus on the cannons and less time on Q A!" Panda yelled at them.

"Fine," the boys replied.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Sara! Where are you Mary-Sue?!" Ana asked as the group arrived in some huge room within the ship.

"How come we haven't found her yet?" Aurora asked catching her breathe.

"She's hiding like a coward, that's what," Dark Pit replied, "Yo Bitch! Why don't you come out of hiding?!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Dark Pit…" Pit said.

Just then, the lights in the room turned a blue color and all other doors were sealed shut and vanished from the walls. The group was a bit shocked about this, but then they saw Subspace forming in the middle of the room. It formed a portal as Sara stepped forward with a chain latched around her arm dragging what seemed to be a staff. The chain moved on its own as it had the staff fall into Sara's hands.

"Ok… not what I thought when I read about Sara," Ana said, "But she's still a Mary-Sue Bitch."

"Oh, so you must be the ones trying to stop my plan," She said with an evil look on her face, "You don't seem like much at all; just weak spawns from Satan. I'll have fun removing you from this world and all other worlds!"

"Just try Sara!" Aurora said getting out her sword, "I won't be holding back!"

And neither will I…"

Sara raised the staff high as the Subspace spread across the room and around her, giving her wings to fly up into the air. It was an unsettling feeling for the group as Sara had the Subspace form a legion of Primids, ready to strike the group. The four knew that this wasn't a fair fight at all, but they had no choice but to fight them all off whether they liked it or not. The four noticed Sara formed a throne and sat down on it as she snapped her fingers. Then, the all out brawl began.

**SPRGMR27: Cliffhanger~! **

**Shade: I hate you… For that ending and myself…**

**SPRGMR27: Don't worry; you're not to go emo. As for that ending, if I wrote the whole battle, it would be too long for my liking. So I'll continue it next time! See you all later! Also if you like, leave a review; I'd really like to know what you think of this!**


	8. Chapter 7: Attack On The Airship Part 2

**SPRGMR27: You know, I hate when my Chapters are numbered wrong.**

**Shade: Well I hate how you can't get chapters up fast enough!**

**SPRGMR27: Oh Shut Up! You're not the one who's writing!**

**Shade: How about while we argue, they read this chapter?**

**SPRGMR27: Fine…**

Chapter 7: Attack On The Airship Part 2

The main four were fighting off the swarms of Primid that Sara had summoned. Pit and Ana took care of the left side while Dark Pit and Aurora handled the other side trying to hold out against the growing swarm. For the Mawile and Growlithe, this was a coward's tactic for her just to fight and let them get tried out, then go fight them. Aurora was going to reach for her Mega Stone, but with all the enemies coming and Sara still not fighting them, she didn't do so. This fight would only have Sara winning as long as she had Subspace around the field to her advantage.

"Hey Ana!" Aurora called out slicing another Primid, "We need to find some way to get these Primids to stop spawning!"

"Yeah like I couldn't figure out Aurora!" Ana replied tearing another one apart, "But how are we suppose to do this without somebody like Palutena? As far as we know, we can't exactly use any light magic, can we?"

"If Lady Palutena were here," Pit mumbled to himself, "She could give us a hand."

"Can we just focus on our main problem by our own without anybody else's help that's not here?!" Dark Pit asked them, "I'm getting tired of these things!"

"Say, if you would join my side, I would spare all of you and we can kill our true enemy," Sara said, "So, would you accept?"

"**Oh. Hell. No!**" Ana yelled, "No way am I teaming up with a Mary-Sue!"

"Just what even is a Mary-Sue? Aren't they like Gods who could and save worlds without and limitations?"

"Sara… Just how _**DUMB**_ are you?! Do you really think leading a war is God's wish? Hey, I may be over thinking things, but I would not choose some random girl to save a world; I'd choose somebody worthy of that title and you aren't one of them!"

"…_**Shut Up Shut Up Shut Up**_!"

Sara suddenly aimed her staff and a beam of Subspace headed straight towards Ana without even caring for the Primids that got into the way. It was about to strike Ana and she braced to feel the sudden pain, but it never came. Both Pits didn't expect to see just what saved her: Aurora had just created a shield and managed to withstand the blast, but she was exhausted. Sara's eyes widen seeing this and both Pits were shocked as well as she knelt to the ground with her sword helping her keep steady. Ana went over to her side and Aurora got up taking deep breathes.

"So Sara… how's being a Mary-Sue now… with a girl like me…. blocking what seemed to be… one of your strongest attacks?" Aurora asked smirking a bit.

"I-I! How-? Nobody can do-!"

"Well, it seems you forgot what controls Super Smash Bros had when you said you're a big fan of them. It was a mechanic and I can use it, so…"

"So what?! I'm the Savior for Smash! And I- I won't let. **You. Changed. My. Mission. From. God!**"

Suddenly the Subspace around the field began to grow and consume the Primids, giving the heroes a break before Sara landed on the field wielding her staff as the Subspace surrounded her like a shield. Her red eyes were glowing along with her scar as with her staff she slammed it against the ground, causing some of the Subspace to crawl up from the staff and into her scar. Her wings grew even larger and into broken angel wings before taking the staff up and pointing at the four.

"**You will not stand in my way of ruling this world in God's image! Prepare to be erased!"**

"Great, now look what you two did," Dark Pit said, "Have the Mary-Sue pissed off."

"Eh, who cares?" Ana replied, "If we get into Fan Girl mode, you will fear them more than any Mary-Sue."

"And why is that?" Pit asked.

"Think of being all-powerful and very overprotective girl over a character like Marth," Aurora replied, "Or better yet, picture Sara protective over a certain character and will kill anybody who gets close to that person; that's the basic definition of a Fan Girl."

"Ok… That's actually a bit disturbing now that I think of that."

"Yeah Pit, at least you're not as bad as Link and Marth; some of those chicks be crazy."

"Does that include you?" Dark Pit asked Aurora.

"Hey! I don't go into that mode unless it's justified."

"**Are you forgetting about me already?!"**

"Oh right," Ana said, "We still got this Mary-Sue to deal with…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Ok, that should be the last cannon," Bryce said sighing, "Finally they are gone. How many of those things were on the ship anyway?"

"I'm guessing about twenty or more," Palutena replied, "Ok, that takes one part of the problem."

"Wait, what's the second part of the problem?" Mi'kal asked.

"New flash for you boys because Sara's fighting the girls and both Pits right now!" Viridi exclaimed, "We can't get much else since Sara is using her Subspace, but even with the power you have, you all won't be able to defeat her in your current states! Just ram the Chariot into the Heart of the ship and get them out of there before they get themselves killed!"

"Can't you just teleport them out?" Bryce asked her.

"Sara's Subspace is way stronger than the state you're in! It's impossible to even locate where they really are in there!"

"Since when did she get that powerful?!"

"Ever since she came back with that Subspace," Palutena replied, "We… weren't strong enough to resist it that well; only the Smashers in town managed to escape from her control."

"I see, so she is a threat now," Panda replied, "But let's the others safely out of here; Lady Palutena, is there any way to destroy this ship? Maybe besides the Mega Laser?"

"I got an idea that will work!" Viridi replied, "Just get them out of there and I'll handle the rest!"

"Well then, Bryce and Mi'kal, you better hang on tight," Panda said to them.

"Why's that?" They asked.

"Well, let's just say we'll be going through the ship like a bullet."

"Ok… Wait what?!"

"For The Fans~!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"**DIE!"**

The four were dodging Sara's attacks each time and to their surprise, she wasn't even thinking about getting them trapped so she could actually hit one of them. The heroes were having bit of trouble on their end, just barely dodging each attack thrown at them. It wasn't until the girls turned to notice both Pits were having a harder time with the ranged attacks Sara was sending their way. This left her wings wide open for an attack as they were behind Sara for the moment.

"If we could just get one of Sara's wings off, we might have a chance to stop her for the time being," Ana said, "But she's high in the air… How would we-?"

Aurora patted Ana's head showing her the extra pair of jaws she had.

"Hey, if you know how strong my extra jaws are, I might be able to throw you up there," Aurora said, "Depending if my jaws are not too strong to crush you…"

"I've seen those jaws in the Anime; I know how strong they are and you better not kill me when you throw me…"

"Ok, I'll do my best!"

"Wait, so do you know how it works or not?"

"Come on! It'll be easy… I hope."

"Please Arceus keep me safe from her jaws…"

Aurora opened her jaws up as Ana stepped inside of them, hoping not to get crushed. The jaws only tightened just enough so Ana couldn't be easily flung by just setting up for the big throw. Aurora aligned herself before using her strength, threw Ana straight towards Sara's right wing. With her jaws ready, as so as she close enough to the wings, she bite down with full force and began scratching the wings as hard as she could. Sara screamed in pain and tried to get Ana off of her wing.

"Well, that's one problem down!" Aurora said, "Kuro~! Pit~! Care to help?"

"Oh! Right sure-

Just then something broke through the wall, causing the Subspace to crack and the holes draining all of the air out of the room. Sara was using every ounce of her power to stay within her ship, but it wasn't good for the other four. Aurora was the first to be flung off, following Ana and the other two Pits. The group was screaming until they landed inside the carriage onto Bryce and Mi'kal. Everybody in the back groaned as they got up.

"Ouch! That hurts really badly," Aurora said rubbing her head, "Is everybody else ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," Pit replied.

"Um… can you please get _Off_ me?" Bryce asked pushing Pit off, "I'm not a cushion!"

""Well, good thing you're all alright," Panda replied, "Nobody's hurt?"

"Beside my mouth holding some Subspace," Ana replied spitting it out onto the floor, "I think we're more exhausted than anything; Sara can't even hit us for that matter."

"I'm not surprised," Mi'kal said getting up, "Ok, so we're all out… Viridi should finish up that ship…"

"Take this _**Mary-Sue**_!" Viridi's voice echoed as a Reset Bomb fell onto the ship behind him.

"Shockwave incoming!" Pit yelled.

"Hold on!"

Palutena had used her power to get the group out of the area just in time, luckily unharmed.

**Shade: Ok, that was… well…**

**SPRGMR27: Hey! At least I got this done despite all the other activities I do offline.**

**Shade: True, so… when are they going to fight Sara for real?**

**SPRGMR27: Later, but they'll have to face you first Shade!**

**Shade: Ok- Wait what?!**

**SPRGMR27: Yep, anyway see you all next chapter~!**


	9. Chapter 8: Treasure Hunting Featuring

**HEY SHADE~! COME OUT HERE~!**

_What are you doing-? Why do we have different text?_

**No reason~! Though I got the next chapter done! Yeah! **

_Well, just in time as we got the celebration for America tomorrow._

**True, but anyway onto the chapter while I get ready for Shade's part~!**

_Ok that's fine with- Wait what are you saying?!_

Chapter 8: Nabbit's Treasure Hunt

After the airship battle, Viridi, Midna and Palutena were discussing what their next plan of action was while the heroes were doing their own things with the Smashers so far. Mi'kal was with Mega Man practicing aiming and hitting targets, Bryce was resting with Yoshi and Villager, and Ana was working with Chain Chomp on something. The only two who weren't exactly in Viridi's base were Panda, Aurora, and Rosalina, who were at the computer examining the Subspace that Ana had spat out. They were concern as it was being scanned and Aurora was sharpening her short sword waiting.

"Say Rosalina," Aurora asked looking up, "Is there really a Smash Manor or Mansion of some kind here? Most of us on Earth assume so but I'd like to make sure."

"Well yes there is," She replied as Luma flew over to her, "You see, Both Master and Crazy Hand created that Mansion to host each Super Smash Brothers Tournament. There is room for everybody, including the Assist trophies and Stage Hazards, though the Mansion is separated into different area to keep those hazards away from us for any outside injuries."

"Makes sense. So, are we going there first?"

"Well, sadly Sara has in within Subspace, but for whatever reason she forgot to get the Sacred Items of each realm with her; Not really surprising at all."

"If I could guess, I bet we're going after those items first," Panda said, "That would be the best option at the moment."

"Say, I wonder what Ana is doing," Aurora said placing her sword back into her sheath, "Still I can't believe my extra set of jaws isn't really heavy for me."

"It is connected to your head," Panda said.

"True."

"AURORA~!" Ana yelled running into the room with Chain Chomp after her, "You need to see this right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalina asked Ana.

"Just come with me!"

Even though she was nearly out of breathing, Ana ran out of the room with Chain Chomp after her. Confused, the group followed her to a room with a box shacking- something was probably inside. This was odd with it moving and Panda turned to see Ana with Chain Chomp and Toon Link hiding behind the three.

"Just what did you do? Prank the boys again?" He asked, "Fine, I'll open the box and let them out."

"No! Don't touch the box!" Ana yelled at him grabbing him, "Please don't touch it!"

"Just what is wrong with you?" Aurora asked as she walked over to it, "I'm cutting this open right now!"

Swinging her sword, she sliced the top clean off and placed her sword back. Inside had nothing but a small toy and she sighed. Turning over to them, she pulled out the little toy and showed it to them.

"See? It's just a toy," She said tossing it over to them, "Happy?"

"B-But there was-" Ana said before her eyes widen, "Aurora look out!"

From the shadows came a purple rabbit with a mask and bag capturing Aurora right before their eyes! She didn't have any time to react inside the bag as h ran off from the group.

"Aurora! After him!" Panda yelled running after him with the rest of the group.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So you see, if you get Palutena to fight Pit, it should go to Palutena as she can just send Pit out of bounds," Bryce said drinking some soda and 3DS checking out the SSB Website news.

"Really? I don't think Master or Crazy Hand would allow that," Villager replied having some coffee, "Though I can't believe on your world people thought Palutena couldn't be a character despite Wii Fit Trainer and me making it in."

"I still remember the hype of Mega Man's announcement…"

"Hey, where's Red?" Yoshi asked, "Wasn't he going to check on Rosalina?"

"Get back here!" a voice called out from afar.

"Huh? Isn't that Mega Man's voice?" Villager asked.

"Just what's going on?" Bryce asked.

The three saw the thief running and passed by them non-stop. The three didn't think much until Bryce noticed both his 3DS and soda were gone. Suddenly the thief's named clicked in his mind from an update he recently saw.

"Nabbit get back here!" He yelled running after him.

"Wait a second?! Nabbit?" Villager asked as everybody else passed them, "That explains a lot."

"Well, that's Nabbit for you," Yoshi replied, "So; we should go after him before he gets into more trouble…"

The two went after Nabbit, leaving their drinks behind.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So let's make sure of this before we send them out," Midna said looking at the list in their hands, "We need the Ocarina of Time, The Seven Chaos Emeralds and maybe the Master Emerald, The Smash Ball, The Fire Emblem, The Crystal Stars… is that it?"

"Well, I believe so. Though we must regain the Smash Balls before Sara reclaims them," Palutena replied.

"Wait, she lost them?" Viridi asked, "As much as Sara acts like a Mary-Sue, she can't seem to do the simplest of things…"

"Well, they vanished from Sara's grasp somehow, though I can't locate that one…"

"Can you locate the rest?" Midna asked.

"Yes I can, but I wonder where are Pit and the others right now…"

"Yeah, I do too…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Warrior Kitty, you took the Smash Balls didn't you?" The Aggron asked Gardevoir, who was holding one in her arms at the moment.

"Well excuse me! How dare that Mary Sue and her little Shade slave capture Light! Man...What's gonna happen to her?" Warrior Kitty asked, "If I could only get my hands on those to I'd-

"Relax please before you blast us away," The Manectric replied to Warrior Kitty, "We're as mad as you are, but we can't exactly harm her physically. Say, could I borrow one if Shade gets to me next?"

"If she finds out that we have them Mighty," The Aggron said shaking her head, "We'll be in trouble and The Smashers might be screwed."

"Well, I'd like to know why Palutena doesn't know what's happening with Nabbit right now," Mighty said.

"I don't think she's actually paying attention right now," Warrior Kitty replied, "But can't we just get them to give us the power to defeat Sara once more and not in Spirit Forms? I really need to get Sara out of Hyrule and away from MY Link…"

"Please don't snap like Light, just please," The Aggron asked nicely.

"Fine, but if she harms him any more I'm going after her and that slave Shade Frost."

"Back to our problems at hand, should we help them get Aurora back or not?" Mighty asked the other two girls.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"I said get back here!" Ana yelled at Nabbit, "Can you just say still for a second or not Nabbit?!"

For the past ten minutes, they have tried everything to catch Nabbit, but he got out pretty fast, maybe even faster than Sonic. Just as Ana was about to charge at Nabbit again, the three from inside the room came out, making everybody stop but Nabbit as he snatched the list from Midna's hands! Viridi quickly turned and sent one of her lighting traps to stun him, but he dodged it.

"What the-?!" Viridi yelled as he ran off, "What is going on?"

"Nabbit took my drink and 3DS!" Bryce yelled running after him with Mega Man, Pit and Panda.

"Well, Nabbit kidnapped Aurora and I believe took something or somebody else," Ana replied, "Not sure but- Oh no! What if he also has Red?!"

"He's not getting away on my watch!" Viridi yelled before teleporting away.

"This can't be good at all!" Midna said before noticing the missing list, "What? He took the list!"

"He needs to be stop before he runs off with the list!" Palutena yelled, "We need him captured! If he's with Sara, we might be in some real big trouble!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Nabbit kept running with his bag right behind him as the other boys kept trying to grab him before he could escape. He somehow could dodge each one of them even carrying his bag holding whatever was inside. If anybody got close to him, he throw something random at them to keep them away, from B-Bomb to some random enemy either from Mario or Kirby. For the boys, he was getting very annoying as he could somehow evade capture from them for this long. Somehow, the boys got his towards the edge of the flying Temple and without anywhere to go, they knew he couldn't just jump off all by his own.

"That's enough Nabbit," Bryce said to him, "Now, return our belongings right now or if you're with us, explain why you did those things."

"But if you're with Sara, we'll have no choice but to capture you," Pit said with his bow ready to attack Nabbit.

Nabbit was looking form side to side, obvious scarred at them.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Panda said pulling out an extending staff and placing a piece of bamboo into his mouth, "You're choice, but either way I'm getting Aurora back safely."

Mega Man was making sure that Nabbit wouldn't make any sudden movements to the bag as it was slightly moving, probably from Aurora being inside. Before they had a chance to react, something popped out of Nabbit's bag. The item was small as it hit the ground and Nabbit seemed to move back, confusing the boys. Panda was the only one brave enough to tap the item with his staff, only for the whole area to be enveloped in a bright light for a few seconds. Once they could see again, they couldn't believe what they saw before them: Nabbit had vanished!

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Shade and Lauren were talking together discussing things as the gem containing Light's Spirit was inside a machine of some kind. Whatever they were discussing was important, but Shade's hand never left the grip of his sword no matter what they discussed. The gem within the sword was shaped like an eye, but they didn't notice the eye suddenly looking at Light's gem. The dark energy around the gem intensified only for a few seconds before returning to its normal reading; making one of the shy Guys flinch a little before returning to work. The two didn't notice anything as another Shy Guy came up with a phone, handing it over to Lauren. She took the phone and motioned for Shade to wait a moment and answered the call. As she walked off, he turned to look at the gem, but the hand on the grip was shaking a bit. Something was off for him, but what exactly troubled him didn't click in his head.

_So, you're still resisting are you?_

His eyes widen before he griped the sword harder seeing Lauren playfully talking to whomever she was talking too. Sighing, he closed his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall out of everybody's way.

_Oh, why if it isn't you again; can you please leave me alone for once?_

_What? Are you that troubled by me speaking with you? You did know what consequences of using my powers? Right Fake?_

_I'm not a fake; get that through your sight already before I crack your eye again._

_Oh really? Remember I'm giving you your life and powers, though I'm getting pretty hungry right now without any bloodshed right now, though that girl name Light… I bet her soul will fill me up just fine-_

_You can't have it! Even if I did want to, we'd get killed if you did that._

_Hey! The only reason I'm letting you use my powers is that I don't have to listen to the Bitch anymore… And that bitch's name is Sara… Hm…Sara's soul, so corrupted even with the one who holds her life in his hands… Now those two can satisfy me for a long time, as I devour them slowly over time unless they exist no more…_

_Wha-What are you talking about? _

_Heh, I'll talk to you later Faker, right now I'm going to feed off more fears…_

_Wait a second-! Damn! He keeps avoiding the subject!_

"Shade… are you listening to me?" Lauren asked staring at him.

"Huh? Oh if it isn't the Bitch again-!"

Shade got slapped by Lauren, though nobody noticed before he noticed who he was talking to as he rubbed where she just slapped him.

"Haven't I told you to keep The Demon's Eye under your control?" She asked him, "Anyway, you need to go with Zero Suit Samus and Zelda; they've located another spirit and you're the only who can capture them, as Sara is still bust recovering."

"Fine, I'll get on it."

As he walked to the door, Lauren stopped him.

"What?" He asked.

"…Just- Never mind," She replied letting him go.

Shaking his head, he left the lab as Lauren turned to face the machine now holding Light within. Unknowingly to everybody but her, tears were forming in her eyes.

_Nabbit… you had to put him in when he got announced right? Any why do I talk with… it?!_

**Because 1 – Nabbit is my second favorite Mario Character, just below Rosalina and 2 – All the plot reasons.**

_Say, who am I getting next?_

**Well… I'm not sure right now… But I got something! How about the readers put in questions for Shade or things they want Shade to do for a whole chapter? That can pass the time until the next few chapters!**

_When did I ever agree to this?!_

**Let's see… It's on your contract for these segments and you are mine either way!**

…_I hate you so much…_

**Now before Shade gets me, I'll see you all next time~! SPRGMR27 out!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Crystal Star Ruins Part 1

**ROBIN AND LUCINA COMFIRMED!**

_This means new chapter right?_

**Of course! And guess what? Screw Sara she ain't getting them!**

_You can't just do that Aurora, it won't be right for the story unless you explain it…_

**Don't worry! I did it already so it's fine by my book! Anyway let's start!**

Chapter 9: The Crystal Star Ruins Part 1

Nabbit was running in the forest and finally stopped by some ruins and began to unpack his bag. He was looking at the list as he went threw, throwing many items of junk out of the bag. Soon he felt something odd within the bag. Looking inside, something grabbed him over his mouth and pulled him inside the bag as he was fighting something within his bag. After soon time, the list flew out and onto the floor as out from the bag Red rubbing his head holding his head with Aurora holding Nabbit with her huge jaws and shaking some of the extra stuff off of her.

"Ok, next time Nabbit does that," Red said picking up the list, "Charizard is burning him to a crisp."

"If you had burned him Red, we couldn't get back to the others," Aurora replied still holding Nabbit, who was squirming, "Now I'll give you one chance to help us, or I'm keeping you in that sack with the Piranha Plants."

Nabbit shook his head but when he saw the list, he was squirming to grab it from Red, only to be stuffed into the sack and Aurora tying the knot, preventing Nabbit from escaping. Red noticed how she carelessly picked up the bag in her jaws and happily walked over to him, despite Nabbit still struggling to get free.

"So, where are we exactly?" She asked him calmly, "I know we're not with the others or even in Uprising, so where in all of Nintendo did we end up?"

"Well, this list that he had lists off the Sacred Items of each realm, including the Smash Ball," Red replied, "But as for where we are… I'm guessing we're at one of the locations."

"So what are we going to do? Treasure Hunting rather than going back to the others in this… d-dark and c-creepy ruins…"

"What? Are you just sacred of these ruins? Heh, I bet you're more of a coward than Lucas-!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine, but before we go find the others, let's see if the rabbit lead us to one of these items Sara has yet to have in her possession…"

"…Fine, but his name is Nabbit, Red…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So wait, when did Nabbit have a Flash Grenade?" Ana asked Palutena as they were trying to locate Aurora and Red.

"I think he probably stole them from Snake," Yoshi replied, "Nabbit steal stuff from every a lot; I wouldn't be surprise if he did."

"Back to the matter at hand," Palutena said, "I think Nabbit has them in… The Mushroom Kingdom?!"

"Um… isn't that like… nearby Hyrule or what?" Bryce asked.

"Well, actually Uprising is closer to Fire Emblem than The Mushroom Kingdom…" Midna replied, "But we're actually on the other side of Nintendo, and that would take anybody normally a week to travel by just on ground…"

"Hold it!" Mi'kal yelled, "Then how did Nabbit get over there in like, ten minutes?!"

"Objection! This is no time for any references," Ana yelled at Mi'kal, "What's more important is for finding Aurora and Red!"

"But… if I recall correctly, didn't Sara give the domain of The Mushroom Kingdom to Lauren?" Pit asked aloud.

"Wait Sara did what?!" Ana and Mi'kal asked both at the same time.

"Ok, if Sara has Lauren…! Wouldn't that mean she'd capture both of them if they were found?" Bryce asked aloud.

"This is no time to panic," Rosalina said, "We need to calm down before we make a mistake-!"

"And do what Rosalina?! Let Sara take over Aurora and Red? I'm taking no risk of that happening! Viridi, can we go there right now?"

"Oh man, if she gets them we might be screwed…" Ana mumbled to herself.

Then all broke lose with yelling at each other, kind of scaring a few like Villager as Chain Chomp was off someplace else from the constant yelling. Ana and Mi'kal kept objecting at one another, which were heard the most from everybody trying to calm the two down. Panda, who was just trying to calm Villager down, decided he had enough and jumped in between the two with his pole extended. At the ends were two sharp spearheads, stopping the two from getting closer.

"Can you all please calm down?!" Panda yelled aloud, "I'm as worried as you are, but if we overreact, Sara can easily overwhelm us if she wanted too; I bet that's the only reason she got to The Smashers that she had under her control."

Everybody stood silent at what he had just said. It wasn't look before Ana calmed down and Mi'kal did as well. The four "adults"- Midna, Palutena, Viridi and Panda- sighed seeing them calm down before the computer's sensor was beginning to react to something. Both Mega Man and Rosalina quickly went over to see what was going on.

"What did the sensors pick up?" Palutena asked quickly coming over to them, "Is it Sara or her troops?"

"Well, we aren't quite sure yet," Mega Man replied, "But it was small, probably a scouting group for the ground; they shouldn't be a problem for Viridi's troops."

"Heh, my troops can take them out with ease," Viridi replied, "But now back to our main objective: The Sacred Items."

"So, are we going to leave Aurora and Red all alone?" Panda asked her.

"No, but we will be needing the other Sacred Items, so we'll have one group get to those two while the others groups go off and get the other items at the same time!" Viridi replied.

"It will save us time and prevent Sara from possessing those two," Palutena said happily, "Now, as for the group…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Red… I don't like this place," Aurora said as the two were walking through the ruins, "its dark… v-very creepy with sp-spider w-webs e-everywhere! C-Can't we just wait for the others o-outside?!"

After deciding to venture into ruins, the two had some good progress, if Aurora would keep up with Red. He offered to carry her in his arms for awhile, but she refused pointing to Nabbit's sack, which hadn't moved since entering unless they brought up treasure. The room that she spoke in was a long hallway without any traps since they were now in the maze part of the ruins.

"Aurora, if you hate this place so much, you can ride on Charizard alright?" Red replied motioning to Charizard, who was out lighting the area and burning the webs blocking their path.

"Don't y-you I'm weak to Fire types?! Even Ch-Charizard has Rock Smash, which doesn't help m-me either!"

"Well, I'm giving you once last chance before I'm going to let you sit there all alone and possibly get captured by Sara."

"…Fine!"

Aurora sighed and jumped onto Charizard's back as Red laughed a bit. She was pouting and both could tell she didn't exactly like the ruins they were in.

"Aurora, just make sure Nabbit doesn't get out and I'll handle this all right?" He asked her, "This will be easy since I've been in ruins before; it can't be that hard."

"If Red could be like Indy, I'd actual be enjoying this," Aurora mumbled to herself, "Though did Red ever go into any ruins? Or am I thinking of Gold?"

"You say something?"

"Um… no…"

"Right…"

"Time to tip the scales!" A voice called out as one of the walls broke down in front of the group.

The two looked over before Aurora's eyes widen seeing who came out from the rubble. One had long blue hair and the other had short white hair…

"W-Wait a second! L-Lucina and Robin?!" She asked jumping down and running over to them, "Yes I predicted more characters right again! But wait, are you two with Sara?"

The two looked at each other before Robin looked back at Aurora confused.

"Sara? Who's that?" He asked me, "Lucina and I were transported in these ruins and we've been trying to get out ever since some weird creatures began to attack us."

"So, you guys must be the Newcomers," Red said walking over with Charizard, "No wonder why you don't know what's going on here; newcomers coming in now probably are safe unless they new Sara. Anyway we need your help locating something; Aurora, could you explain the situation to them?"

"Of course! The more help we get against Sara, the better!" Aurora said holding her sword out, "Time to save Smash Fire Emblem Style!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Wait?! There have been two newcomers?!" Sara asked looking at the screen showing Shade in some forest and Lauren still was in the laboratory.

"Yes, as of 7/14/2014," Lauren replied looking at some papers, "Lucina and Robin have been confirmed, yet we have no visual contact of the two so far. Sara, it is possible that when you distorted this world, it will random send the newcomers to different places than Hyrule or Smash Manor. We are doing everything we can in order to locate and capture them."

"Argh! Why does all this misfortune fall upon me?! Shade! Once you're done capturing the next spirit, go off to fin Robin and Lucina! That's my order!"

"Of course Milady, I shall be off," He replied before hanging up on the girls.

"Sara… I need to get working so I'll be off soon," Lauren said avoiding eye contact with the screen.

"It's alright Lauren, we're friends right?" Sara asked her smiling, "Oh right, I wanted to ask you about Shade's condition right now; how's the Demon's eye doing?"

"It's… getting stronger with every day passing because of the countless battles. Sara, I fear if we can't locate its opposite that it will take full control and destroy us-!"

"Lauren, did you forget I'm the Goddess of Smash now? As long as I'm around, it can't grow that strong! Now I'll be going; Link and I got some plans to get done. Say, do you need any more soldiers over there or are you well?"

Lauren paused for a second before looking back at her notes. Something was on her mind, but Sara couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, could I get Marth over here? I'm afraid I'm short on guards and I don't have many that stand in the castle as they do errands for me."

"Sure thing! I'll send him right over!"

Lauren smiled as she logged off and turned to see a Shy Guy holding a tray of tea for her. Smiling, she took the tea cup and drank some looking at her notes. Another Shy Guy came and she whispered something to him before giving him a small note to go off with. One that Shy Guy left, she looked back at her notes… noting of the Demon's Eye and another eye.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Sara had logged off, but she had opened a new call and the screen showed the hooded figure in some room all alone in almost complete darkness. She knelt down to him before rising to face him.

"How are things going Sara?" He asked her, "Have you stopped the rebels of Satan yet?"

"No… but we've almost gotten noticed of two Newcomers announced and we're doing everything in our power to locate them and get them on our side; I can make sure of this if you need it."

"You're injured still Sara; you can't go off still in that state. Remember I still hold your life in my hands and if you mess up, you might now get another chance to stop Satan from regaining this land."

"Of course Milord! I will recover as you say and I won't fail you twice!"

"Good, then I'll be off."

He logged off from Sara, who grasped her wound.

"I won't lose again," She mumbled to herself, "I will win, despite the consequences!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In Subspace, the manor was corrupted by the negative energy as the hooded figure moved into a room with a two huge shadows chained as he moved to see a trophy in the middle of the two shadows, out of reached. He looked up as the faint lights showed the trophy… blue coloration.

"You can't win this…" One of the shadows said, "You can't control this world or Earth even if you tried!"

"Shut up!" He yelled as electricity shock through the chains, stunning both shadows as they cried in pain, "Besides, I'll absorb his power for my own if Sara falls once again."

"Y-You're… crazy!"

"Crazy? Well it doesn't seem you two are under my rule, aren't I right? Mater and Crazy Hand?"

_May I ask who the jerk that captured the Hands is?_

**Well, you'll find out in the story Shade! I can't spoil everything can I?**

_So, what's going to happen with Lauren? Pleas tell me she's being on our side at least; I want to serve her than Sara…_

**Can't spoil things Shade! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you for Part 2!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Crystal Star Ruins Part

**Hi everybody and since we had the two newcomers- Robin and Lucina- I'm going to have Robin for these parts and an extra chapter for everybody!**

_Why, just why me?_

**And you know what; I might just kick you out if you keep acting that way.**

…Am I in the right place?

_If you mean to talk with Aurora and me, yep you're supposed to be here._

**I'll get this started while you explain the rules to Robin!**

Chapter 10: The Crystal Star Ruins Part 2

During their time in the maze, which involved them breaking their way thrown wall after wall since it was getting prettying annoying for the group, Aurora was explaining to Lucina and Robin what was going on and how she was a fan of the two of them. Red noticed even though it was dark and creepy as she said before, Aurora was talking happily to both Newcomers just like with the other heroes and Panda. This was surprising to him, as she was shy and timid but as soon she met some of her favorite characters, she was going off though she paused for a long time a few times. Being timid was one thing Panda mention to her, but for her to be speaking with them without hesitating; it reminded him of the previous heroes a bit. He would have asked her why it was, but he decided to keep his mouth shut as they continued onward.

"…So as I was saying, that's why I decided that you'd make it in instead of Chrom!" Aurora exclaimed hanging out in Lucina's arms after getting tired of walking, "Though I did want Robin in the game regardless despite when people said you won't get in! Also I had predicted more character returning and coming in as well, but now I'm happy!"

"Well that truly is something," Robin replied, "Say; you said that you knew Marth: Do you mean the Hero-King Marth of old?"

"Yep! I knew him pretty well along with Ike, the Radiant Hero of Tellius! They were both in Brawl: Ike was the Newcomer and Marth is a veteran from Melee. Melee had them as Newcomers with another Lord named Roy, which I have never played his game but I'm not a fan of his since I don't know his but from what he was in Awakening… I'm sticking with Marth."

"So they are really here?" Lucina asked.

"Yes they are! And from what I've heard, they are good friends… though I still hope they are…"

"Let me guess; because of Sara?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately Sara has them and I hope she hasn't done anything bad to them; I'm really worried about both of them… along with the others as well!"

"From what you've been saying, she seems like an actually threat now, don't you agree Lucina?"

"Yes, but even if she proclaims herself a Goddess, she must have a weakness; both Naga and Grima had a weakness even though we looked up to them as gods," She replied nodding.

"You know, now that I think about it… Have you guys encountered one of Sara's… underlings yet?" Robin asked.

"If you don't include Primids or Sara, then no," Aurora replied.

"Hey, if you are done talking," Red said pointing to the gaping hole that had light shining down into another room, "I think I found the chamber with Charizard."

"Great! Now we can get what came here for and get back to the others," Lucina replied before noticing Robin was griping his sword a bit too hard, "Robin? What's wrong?"

"Something… not right here," He replied taking out an Elwind and Bronze Sword, "I sense an enemy ahead."

"Well, let's get ready; we don't want to get into big trouble," Aurora replied jumping down still holding onto Nabbit's bag, "Say, could I get the enemy in this and bring them back to base? Nabbit can't break this and it seems he gave up."

"Whatever works best," Red replied, "Now, let's go in slowly so we don't get ambushed."

"Alright," Lucina replied holding onto the Falchion.

The group slowly turned the corner and stopped at another cornet as they heard talking as steel clashing against something tough. Robin looked over along with Aurora to check it out. Apparently Zero-Suit Samus and Zelda were fighting the block flying towards them, forming stone Golem as a new face was fighting something over a broken tomb. The creature seemed to be a spirit of some kind with barriers blocking them from getting too close to her. The new face had a darken look and was - to Robin- using some sort of Dark Magic. The fight seemed to be more in the trio's favor than the spirits.

"Aurora," Robin whispered, "Who are the three fighting?"

"Well, the one using magic is Zelda- Princess of Hyrule who uses Magic and holds the Triforce of Wisdom," Aurora replied back softly, "The other woman is Samus, but this is the Zero-Suit version of her with Rocket Boots I guess; she's use her gun along with close combat to increase her speed; not very surprising to me as she's a bounty hunter from outer space. As for the one using the dark magic, I'm as clueless as you, though he looks similar to Marth in some ways, but I can assure you that's not Marth."

"How can you tell that?" Lucina asked.

"The sword' different than in either Heroes of Light and Shadow or Shadow Dragon; that's how I know."

Just then the stone golems had fallen to the floor as they turned to see the mysterious man with his sword pointing to the spirit of… a Manectric? This had Aurora confused along with robin, but they kept their mouths shut as they heard them talking.

"Game's up Mighty," He said, "Surrender now or I'll take you by force."

"Like I'd ever surrender to her!" She yelled, "Argh!"

"Still wanting to fight with those injuries?" Zero-Suit Samus asked, "Sorry, but you'd die before you could win; Shade, capture her before she gets into more trouble."

"Robin, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aurora asked him and he nodded.

"Don't tell me what to do," he replied as the dark energy surrounded him, "Be sealed within!"

He threw a gem onto the ground as he began to send the dark energy towards Mighty. Just then, a blast of wind flew and shattered the gem without warning! The trio turned around, but Lucina clashed her sword against Zero-Suit Samus as Charizard flew to send Zelda flying. As the two girls were being taken care of, Robin and Aurora went to confront Shade, who had turned around as Mighty was recovering from the strange magic going back to Shade and the weird energy within the tomb.

"You! Just what are you doing?" Aurora asked pointing her sword out.

"Me? Well then little Mawile, you may call me Shade," He replied before seeing Robin, "Ah! What luck I've got today! Robin, if you wish to live in this world, stop joining with the enemies and come with me to meet my master; you won't regret it."

"After what I saw you do to the spirit over there? Not a chance," Robin replied, "Aurora, let's go!"

"Right!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

It was decided that Ana would go with Chain Chomp, Yoshi and Pit to go find The Ocarina of Time as she knew the Zelda Games pretty well. Midna found out it was in the Twilight Realm and they'd have to go through certain portals that open and close everyday and if they were late, they might lose that item. Ana didn't pay attention to what the others were getting, but she knew she had to go after The Ocarina of Time if it was the last thing she'd do to save this world. Pit was in the back for whatever reason and the group needed to locate the main portal before sundown, which was getting really close. Midna blessed the ones going with Ana so they wouldn't transform in her home realm, but they all promised not to harm her citizens if it ever came to be.

Next was Bryce with Dark Pit and Toon Link to go find The Seven Chaos Emeralds and The Master Emerald. The location was in some cave in a mountain that you would have seen from miles and miles away. Bryce choose to go there himself even though the girls thought Mi'kal would be better off going there. They agreed and Bryce went off to find out who would go with him. When Rosalina asked him why he wanted to go after those items, but he didn't reply.

Finally, Mi'kal was with Panda, Villager and Phosphora to go get Aurora and Red. Since they knew where to go, Panda insisted that he'd go get Aurora and Mi'kal volunteered to go as well. Phosphora went with them instead of Rosalina, since she insisted that Rosalina stay behind with Mega Man. The group agreed to tell them the plan to split up to find the scared items and for them to go after wither The Fire Emblem or The Crystal Stars.

Once the three groups left, Rosalina folding her hands and looked up to the sky before closing her eyes. Viridi, Midna and Palutena had gone off somewhere as Mega Man came over to her side with Luma flying over.

"Rosalina, what's wrong?" He asked her.

She didn't reply to him, which was odd as she never did that before.

"Rosalina?"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Robin's sword clashed against Shade's blade before Aurora came from behind sending copies of swords from behind, causing Shade to teleport to dodge the swords. Robin wasn't attack by the swords as they came back to surround her.

"Seems like my Sword Dance has multiple uses," Aurora said as Shade appeared behind her, "Like this!"

Her swords turned and blocked a few of Shade's attacks before Robin sent Elthunder to blast him away.

"Thanks Robin!"

"Watch your back alright?" Robin asked.

"Fine, just don't think you can win every battle."

As Robin and Aurora charged at Shade, Red had Charizard fighting Zelda and Lucina against Zero-Suit Samus. Zelda was sending her spells to counter Charizard's fire attacks, but was also trying to aim at Red. He was smarter than Zelda as he dodged each one of her spells that were not aimed at Charizard. This actually made her open for more attacks from Charizard than she thought, but Lucina was having a hard time keeping up with Zero-Suit Samus. She didn't know how fast to go against her, but the bounty hunter was tougher than she originally thought. They kept meeting blow to blow without hesitating, but the toll was starting to takes its toll on Lucina. Once Lucina had her guard down, the bounty hunter was about to make her move when a bolt of thunder shoot across, sending her flying into the stone wall. Lucina turned to see the spirit was weakening, but had shot the thunder to help her.

"Thanks," Lucina said to the spirit as she got up to face the hunter, "Now, let's end this!"

The two girls went against one another again as Charizard had finally gotten to actually fight Zelda instead of doing a range game. Red had Charizard attack before noticing Aurora struggling with the bag in her jaws, keeping her from using her extra jaws to fight the Shade guy.

"Aurora! Throw the bag over here!" He yelled dodging another attack from Zelda.

"Are you sure?" She asked helping Robin with her Swords Dance.

"Just do it! You're going to need to fight on even terms than be on handicap!"

She sighed throwing the bag into his arms, which he quickly tied while dodging another attack from Zelda. It was just in time as she noticed that Shade was about to send more of his dark magic at Robin from behind, so she shot out Flash Cannon into the magic and the light was too much, causing it to dispel as Robin countered Shade with his sword before using Arcfire to send him away. Shade was sent back, but getting his footing he sent more of the dark magic after Robin and Aurora. The two side by side and exchange looks.

"Ready Aurora?" Robin asked taking out his Thoron tome.

"On your count Robin," She replied sending her swords forward, shattering after getting hit by some magic.

"Now!"

Shade didn't see it until the Thoron broke through his darkness, which only stung a bit. He didn't notice the incoming Flash Cannon and it hurt like hell to him. Not only was it painful, it sent him flying into the wall as the dark magic was trying to heal him, but it was faltering due to the Flash Cannon's affects still lingering.

"Seems like he can't handle anything light," Aurora said looking at Robin.

"Well, he was using dark magic," Robin replied looking at him, "Though it seems it's trying to heal him…"

"Hey Robin! A little help here?" Lucina yelled striking Zero-Suit Samus again.

"Be right over," He replied as Aurora motioned for him to help her.

He nodded and ran off to help Lucina as she turned back and saw his sword lying on the ground. What caught her attention was the gem-like eye staring right at her. Confused, she touched the gem only to feel a chill crawl up her spine. Shade was out for the count as long as the Flash Cannon's affects were working, so she was fine as she curiously look at how the gem was placed in the sword.

"Odd…" She saw looking at the gem before her jaws charged up to release once more to hit Zelda, "You're welcome Red."

Instead of paying attention to the eye gem, she then noticed a gem shining in some of the rumble. She walked over and picked the amber-colored gem and smiled.

"Oh~! Now this is a pretty one!" She said happily, "I don't care even it's from this world, I love collecting rock!"

"Hey Aurora! Get over here before Red exhausts Charizard," Robin yelled countering the bounty hunter.

"Fine," she said pocketing the gem, "I'll go over there."

Before she did, she grabbed his sword and stabbed hid in his left shoulder and left him alone. He would have yelled, but he was out cold and his magic was trying to heal his wounds and couldn't counter his sword.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So, where's the portal?" Pit asked as they looking over some big lake, "Midna said the portal would be around here, but I don't see it."

"I smell something odd, but I can't find out its location," Ana replied as the group walked towards the lake's edge.

The Chain Chomp suddenly stopped at the edge as Pit gazed into the lake as Yoshi and Ana went around the lake trying to see where the portal was.

"You know, I wonder if the other Assist Trophies are all right," Pit said after a few minutes of silence, "Knowing Sara, they must be going through Hell…"

The Chain Chomp looked at Pit before Pit looked back at the lake. Just as Ana and Yoshi came back, Chain Chomp lunged at Pit, sending him flying into the lake submerging him in the water. Both ran over in shock and saw the lake's water swirling a bit as piece of black squares flew out of the water.

"The portal!" Yoshi said, "Good job Chain Chomp!"

It barked before jumping in right after Pit, leaving the two behind.

"Are you ready for The Twilight Realm Ana?" Yoshi asked her.

"Well, all I can say is… Adventure!" She yelled jumping into the portal.

Sighing, Yoshi followed her into the Twilight Realm.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Bryce, how high are we going?" Toon Link asked as they were gong up the mountain, "Please tell me its close."

"It should be close now," Bryce replied burning off the snow around him with his flames,  
if you two are having so much trouble, then walk behind me; it will keep you warm and make it easier."

"Well, it doesn't help that you're like twice the distance between us!" Dark Pit yelled, "I should have gone with Ana's group…"

"Then stop complaining and get moving!" Bryce replied.

As Bryce went on, the two looked at each other before back at Bryce fading away into the distance.

"Since when did we agree to going with him?" Toon Link asked Dark Pit.

**And soon ends this chapter and now it's time for…**

_Are you exhausted again?_

Aurora, can you please get some rest before you collapse? I don't think we need you unconscious before this story is over.

**Ok Robin~ I'll be quick with this one…**

_And you ignore me completely…_

**I'm tired ok? Anyway thanks for reading and hope to see you in the next chapter… whenever I get that up…**


	12. Chapter 11: Meanwhile with the others…

**I finished it! After how long?**

_I think it's… You know who cares?_

**Shade, don't make me kick you out of here. Also Robin, I got you something from my vacation not only camping, but to Comic-Con. *Hands him a shirt***

_And I get nothing?!_

Shade, I doubt she'd forget about you, unless she wanted too. Thanks for the shirt Aurora!

**No problem! And Shade, you'll get yours later. Anyway for this chapter I'll be going over what both Bryce and Ana are doing. I could do Mi'kal group, but I'm having them next chapter.**

Well, let's not waste more time; start the chapter!

Chapter 11: Meanwhile with the others…

In the Twilight Realm, all seem fine like the game as Ana got up from the floor happily as Yoshi landed beside her. Pit was getting up slightly in pain from Chain Chomp sending him flying into the pool with Chain Chomp happily sitting by his side.

"Now that was… a bit unnerving," Ana said shaking her head, "I didn't expect the portal having that kind of effect of motion sickness…"

"Well I don't blame you," Yoshi replied stretching a bit, "You've never been through any portal before so it will have that affect on your body; it should go away after awhile."

"Thanks…"

"Can somebody please explain WHY the Chain Chomp pushed me into the portal?!" Pit asked pointing to it.

The Chain chomp barked happily as Pit slightly backed up in fear of getting hit.

"Well, I think it just likes you so much," Ana said smiling, "If you know what I mean…"

"I've had my fair share of things getting attached to me, but I'm NOT having that following me around like a dog!"

"You mean like the Reapers?"

"I can handle them, but not that- ARGH!"

Yoshi and Ana saw The Chain Chomp tackle Pit to the ground before picking him up with its chain tied to his ankles, slightly making Ana laugh at him.

"Pit," Ana said, "I think my point has been proven; Now back to find the Ocarina of Time…"

As Pit was trying to get free, Yoshi and Ana went off to find the item with the other two following them. They went wandering some time, sometimes stopping for a long time as they tried to get Pit free from The Chain Chomp's grasp. It wasn't long until they finally found some kind of temple when Ana turned back to see Pit once again trying to break free.

"Pit… can you please just let Chain Chomp carry you?" She asked, "If not, I'm going to knock you out before we even need your help."

"You're acting just like Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled back.

"Am I? Well I'll take that as a complement!"

"It wasn't supposed to be a complement!"

"Really? It sounded like one to me."

"If you two could quick talking nonsense over there," Yoshi said pointing to the Temple, "We got a job to do."

"Right… let's go!" Ana exclaimed.

The group went into the Temple and once inside, they found themselves looking down a silent temple with incense in the air and an altar with something floating above it. There was no sign of anybody had been inside for a long time or any enemies inside the Temple at all. It had an odd, creepy feeling as the group entered and walked towards the altar. Ever step they took echoed in the Temple as the thin incense smoke quivered and the few blue lights flickered. Ana's ears were bend down as she tried to not hear each echo as it was starting to creep her out. They soon got to the altar to find the Ocarina floating in the air by the Twilight Realm's energy.

"Um… is it just me or is there going to a catch to this?" Pit asked as Ana was trying to get up on the altar.

"Who cares? As long as we get this we'll be fine!" Ana replied as Yoshi helped her onto the altar, "Now, time to grab this and get out of this place!"

Just as she grabbed it with her paws, a loud screeching sound echoed throughout the temple, somehow not disturbing the lights or incense, but instead the exit was changed to leading into another room. Still no enemies appeared as Ana jumped down now with the Ocarina in her mouth.

"Um… I'm guessing that's the catch," Yoshi said.

"See? I told you! Now I bet we're stuck here as well!"

"Not exactly… Pit," a mysterious voice said from the darkness, "And is that a Growlithe?"

The group's eyes widen as they looked around to locate the voice. It wasn't from the group and it could have been from one of Sara's allies, so they were on their guard.

"Who said that?" Yoshi asked aloud.

"Um… did you really forget about me? Wow, Sara must have done more damage than I thought…"

"…Should we know you?" Pit asked before The Chain Chomped barked happily, "Argh please don't run off now!"

"Well, at least he remembers me; that's a relief I guess…"

"…You're acting so calm, even for an ally of Sara…" Ana finally said with The Ocarina in one of her paws, "Now come out before I get you out of the shadows!"

"A Growlithe with a personality? You wouldn't happen to be brought here by Crazy Hand's magic were you?"

"Crazy Hands? Wait a second…"

"Ok so you aren't with Sara; that's good news for me…"

"Just who in all of The Pok_é_dex are you?"

"Fine, if that's what you wait, I'll come out…"

From the shadows in front of tem, the figure slowly began visible, revealing itself to be a female Lopunny with a green and blue bracelet on her right wrist. She had a smirk on her face, but what was odd was on one of her ears there was a blue and green cloth tied around the lower part of the ear, almost like it was keeping that piece of the ear from falling off. The same clothes were around her lower left leg and around her forehead like a headband. Yoshi looked at her before a young, smiling Buneary flashed in his mind.

"…It can't be… Lilac?!" He asked her as she smiled.

"…Been a long time, hasn't it?" She asked smiling at him.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Hey guys!" Bryce yelled, "I found entrance!"

"F-Finally," Dark Pit replied as he finally reached Bryce with Toon Link, "Now can we get inside before I freeze my wings off?"

"Well if you weren't so slow."

"You left us!"

While Bryce and Dark Pit were yelling at each other, Toon Link was working on getting the door open. The group had been climbing the freezing mountain for about… a long time and it was getting colder every second Toon Link and Dark Pit were there- Bryce was fire, so he was keeping himself warm. Toon Link just unlocked the door as Bryce was trying to burn Dark Pit until Toon Link threw one of his bombs at them and stopped them fighting.

"Can we get going before you two defeat yourselves?" Toon Link asked them.

The group went inside and found themselves at a fork leading in three directions. They couldn't tell which the right way was, but Dark Pit shoots his arrow through each one, and only the one that seemed safe was they one to the right, so they went that way. On their way through the cave, Primids ambushed them every room they went in. Every time they got stronger until the group finally arrived in the deepest part of the cave. Strangely, it was lit up and they didn't need Bryce to burn more of his fire just to see where they were going.

"Well, it's either we've hit a dead end or something got the Emeralds first," Dark Pit said looking around, "Strange, it's like something lighting this area, but nothing's exactly in here besides the shrine…"

"…Something's not right with the lights," Bryce said with his claws burning brighter, "It's lighting everything here except us…"

Just then they heard the ground cracking behind them before it collapsed underneath them, sending them down into a dark abyss. They couldn't see where they were following, but Toon Link looked above them to see the light forming into a winged creature…

"Sara!" He yelled.

"Now, time to play, shall we?" She asked transforming into a griffon and flying straight at them.

They group managed to dodge her attack as the light surrounded her body. Bryce spun around and managed to get some of the flames on her wings, but they disappeared soon after as they landed on the ground finally. Dark Pit saw Sara got up just fine grinning before laughing like a maniac. It was a creepy laugh and first time Bryce thought she was actually… unnerving.

"What's wrong gays? Can't handle the power of God?" She asked them spreading her wings to make herself look bigger, "As long as God is on my side, you gay liberals won't ever win! Satan will fall and God will rule all! As long as our army is being produced on schedule, I'll be God's greatest warrior!"

"An army?!" Toon Link asked surprised by what she said.

"Yes, right now in The Mushroom Kingdom Lauren's helping I produce an army for God that will destroy people like you to purge all from Satan's grasp! I would have sent one of my greatest warriors here, but he's off taking care of your friends right now! As long as I gain the power of those you defeated me old self, nothing shall stop me!"

"You're crazy!" Dark Pit yelled at her.

"I'm not! I'm just smarter than all you liberals!"

Just before she charged straight at the group, the field suddenly shifted left, causing the group to plant their feet to not fall over, but when Sara flew up to avoid the shift, a bolt of lighting shot her down as the field shifted back to normal. Bryce noticed that the lighting had struck Sara's left wing, causing her to shift to her angel-like form and leaning on her staff.

"What was that?" Bryce asked looking around before seeing the Subspace form around Sara, "Still haven't recovered Sara?"

"S-Shut up! I'm fine!" She said panting a bit, "Take this!"

She sent tentacles straight towards them, but the group didn't notice the ones below them, giving Sara the chance to grab them from below. They shot up from below as the ones from Sara's side retreated back towards her. Sara laughed at the boys were trying to break free from her grasp, but she shook her hand and walked over to them with the Subspace creating a shield around her.

"Now, time to tip the scales in _**MY**_ favor," She said as her eyes started to glow green.

Bryce noticed how Sara was releasing some kind of green energy, with it mostly relating to her eyes and struggled to break free. It was getting closer to the group, but from a big crack in the wall behind him a group was watching over and when one saw the energy coming from Sara, it looked back at one of its comrades, who nodded.

**Ah cliffhangers, how I can use it when I'm getting done with a chapter that I don't want to spoil the surprise…**

_Say, why is Lilac out-of-character? I don't believe she's supposed to be like that…_

According to what's in Aurora's notes… Well I'll just say it's because of Crazy Hand…

**And it's for the plot… plus the fact I needed to get her in this story…**

_You forgot her, didn't you?_

**REXBOLT! *Sends blat lighting from the sky and strike him* Don't worry about him; he'll be fine… I think.**

You didn't have forged tome right?

***looks at tome* …No…**

*sigh* We need a healer…

**Um… I-We'll have Shade back by the next chapter, but until then we'll see you later!**


	13. Chapter 12: It's time for some Assist

Aurora, is Shade back or what?

**Good news everybody! Shade is back and another chapter is up!**

_Ow… my body is still hurting…_

**Well that's fine with me, but let's see… What should I note here?**

Maybe we can note at the end if you have nothing to say right now?

**Good idea Robin! Anyway let's get going!**

Chapter 12: It's time for some "Assistance"

Just as Sara was about to infect the boys with her power, something shot straight at her from behind, but wasn't exactly aimed directly at her. Sara, confused, turned around to see a hooded figure charging an attack.

"Huh? Now look who's here," Sara said as she dispelled her shield and the energy to target the hooded figure, "I'll take you out first, weakling."

"Oh really? Then you're stupid enough to face me," The figure replied.

"Stupid? I'm God's soldier and I won't lose to a weak spawn of Satan!" She yelled pointing her staff.

Unknowing to her, another figure had a sword ready to strike her. In an instant the figure attacked Sara catching her off guard. As fell to the floor as the tentacles vanished, freeing Bryce, Toon Link and Dark Pit. As Bryce got up, he saw that Sara focused more on the one who attacked her, but suddenly multiple knives were sent flying at Sara. The boys dodged it as Sara recoiled in pain just as another figure threw a hammer at Sara. Now Sara was mad and hitting her staff on the ground, Subspace began to spread across the fields.

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled from above, "Chaos Spear!"

The attack sent by another figure shot straight at Sara's staff, cracking the staff almost to breaking point. It caused the Subspace to stop and retreat into her staff, causing Sara to curse aloud.

"Wait a second, Chaos Spear?" Bryce asked looking at the one who had used the move, "Could that be…?"

"You little-! You'll pay for that!" She yelled pointing her staff at them as her wings opened up, though one was being held up by the Subspace.

_Sara! Now's not the time! I won't lose my greatest warrior when you still haven't recovered from your injuries!_

Sara ignored the voice in her head and transformed back into her Griffon form, but Primids by her side as she flew up into the air. The two groups on the floor had no choice but to take care of the Primids while getting ready to dodge or strike Sara if needed. The hooded group looked familiar to Bryce, but he couldn't get an answer until the fighting stopped. As they fought the Primids, Sara watched from above and another hooded figured watched from above. The last figured had some kind of missile launcher ready aimed right at her wings. It was somewhat shaky, but other that that, it was a good aim. The two groups had just finished up the Primids without trouble, but Sara cried out as she began to charge up for an attack. The last figure had an image of a Gabite smiling at him flash in his mind before hearing a loud scream.

"This… is for Frost," the figure said as he released the missile.

The missile made a direct ht, causing Sara to scream in pain as one of the wings flew off as she fell to the ground. Both groups looked up at the last figure, which pulled down his hood revealing to be Solid Snake. He jumped down and looked at Sara, who had reverted back and was slowly getting up. Bryce looked at him before noticed where he was looking at: Sara's wing wasn't bleeding, but it was trying to heal itself with the Subspace.

Snake didn't speak a word to her, but rather allowed her to be in pain.

"Snake," one of the hooded figures asked, "What should we do now?"

"We're going to get the emeralds back to our friends and help them out Lyn," Snake replied before looking over at Bryce, "Are you with Sara?"

"…No sir," Bryce replied, "We're against Sara; say, what's going on with Sara and-

"We'll explain it later," Lyn replied, "But we need to get out of here; that will only slow Sara down for a little longer. Shadow, get us to safety!"

The figure, revealing to be Shadow, nodded and used Chaos Control to get out of the area. Sara was left there as she got up using her staff before looking at her injured wing. It was turning into dust as a new one replaces the scar on her back. Taking in a deep breathe, she looked up and vanished from the area.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Wait a second; let me get this straight," Ana said as the group was following Lilac through the Temple, "You are Lilac, _**The**_ Lilac who helped Warrior Kitty, Light, Frost and Mighty defeat Sara. Now you're in Lopunny form because Crazy Hand tried to summon you all once again, but didn't tell Master Hand or anybody else, but couldn't complete it because of Sara?"

"Well, I'm the closest one to my original self," Lilac replied, "Warrior Kitty and the others are stuck in spirit form, but Crazy Hand kind of forgot their original forms and I'm the closest one he remembers. I managed to escape when Sara took over the Mansion and everybody was safe since Sara can't harm them in spirit form. I don't know what's going on right now with them, but I've been stuck here for a while and taking out the Primids who came for the Ocarina."

"So that explains why there aren't any enemies here," Yoshi said, "But how did you know we weren't under Sara's control?"

"Sara… doesn't use the glowing green eyes anymore, but something more… dangerous…"

"And what would that be?" Pit asked.

Lilac sighed as they stopped in front of a door and took a deep breathe.

"Sara… removed the good part of that person's self… and withers keeps it locked away or destroys it…"

"What?! She can do that?!" Ana exclaimed, "But I thought…"

"The gas she has does get them under her control, but what I'm talking about is for those who have strong spirits that can resist the normal gas; I've been looking for some way to reverse it, but I might have found a way to reverse those who had their good spirit destroyed by Sara."

"But what about the other ones?" Pit asked her.

"All that is needed is for those two parts to reunite and then they'll be saved."

"So… why were you here of all places?" Yoshi asked her.

"I… managed to find five old friends of ours that had been lost even before Sara came here, and they need a song played by The Ocarina of Time to free them; this is why I've stayed here away from Sara."

Lilac opened the door as the group behind her let out a huge gasp. The room was all dirty yes, but a light lit up a tablet on the far wall with five trophies lined across the wall. They went up to the far end of the wall and looked at the trophies.

"These are…" Yoshi started.

"Pichu… Dr. Mario… Young Link… Mewtwo… and Roy…" Ana said cutting Yoshi off, "The Melee Five…"

There was a long silence as they were looking at the five who were still in their trophy form, but their stands were grey, not golden.

"…I don't know why they were here," Lilac finally said, slightly scary the group, "But the writings on the wall…"

Ana looked up and noticed the writings on the wall, backing up a bit to see the whole entire thing. The writings were fainted yes, but the last things that were written on the wall were a series of dots in a pattern of some kind. Just then she noticed the faint lines going through each dot, reminding her of something…

"Wait a second… are those the music script thingy from Ocarina of Time?" She asked as she looked at the Ocarina, "…How long has it been since I played that game? No! I need to focus on getting the song to play. Hey, can anybody here play the Ocarina?"

Every looked at Pit, who was still being held by The Chain Chomp happily.

"Why are you all looking at me?!" He asked.

"…You're the only one who can play it besides Lilac…" Yoshi replied.

"And since I was brought back here by Crazy Hand, I rather not get into the details regarding my side-effects… So you're the one who has to play it!" Lilac said happily.

"I-You just like torturing me don't you?"

"Maybe…" Ana said handing him the Ocarina, "Good luck!"

Sighing, Pit took it and after trying to get into the right position, began to play the music written on the wall. It was sweet melody, almost upbeat yet holding sadness in its notes. They saw a faint glow come from the Ocarina as Pit continued to play the song. Before they knew it, they had vanished along with the Melee Five.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

After battling for what seemed like forever, Aurora finally took in a deep breathe and sheathed her sword as she walked over and jumped onto Robin's shoulder. They had just finished the battle and luckily they had Zelda and Zero-Suit Samus as statues for the time-being. Red withdrew Charizard as he saw Lucina turned around and seemed to be looking for something.

"Hey… where did that other guy go?" She asked, "We only have two of them here with us…"

"You mean Shade? Last time I saw him, I stabbed him with his own sword," Aurora replied climbing into Robin's hood, "Do you mind me hanging out in here for now?"

Robin shook his head as he turned around back to the broken altar as something was shining inside the altar. Confused, he walked over and began to push some rumble off of the object. The other noticed it and walked over to help him. After pushing some more off, the object had glow brighter and flew surrounding the group. It turned out to be The Seven Crystal Stars! Aurora gasped seeing the stars surrounding the group, not noticing the other gem in her pocket glowing s well.

_Save… Light… Frost… Warrior Kitty…_

A voice echoed in all of their heads as the stars brighten and spun faster around them, vanishing with the group altogether…

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Hey Mi'kal, are you sure we're going the right way?" Phosphora asked him as they continued to wander in the dark forest, "We've been here for hours at most!"

"It was your idea to cut through the forest instead of going around it," He replied seeing Panda and Villager already ahead of them, "Don't go too far you two; I don't want to get lost without you guys."

"Don't worry, its fine; Villager and I have been marking where we have been unlike you two back there," Panda saw as Villager swung his axe against another tree, "This way."

"Are you sure about that? Viridi won't like that."

"It's barely visible, so it's good."

"Then how can we see it?"

"You can see it when you close to it, not from far away," Villager replied, "Come on."

The group continued to go through the forest until they suddenly stopped by a huge tree in the forest towering above all the others. When they stopped, Phosphora flew over to the tree and then a bit before her eyes widen.

"This tree… It's frozen…" She said to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Mi'kal asked her going towards the truck.

"It's frozen!" She replied flying down to the group, "It's neither dieing nor growing; it's like it's frozen in time!"

"Are you serious?" Villager asked walking over towards the tree, "Only one way to find out!"

Taking out his water can, he poured some water down onto the trunk, and it slid off and instead of sinking into the soil, it just stayed there like a small puddle of water on a wooden floor.

"What the-!" Mi'kal exclaimed looking at it, "This is freaky and defiantly not following logic!"

"Unless somebody placed a spell here," Panda replied before footsteps were being heard, "! Hide!"

The group quickly went to hide in the trees and waited in the shadows for whoever was coming. As Phosphora was looking from the big tree, her eyes widen as two figures came from the shadows, one from the forest and another one came from the tree, like it was an actually building. She didn't believe it, as even though it was frozen the texture looked and felt the same as any other plant. As for the two figures, she could tell one was Sara, though injured from another fight, but the one coming the tree she didn't recognized.

"Sara!" The girl yelled running over to Sara, "Are you all right? Don't tell me you got into another battle…"

"Nothing… too deep," Sara replied smirking at her friend, "It's never anything that could kill me after what God did…"

"You're still reckless! What would happen if you left me? I'd…"

"Calm down Lauren; I can back safely and that's all that matters. Now can we go inside? I need to inform God about something before dropping off another girl for you."

"Another spirit? You got which one?"

"Frost; wasn't hard with my powers, but did Shade get the one he was sent after?"

"No… and he hasn't returned yet; you haven't seen him have you?"

"No, but let's talk inside; I rather not have anybody overhear us…"

As the two girls went inside, Phosphora flew down and just before the door closed, she lightly grabbed the door as the two girls walked over, not noticing the door didn't close behind them. Once they sounded far away, the group reappeared and met up by the door.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Villager asked them.

"Yeah, and this is making me wonder… Why would they need those spirits and how did they get here? We didn't summon them and I'm sure Master Hand didn't summon them here…"

"What about Crazy Hand?" Panda asked.

"…Possible, but I doubt it," Phosphora replied, "But we need to tell the others before we go inside; I'll leave my electric charm on it so we can get back inside."

"What about Aurora and Red?" Mi'kal asked.

"Relax, she's fine," Viridi's voice echoed in their heads, "She's back safe and sound; you guys alright?"

"Um… yeah, but we got information that is important which we need to share to all of you," Villager replied, "Can you bring us back?"

"Got it!"

With a flash of light, they were gone.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Lauren was pacing back and forth in her room holding a tube full of strange liquid while mumbling to her. Sara was in another room talking to God, leaving her all alone with anybody else Many weird memories were in her brain, replacing what she knew when she was first helping Sara with her goals, making her think deeper and deeper when she was alone. Without Shade to help her by using The Demon's Eye to take away her negative emotions, she just couldn't think straight…

"…This is making no sense!" she yelled throwing the tube onto her bed without causing it the crack as she collapsed into her chair, "First I'm Sara's best friend, and now I'm thinking Sara is just using me! This is so confusing!"

Getting up from the chair, she walked over to the mirror and looked into it. Instead of seeing herself, all she saw was green glowing eyes on a Pikachu's face staring straight at her. Closing her eyes she shook her head and fell back onto the bed holding her head. One of her eyes opens and saw her tube still not broken and sighed before looking up at the ceiling. Inside, she felt guilty about how she treated the other Smashers, even though she tried not to put them in much pain and not like what Sara did. Suddenly she remembered what she did to Marth and what pains she had put them through just to make them obey… How she agreed to remove or destroy their resistance without thinking about what would happen after that. Finally her eyes widen as the green aura around her broke as she grabbed her tube and walked to the door. Opening the door, she saw one of her Goomba waiting there with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Miss Lauren?" He asked her, "Queen Sara told me you shouldn't go out alone…"

"Oh! Well I'm going to the dungeons; I need to check out something and find somebody prefect for this little experiment," she replied pointing to the tube in her hand, "Could you tell Sara if she needs me I'll be there. I just needed to think things over before I did the experiment."

"Of course Milady, but should I get an escort for you?"

She though about one thing she regretted the most and how she could at least fix one of her mistakes. If she wanted answers, she has to use him, despite what would happen to her.

"Could you… get Marth for me?"

Nodding, the Goomba went off as she clutched the tube to her chest.

_I need answers about this mess… And the only way is to get him back to himself and erase the other one before Sara finds out…_

_*pulls out sword and points it at her next* Aurora! You got some explaining to do!_

***listening to music before removing her headphones* Huh? Oh hi Shade! *looks at Chapter* …Oh, that's why you're… First thing first lower the sword before I get the steel bat and send you to the moon!**

_*lowers sword*_

**Now that you're calmed down now… Let's go like this: You know how nothing was in the cave? Well… Find out next time!**

Um… I'm not ever going to ask…


	14. Chapter 13: The Pre-Siege of Mushroom Ki

**Shade I swear if you harm me I'll Rexbolt you out of her permanently.**

What did he do this time?

**Tried to kill me by posting "filler" chapter…**

_And it doesn't do anything as far as I could tell!_

It's call character development… or at least some with foreshadowing…

**Correct Robin, but now onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 13: The Pre-Siege of Mushroom Kingdom

Back at the base, everybody was in the huge meeting room looking over the map as Robin was strategizing. He was scanning the map and looking for the most effective way to siege the palace. As he was working on what he did best, the others were talking with the rest of the Assist Trophies and everybody else who was there. It turned out the Assist Trophies got all the emeralds before Sara came, but couldn't save Frost. Bryce could see the anger in his eyes and felt the same way with the remaining Smashers. As for how snake was safe, he wouldn't answer why but explained before Bryce came Sara had gotten to Frost before they could. Aurora was eating an apple while looking over Robin's shoulder happily while Panda had a piece of bamboo with Villager on the floor. Somehow by Pit playing the Ocarina, the Melee Five returned to normal and Pit still didn't have any peace of his own for now. Bryce was with Dark Pit helping burn off the ice from his wings, even though Toon Link didn't have any snow or ice on him when they came back. Mi'kal was with some of the Assist Trophies and Yoshi talking to one another, and Ana was trying to open a cardboard box, but was having trouble with it.

"Um… do you need some help?" Lyn asked Ana, "If you'd like I'd-

Annoyed, Ana growled and began to tear it apart with her teeth furiously. Lyn's eyes widen and slowly backed away.

"I guess you don't need help…"

Meanwhile as Robin was starting to complete his strategy, he couldn't help seeing a certain someone looking at the map. Aurora had finished her apple, but still hadn't moved from his shoulder.

"…Aurora, can you please get off my shoulder for a second?" He asked her as she stared at the map, "I don't want you to fall over when I move."

"Okay Robin!" She replied going over to his hoodie and sitting there.

"I don't mean there, I meant on the ground."

"Why~? I like your jacket-coat! It's so soft."

Sighing, Robin started to take off his jacket as Aurora landed on the floor before tossing his jacket into her arms.

"There, just let me do my work and don't ruin it," he replied.

Smiling, she rolled up his jacket and happily carried it off someplace. Robin called everybody to the table and they gathered around.

"Ok, here's the plan," He began, "Since we know neither Sara nor whoever she's with knows that we found another passageway into the castle, our best bet to catch them off guard is to go through their while the diversion will be both Palutena and Viridi's armies attacking the castle from where they're expecting. If we want to capture the Mushroom Kingdom with little causalities, we'll need two groups inside the castle: one to lad a separate army from behind and another to defeat whoever's ruling the castle."

"I understand, but if Sara's there, it might not be easy to get inside undetected," Pit said looking at the map, "How can we go inside undetected?"

"Last time we saw Sara; she was injured and was talking about the previous five heroes' spirits inside," Panda replied, "So even if she stayed, she'd still be too weakening to do anything superior to us, so we might be on even ground for now."

"I get it! That other small group will not only get to Sara and whoever's with her, but also free the remaining spirits! Nice thinking Robin," Palutena said.

"Exactly, but we really have to count on catching them off guard," He said, "We need to attack when they have less guards around the castle walls and the two groups sneaking inside can't get caught."

"I can get them inside," Snake replied, "Plus I need to rescue Frost before they do anything bad to her."

"I'll go inside as well," Lilac said by Snake's side, "I can sense the others pretty well in this form, giving us more time to deal with our enemies then wandering around aimlessly."

"Ok, but it would be best if we split us Smashers as well," Mewtwo said, "If we're all in one group, Sara could capture us all and we'll lose."

"Ok, we'll split into three groups: One to attack from the outside, one to go inside for a surprise attack, and the one finding the spirits and defeating the leader within the castle. Any questions?"

"I got one," Roy asked, "Where's your jacket?"

"That's not important Roy, but from what can sense," Lilac said with her ears slightly twitching, "I think it's best to attack in the early morning; they have the least amount of guards during that time."

"Ok, it's getting into the late hours, so tomorrow morning we'll strike," Robin said, "So get your rest tonight and prepare for the fight."

"Right!" Everybody replied.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Each team slept in the same room, idea by Viridi so they couldn't leave any member behind and so she didn't have to prepare many rooms. In the first room were the ones going to be the diversion: Pit, Dark Pit, Chain Chomp, Dr. Mario, Red, Phosphora, Magnus, Lyn, Knuckle Joe, Waluigi, and Yoshi. Inside, pit and Dark Pit were arguing with one another as The Chain Chomp held them both down with its tail, Dr. Mario was talking to Young Link and Knuckle Joe about battle scenarios. Yoshi was ignoring Waluigi's screams as Magnus was trying to get him to shut up- Magnus was really tired. The girls were, however, fine in their corner talking to one another happily with everything happening around them. One thing Lyn didn't like though was how it was the noise and finally decided that she had enough as Phosphora agreed. Both girls stood up as Phosphora sent a bolt of lighting at the ground, getting their attention.

"Can everybody SHUT UP and go to sleep?!" Lyn yelled at them all pointing her sword at them, "If not I'll knock you out before we even starting battle! No buts or questions!"

The room went dead silent after that.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The second room, the one to lead the second army for the surprise attack had: Robin – still without his jacket, Shadow, Elec Man, Takamaru, Lucina, Roy, Villager, Isabelle, Red and his team, Zelda, Toon Link, Rosalina and Luma. The room was calmer as most of the group was asleep except for Lucina, Red, Roy, and Robin. Red was lying on his bed awake while Roy was still silently training as Lucina looked over at Robin, who was reading another book of his without his jacket while lighting it up with his fire tome just enough to read and not to bother anybody else. She giggled at seeing Robin without his special jacket- he never took it off when she saw him.

"Something wrong Lucina?" He asked her, noticing that she giggled.

"It's… odd seeing you without your jacket," She replied softly as Roy was finishing up his drills, "You gave it to Aurora right?"

"She wouldn't get off of my shoulder, that's why. It was starting to hurt my shoulder and I needed her off; I would have made her fall anyway…"

"Heh, doesn't that sound like Morgan? Always cheerful to a point and never leaving you alone?"

"Please Lucina, don't compare her to Morgan please; she's not exactly the same and she has her panda bear as well."

"Oh? So she does remind you of her."

"No! What makes you say that?"

"Your blush kind of proves it," Roy said interrupting the two as he climbed up to the bunk above Lucina's.

Robin glared at Roy before returning to his book as Lucina took out her mask remembering what Aurora said about Marth in the ruins.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"_He was… kind, considerate, and calm. And despite his station, quick with a smile*," Aurora said after thinking about it for awhile, "Yeah! That's how I'd describe him!"_

"_That sounds a lot like Tiki,**" Lucina replied, "She said the exact same thing."_

"_I got no better way to describe him! Just between you and me… I think Robin shares a similar personality… or rather spirit like Marth."_

"_Really? How so?"_

"_He can grow bonds with many different people and solves problems thrown at him; He even can- Naw, I shouldn't say that."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Lucina… if you had to choose to either kill yourself and the enemy to save everybody or let somebody kill the enemy without you dieing with everybody living happily… what would you choose?"_

"_I'd choose the one with the fewer amounts of people dieing."_

"_Even if that enemy would return after many years and if you were connected to that enemy?***"_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Then we're different… I'd die to protect everybody around me; if I had that choice, I'd die to ensure everybody else's safety before my own… Even if I can't meet them ever again…"_

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Lucina sighed and placed her mask away and looked over to Robin, who had fallen asleep with his book and tome place neatly underneath his bed. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In the final room and the one with almost every sleeping had: Snake, Lilac, Aurora, Bryce, Ana, Mi'kal, Panda, Mega Man, Pichu, Ashley and Mewtwo. Everybody was sound asleep except for Aurora, Panda and Pichu, who was trying to shake Lilac awake before seeing Aurora looking at her.

"Eh? Pichu?" She whispered looking at her with Robin's jacket in her arms still, "What's wrong?"

"I… can't sleep," Pichu replied crawling up to Aurora's bunk, which she was sharing with Panda, who had gotten up when Aurora heard Pichu asking Lilac something, "It's just… I have nightmares of Pikachu been taken away with everybody else, leaving me all alone and Sara… leaving me to be forgotten with Dr. Mario and the other three; it's happened every night and I can't get any sleep…"

"You're… scared without somebody like Pikachu or Warrior Kitty around you huh?" Panda asked her.

"N-No! I can take care of myself-! Ep!" Pichu didn't noticed her sudden release of sparks and almost fell over in shock if Aurora didn't grab her.

"I'm guessing you're like me as well; I hate sleeping with bad dreams," Aurora said holding Robin's jacket closer to her chest, "I use to have that problem, being an only child and all; whenever I got scared, I run over to my mother crying holding my Blankie and Panda in my arms. It's alright Pichu; I'm still like that even now…"

"W-Wait? But aren't you?"

"Yeah, but she's learn to grow apart from it," Panda replied smiling at Pichu, "She'll grow from sleeping with her childhood soon, but for now, she's just a little girl."

"If you want, you can sleep with us tonight," Aurora said extending her hand to Pichu, "Friends?"

Pichu's eyes widen seeing Aurora as Warrior Kitty and Panda as Pikachu as tears began to form in her eyes. Smiling she took Aurora's and the three of them got comfortable on the bed and finally got situated on the bed. Together, they finally went to sleep as Aurora held not only Pichu's hand, but also Robin's jacket by Panda's side.

*** The line Aurora uses is an actually quote describing Marth in Lucina and Tiki's Support**

**** Tiki- A manakete and good friend of Marth**

***** This choice is a major spoiler for the Endgame of Awakening, so be warned.**

**Besides that information stuff, I'd like to just say last Chapter had… 3017 words! I'm tired and I still got more to do!**

_And I ask again, why are you posting filler?!_

Because-

**Because I can now Shut Up!**

And that's why you don't get her mad, but I'll cut it off for now so Aurora can rest easy now! This has been Aurora, Shade and me, Robin; we'll see you again once Aurora gets to it!


	15. Chapter 14: The Siege of Mushroom Kingd

**Robin is I'm way too tired to post a chapter, don't make me.**

Already noted that Aurora.

**Anyway welcome back and now it's time for something very important: Taking the Mushroom Kingdom back!**

_And where am I in all of this?_

**You appear once more, so relax. Anyway now let's begin!**

Chapter 14: The Siege of Mushroom Kingdom Part 1

It was in the early morning and in the Mushroom Kingdom, all seemed fine… as far as Lauren's reign. Of what the citizens heard, at least it wasn't like in Hyrule; Lauren didn't change much around the kingdom besides the increase in guards as far as they knew. Everything was fine, but they missed the calming breezes and without many guards around them. For them in the morning, they all were happy not to have many guards during that time. From the outside towns surrounding the castle, some toads were doing their normal everyday work when they heard a sound not too far from them. Looking up, panic and fear consumed the toads seeing a whole army heading their way to the castle. Toads panicked and ran away as the army passed by not harming the toads. Some looked back after they passed, only to see the guards as trophies and the large army going towards the castle.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Milady Lauren! Lauren!" A voice called out from outside her room, getting up the sleeping girl from her slumber.

Angered, she quickly threw on her bathrobe- of all things- and opened the door to see Peach there terrified with Sara by her side.

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, "Can't I get some good sleep or what?"

"Lauren! We've got reports that an army is heading this way to the castle!" Peach replied, "They're also ten minutes away and we need you to lead us to defend the castle with Queen Sara!"

"Sara! Get the army ready while I get ready for battle. Peach, get the others ready and bring me Marth and Falco! If they think they'll get us that easily, then we'll show them how prepared we are!"

Both nodded as Sara took off in flight as Peach ran down the hallway. Sighing, she closed the door and quickly got dressed, grabbing her lance when she noticed something lurking in the shadows.

"Shade, not now," She said turning around seeing him sitting on her bed, "We're going into battle and now's not the time for you be here."

"Oh? Just because I'm helping out doesn't mean I'll join everything you command me to do," he replied, "Besides, that Mawile does know how to fight."

"I don't care right now, but if you want to exist more, you better get away from here or I'll make you do so."

"What? You don't want to set things right?"

"No, I just need you far from Sara and… the other one; if they find out what I've done last night, they'll kill us for sure. Hey, as long as Sara doesn't think I'll betray her, we'll be fine…"

"Alright, but if you need me, I'll be back where they took me from; do you still carry that object they need to defeat the two?"

Lauren looked at him confused, but nodded as he opened a portal.

"Remember this Lauren, a Mary-Sue and the one who's helping her, they took somebody's idea and made them their own."

She was left there all alone just as she heard the knocking at her door. Looking at the door, she took a deep breathe and opened it to see Sara there waiting for her.

"Sara…" Lauren said.

"Ready? You took longer than needed…"

"Sorry, just thinking what we needed to do, that's all; Sara, are you sure you wait to fight?"

"I'm not capable, but I'll get some help from God while you take control of this battle; it won't be much, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Good, well I'll be off!"

Sara opened her wings and flew into a Subspace portal as Marth and Falco came over to her. No words were exchanged, but the group nodded to one another before heading in the throne room.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Ok, it should be around here," Ana said as the two groups were walking into a clearing with a huge tree towering over the others, "Ah! Here it is!"

The two groups walked over as Ana began to mess with some of the bark before the door open, revealing the secret passage. It was dark and no guards seemed to be by the entrance, to their relief.

"Ok, you all know the plan right?" Robin asked the smallest group, "We can't complete it without your help…"

"You don't need to remind us; we got it Robin," Snake replied as he stepped through the opening first, "Just focus on your objective."

As the smallest group went inside first, Robin could help fixing his jacket a bit as Mi'kal gave the all clear sign after what seemed to be forever. Nodding, he looked back at everybody, who nodded back at him.

"Now, time to take back our home!" He yelled, "Charge!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The fighting inside the castle was fierce as the armies clashed against one another. Lauren's army was trying it's best to hold it's ground, but it wasn't going good for her weaker soldiers as she had some of the best with her in the throne room. She was waiting for them to come, but in the mean time, she looked over to some of the other brainwashed Smashers and knew that she had way too many with her for the fight, so she had to let some go into the front lines.

"Peach, Bowser, Pac Man, Wii Fit Trainer!" She called out, "Go to the front lines right now!"

They nodded and went through a secret exit to the fighting as Lauren sat on the throne closing her eyes. It was getting to the time she was waiting for- finding out the truth that she needed to know and no matter what would happen, she would find out.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Outside the castle, the battle was tough since the walls were very strong and the army outside was keeping its ground only at the wall. Pit and Dark Pit were on the ground back to back fighting the soldiers who came their way as The Chain Chomp jumped down on any long-rang attackers aiming at the two angels. Red was assisting Yoshi and Dr. Mario with Squirtle out first. Lyn and Magnus were side by side fighting with their swords cutting through each line of soldiers without hesitation. Knuckle Joe was with Phosphora and Waluigi handling the ones trying to get to the main groups of fighters and was doing pretty well.

"How are they keeping the wall this strong?" Pit asked after cutting down another enemy.

"I'll give them the fact they'll very loyal to Sara," Phosphora replied, "But that's it."

Well if we are going to succeed, we need that wall taken down," Knuckle Joe said looking at the wall, "We need the others to give us a way in."

"Until then, we need to fight," Lyn yelled, "So less talking and more fighting!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Inside the castle – or more importantly the courtyard- the second army was attacking from the inside as the Smashers took the inside of the castle. Everything in the courtyard went back and forth, but the Smashers were fighting their way towards the door. Just before they reached the door, something sent them flying back, though Robin was fighting form the back. As they got up, the group saw the Smashers Lauren sent. Each one was ready for a fight, and the others got ready to fight.

"We'll not let you proceed!" Peach said to them.

"We'll see about that," Lucina replied taking out her sword, "Let's go!"

Then the Smashers went up against each other in a fierce brawl. Peach was sent to the left as Lucina and Zelda teamed up against her, Bowser was up against Shadow, Toon Link and Roy. Pac Man had Red, Villager, and Elec Man against him, and finally Wii Fit Trainer had Robin, Takamaru, Isabelle, Rosalina and Luma. The fighting had the two forces clashing against one another, but one of Viridi's soldiers accidentally broke a piece of the wall during the battle. The Smashers didn't notice, but some of the soldiers noticed it and began to plan to blow a hole in the wall to help the fighting. During that time, Robin just hoped that things were going okay for the other groups as he shot Arcfire at Wii Fit Trainer.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"…It's clear," Snake said as the rest of the group followed him to where he was, "Which way Lilac?"

The group had gotten deep within in castle trying to locate the missing spirits, but something seemed to be bothering Lilac, though she said it was trying to locate them. It was coming close for the group and they knew the sooner they freed the previous heroes, the faster this fighting would end. Lilac closed her eyes and her ears began to twitch before they stopped and Lilac opened her eyes.

"It's close… the third room to the right," She replied.

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive."

Since they had plain old guards, Snake did what he did best and quickly got rid of them before giving the others the all clear. The group went to the door and slowly opened the door. Mewtwo didn't seem to sense anybody within the room, so they entered the room before locking it behind them. Pichu's ears bent down as Aurora gasped seeing what was in the room. Large machines were turning with five weird containers were in the center of the room. The sound was a bit too loud for people, but not super loud to echo around. Everybody walked up to the machine and noticed two gems were inside the machine as energy seem to come from them, filling a bottle almost full of the strange energy. Lilac's eyes widen before covering her ears and closing her eyes, almost like she was in pain.

"Lilac! What's wrong?!" Ashley asked her as Mega Man went over to the main computer of the room.

"T-Turn it off n-now!" She yelled, "Now!"

Mega Man began to get inside the computer and not long after the machine stopped as Lilac was still shaking as the bottle was finally full of the energy. Aurora was curios, so she walked over and unplugged the bottle from the machine, much to everyone's surprise as she placed the cap on it and pocketed it. As it went silent in the room, Mega Man was able to unlock the containers holding the gems as Mewtwo caught them with his Psychic powers. As he gentle placed them onto the ground, the gem in Aurora's pocket began to glow and she took it out as well. The three gems suddenly began to spin before it revealed the spirits of a Magnetic, Aggron, and Blastoise. This caught everybody except Lilac off guard before the three gently smiled at them.

"Thank you for saving up," The Aggron said kindly, "It's good to be free from Sara's grasp."

"Um… so I picked up one of you girls?" Aurora asked, "And I thought it was a pretty gem…"

"Oh Mighty! Frost! Light! I'm so glad to see that you are all ok!" Lilac exclaimed, "But where's Warrior Kitty?"

"Wait, are you saying those spirits are…" Pichu asked as Lilac nodded.

"Yes, The Magnetic is Mighty, Aggron is Frost, and Blastoise is Light; we did change form, and last I checked Warrior Kitty was the Gardevoir."

"So wait, we're actually meeting more of the girls from Operation Smash Rescue?" Bryce asked, "Awesome!"

"Well, we're missing Warrior Kitty," Frost replied, "We don' know what this machine was or even what's going on with Warrior Kitty…"

"So… you're all stuck as spirits?" Panda asked them.

"As far as we know, yes…"

During the whole time they were talking, Aurora couldn't help feel like something was watching them. Confused, she slowly snuck away and went to look around by herself, only to stop behind the machine as she felt something tap her. She turned around to find nobody, but when she turned around, her eyes widen in fear as everything for her turned to black.

_Why is there another cliffhanger?_

**Because I don't really want to do something over 3000+ words unless it's important. But I'm ending it her so I'll see you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Siege of Mushroom Kingd

Aurora are you alright? You look like you are exhausted.

**Robin, you know how many times I had to rewrite this chapter?**

_Wasn't it like… twelve times?_

**Correction: 13 times! I mean, how could it be too hard to write a chapter?!**

Please calm down Aurora! We've finished it, so let's relax and let them read the chapter, ok?

**Ok sorry, I'll let them read while I recover.**

Chapter 15: The Siege of Mushroom Kingdom Part 2

Sara, during this whole time, was watching it from Hyrule while letting her wings open up as they were still healing from all the pain she was previously in. She was on her throne twirling her staff as she calmly hummed to herself. Also in the room was the hooded figure watching it as well, but Subspace surrounded him as if it was cloaking him from her view.

"So Sara, what do you think of the enemy now?" He asked her as she slammed her staff into the ground.

"I… How you be so calm God?!" She asked as hand held her head, "Satan's winning and if I lose Lauren, I think I'll grow crazy!"

"Calm down, it will be all right; they still have yet to win Hyrule or this battle, so calm down-

"How can I calm down?! Sorry…"

"Just calm down; I'll fix things for you if I can."

He disappeared from the room, leaving Sara all alone.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Ow my head…" Aurora said finally waking up, "I shouldn't have looked to seen who… Huh? Where is Arceus' mind am I?"

Aurora had awoken in some misty area and she couldn't tell if she was in a long plain area or in some small room. Looking around the only thing she could see was some kind of object not too far from where she had woken up. Walking over to the object, it seemed to be some kind of well, but she was a bit too small to just look over it, so she had to climb up the well to see what was inside. After a few attempts, she finally reached the top and looked inside the well. To her surprise, it was showing the battle over the castle and how her friends were fighting fiercely. She moved her had to look at her reflection in the vision, but instead of it being a shadow, it was like she wasn't there.

"What is this thing? The closest thing to this was what Pit was using in the beginning of Brawl's Story mode…"

Looking at it more closely, she closed her eyes and thought of Shade, who she was pretty sure, knocked her out cold without making a noise. Suddenly it changed to just the gem shaped like an eye on Shade's sword in Subspace, sticking out of the ground like somebody stabbed it there. She looked closely before seeing a shadowy figure walk back towards the sword trembling a bit, but she couldn't hear anything as something blocked the view. The next thing knew was the blade had blood splattered on it and somebody's shadow as blood dripped from the arm and landed by the sword. The sudden change on view caused her to cover her mouth as the eye looked directly at her before everything went black for her view.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Thunder!"

Robin sent a weak thunder ball at Wii Fit Trainer after dodging one of her attacks. The fighting between the brainwashed Smashers was fierce and long, with each side trading blow from blow not giving up at all. Robin was only left with his Thunder tome and bronze sword as he was waiting for his other tomes and Levin sword to regenerate. Rosalina had just summoned another Luma to her side just as another attack came their way. The two had Takamaru helping out and to their surprise; he was holding his own ground pretty well. Robin wanted to ask him how he did it, but that would be only after the battle.

"Robin!" Rosalina exclaimed, "We won't win like this with the other Smashers against us!"

"I know, but I can't seem to find a way to get up the back up we need!" He replied sending another thunder out, "We need a miracle of the Goddess right now…"

Just then an explosion was here as pieces of the wall fell onto the battlefield. Robin didn't what was going on, but he didn't have any time to notice Wii Fir Trainer coming right behind him.

"Robin!"

"Explosive Flame!" A voice called out.

A ball of flame appeared and sent Wii Fit Trainer flying, causing her to transform her back into a trophy. The group turned around to not only see the army coming in from the huge whole, but somebody else on the battlefield close by.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"I'm here for a little… divine intervention*," She said with her staff extended, "Now let's end this and siege the castle!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back in the Subspace, the mysterious figure was holding a ball surrounded in Subspace as he sat down looking at screen making a call of some kind. It was dark in the room he was in, but soon the call went through, opening to see Satan on his throne doing something in the background before getting back to the call.

"You better have a good reason to call me," Satan said, "What's it this time?'

"You do of the situation here correct?" He asked back, "As I've predicted, I believe Sara will fail, making us the last thing it those fan girls ways…"

"You mean to tell me you know that both Sara and Lauren will fail?"

"Not Lauren; the memories of the previous five heroes are breaking them down, but Sara will die this time."

"And you don't care about them?"

The mysterious figure paused for a second before shaking his head.

"It's not like a hate the girls; I just don't care about them and besides, as long as they don't strike Sara's heart, we're good."

"You better make your request quick; I don't have much time."

"Fine; always about the business for you Satan. Listen, I need you… to make trade of souls again."

"Oh, what souls are you offering me?"

"Well… let's just say ones you'll love to torture for all eternity, and in return, I need you to give one soul back."

"Now that's a deal I can't refuse; what soul do you want back for those?"

"…An old enemy of the Smashers and somebody those girls know and hate so well…"

"…Oh, you mean him? Yeah, I'll get him back for him, but not unless you give me those souls…"

"Oh don't worry; you'll be getting those very soon; until then, I'm out."

The mysterious figure hung up the call and leaned back against his seat. He smirked as he open a notebook and flipped to a page with information of an object as the sphere in his hands slowly became a picture in the notebook. Sighing, he snapped making the book disappear before continuing to watch the fight.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Aurora was still looking over the well, trying to get the well to show her the battle or at least where her friends were. Nothing did change from the black, but for her it was getting pretty annoying. She could jump into the well, but taking a chance to end up in Subspace all alone… She wasn't going to take that chance. As she was trying to get the battle to show, she didn't see the strange tube from her jacket slowly sliding out. It wasn't long before it fell inside the well, surprising Aurora as it faded from her sight.

"Great, just what I need," she said looking over, "Losing something that might have helped us defeat-!"

"EW! Gross!" A voice yelled from the well, "Why is there gooey stuff dripping from the ceiling?!"

Gooey stuff? Aurora looked confused and tried to see who just yelled out loud. Unfortunately for her, she leaned over way too much over the edge and before she knew, she fell down into the darkness once again. On instinct, she began to scream as she fell… and fell… and fell…

"Um… is this thing going to end?" She asked after she stopped screaming and folding her arms, "Geez this is just like what happened in that one movie… what it was called again?"

She began to think, trying to find out which movie it was from, trying to distract herself from the impending doom of landed wherever she would end up. It wasn't long before her thought were interrupted when she landed in some weird gooey stuff. Luckily she had her mouth closed, but it was a bit thicker than water, but she wasn't that deep in the stuff. Getting out of the goop, she shook it off of her body, even though she still her eyes closed from the goop trying to get in her eyes.

"Ew~! This is really gross," she said cleaning herself off as best she could.

Just as she finished up, her eyes caught sight of a Sylveon just staring at her, probably frozen in fear. This confused her, noticing instead of being the normal Mawile size that she got use too, she felt… taller, almost like how tall she was back home.

"…What are you staring at?" She asked the Sylveon before looking at herself, "Oh…"

Instead of being the cute Mawile that she was, she seemed to have returned to a some-what human form.

"What the flux is this?" She asked before seeing the Sylveon covered in the goop run off, "Hey! Wait I don't want to hurt you!"

Following the Sylveon, they both ending up at a dead end, and Aurora didn't know if she approach or just keep her distance.

"Hey, listen girl," she said with her hands up, "I don't want to hurt you, so can you please stop running away from me?"

The Sylveon didn't reply, but as soon as Aurora cautiously took a step forward, it growled at her.

"Ok, not a talker are you, well let's see… What do I do to get you to like me? Oh wait!"

She began rummaging through her pockets, trying to get something out. After a while, she finally pulled out a flatten, but still intact cookie from her pocket.

"Ok, good," she said taking a deep breathe before sighing, "For a second I thought I gave this to Pichu- Ah!"

Suddenly the Sylveon tackled her down and was growling at her holding a metal baseball bat in her mouth. Aurora noticed the grey Aeropostale hoodie and she finally recognized who the Sylveon was.

"Warrior Kitty, can you please get off me before I push you off, or are you in Sara's control?"

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And how do you know Pichu? Do Sara have her like everybody else?"

"Oh Arceus where do I begin?"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Ok, how do you lose a girl in a room with only one way to exit?!" Lyn asked the group once they Smasher all regrouped inside the castle making their way to the throne room.

"Well excuse me but one moment she's there and next she's gone," Mega Man replied firing another shoot at an enemy soldier, "Explain that Lyn!"

"Can you two stop with the nonsense and focus on the battle?!" Magnus asked sending a group flying, "We can deal with that later; besides I think she can take care of herself."

"Why do I have the feeling that the jerk-face Shade got to her?" Robin asked himself sending another soldier flying before noticing that a few of the group was missing, "Hey Lilac, where are Bryce, Panda, Mi'kal and Ana?"

"Well, after we found out Aurora went missing, they went to comfort Sara themselves since they believe she might have used her powers to get her."

"That wasn't the plan!"

"I know that! But still they were pretty… pissed off."

"…After this we need to get to them before they do something stupid."

"I think Bryce is the one going to make that mess start…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Ok, it should be over here," Ana said as the group reached the door, "Ok, through here, Sara should be waiting for us, giving us the chance we need-

"To kill the Mary-Sue right?" Bryce asked.

"After we save Aurora Bryce," Panda replied, "But yes, we're going to kill here."

Ana looked at the door then back to where Mi'kal was, moving all the unconscious guards out of their way before everybody grouped up on the other end of the hall.

"Ok, on the count of three, I'll ram the door while you three take care of the other guards," Bryce said looking over to the other three, "If Aurora is in their, we go for her before Sara and whoever she's with."

"Got it," Mi'kal replied as they faced the door, "On your count Bryce!"

"On three… three!"

Bryce charged up all of his energy and rammed himself at the door, only for him to fall to the floor of the empty room. As he got up, the other three were alert to see if the enemy was waiting for a surprised attack, but all they saw was Lauren on the throne, twirling her staff like a lance before noticing them going into the middle of the room to comfort her.

"Hey1 Where's Sara and Aurora?!" Bryce asked pointing his claws at her.

"Oh them? For your friend, I have no clue where she is," Lauren replied smiling as she looked at them having her lance stopping spinning as it leaded against her side, "But as for Sara…"

She snapped her fingers as some weird green nest came falling from the ceiling onto the group, but Panda was fast enough to dodge it just in time, but he was sent flying back from the shockwave. The green was surprising heavy, making them fall flat onto the floor as Lauren laughed at them.

"She's at another castle, Hyrule castle to be exact… and don't bother trying to get up or break out, those are embedded with spiritual energy taken by the previous five girls who defeated us once, but now we're using their power against you! Now that you're taken care of, I'll have the other Smashers defeat your forces; without you backing them up, you can't win this war even if you tried!"

Lauren laughed at them, but Ana was thinking about Ness, Pikachu, but mostly Lucas. She knew how Lucas acted in the story mode of Brawl; that's why she liked him so much for having character development and being from the Mother series. If she could get the chance to help them, even just to help her friends… During that time, Mi'kal was thinking about Link- the Hero of Time - and Bryce was thinking about Sheik. Suddenly Panda looked up and saw the nest glowing and smirked getting to his feet as Lauren didn't seem to notice.

"Hey! You shouldn't under estimate the power of the fans," He said to Lauren, "And now you're going to get it!"

Lauren opened her eyes and gasped seeing what he was talking about as the next was cut through like a knife going through butter. Her eyes stared at the three heroes, now in their human/humanoid forms ready for battle.

"Don't under estimate the power of the fans," Mi'kal said twirling his staff before pointing it at her.

"Ever!" They all said together as Panda joined their side, "Time for the true fight to begin!"

**Ok before everybody yells at me *holds up Shade as a shield* I did mention they would get humans forms so don't kill me!**

_Hey don't use me as a shield! Put me down and explain why I died!_

Actually, you aren't dead; according to her notes you're going to be out for a few chapters…

_Say what?!_

**Anyway that's all for now and if you want to see their human forms, check up on my Deviantart account, which I'll put on my profile for you to check out! See you all next time!**


	17. Chapter 16: Arc 1 Final!

**It's for the Finally~ of Arc 1!**

_Arc 1?_

Basically long story short she's split each fight into arcs… Arc 1 is Lauren… 2 is Sara… and 3 is [SPOILER]. And she had to censor it because of that reason Shade.

_Can't you just end this thing right now or not?_

**Eh, depends how I feel… Shade, where are you going?**

_Ok if you don't mind, I need to be someplace so I'll be going._

**Fine Shade; go while the Chapter's going on and miss this epic fight… But first thing is we'll be visiting Sara in a fit of Rage~! Oh how I love doing this!**

Chapter 16: The Siege of Mushroom Kingdom Part 3

Back at Hyrule, Sara was in the dudgeons trying to burn off her anger, and that meant destroying things without any second thought of the consequences that could happen afterwards. She held her staff and fired laser beams at anything in her way: pillars, walls, traps, monsters, chest, etc. Her black angel wings were out and working well as she flew around the place, not wanting to land on the ground. The thoughts of the previous failure haunted her mind as she killed another monster and destroyed a sealed door with her power. She didn't want to lose, to fail once more and lose to…

"No!" She yelled killing something else in her path, "I won't! I can't lose again!"

Her rage was blinding her mind from right or wrong, making everything around her seem like an enemy to her. Anything that came close would die by her hand before they could even react back. This rage did however; give her some way to relieve her stress and anger. After what seemed to be forever, she finally landed on the ground looking at the ruins of once was a dudgeon. Sighing, her wings folded as her staff lit up the ruins to make sure nothing else was there alive or unharmed besides the floor. For once, she felt calm when the enemies were actually winning. Walking towards the exit of the dudgeon, she turned back once more before walking only to the entrance before taking flight. Once in the sky, she aimed her staff and finally sealed off the dudgeon. Taking a deep breathe, she opened a portal into Subspace before flying off into the dark abyss.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Alright," Lauren said as she grabbed her lance, "Let's she how strong you really are… Boys!"

Holding her lance in the air, Marth, Falco, Ice Climbers, and Donkey Kong came from their hiding places as Lauren jumped from the throne to pin her lance into a pillar before sitting upon it smiling at them.

"Now, let's see if you can beat them; let them have it!"

"Great, just what we need," Mi'kal said, "Looks like we got to battle them before we get to her… So who's' taking who?"

"I get dibs on Ice Climbers," Ana replied as she summoned fire into her hands, "I love that game and let's see what happens with fire and ice…"

"I'll take DK," Panda replied, "Boys, make your choice now."

"Oh what? It's not like-

"I get Falco," Bryce replied, "And you get Marth?"

"Why feminine-looking prince?" Mi'kal asked.

"Because you're too slow."

"I'm to kill you for that."

"If you the chance Male Elsa."

"Why you little-!"

"Shut up! You act like an old married couple!" Ana yelled at them.

"We're not gay or a couple!"

"Let's just fight," Panda said taking out his staff.

With the others ready to begin, the two groups began to clash against one another in a heated battle.

Mi'kal was force against Marth thanks to Bryce, but it was hard to get the distance himself because of Marth's fighting style. Whenever he got a good amount of distance from Marth, it would go back to battling Marth's fencing because of how good Marth was at dodging. Not to forget from what he knew of Fire Emblem, axes weren't great against swords, but luckily for him in Smash it didn't have that logic. His actions were to block or dodge, never to action unless he wanted to get hurt. It was getting harder for him to block each attack from Marth until his staff was sent flying from his hands as he fell to the floor. Mi'kal looked back and saw his staff lying on the ground before seeing Marth's sword aimed at his neck.

"You can't win against Sara if you're this weak," Marth said, "Now die liberal!"

Mi'kal's eyes widen as the tip was going to plunged straight through his neck and all he wanted to do was stop the sword in any way he could, but he couldn't think straight. His fear and instinct took control as he raised his hand and grabbed the sword as he somehow channeled his ice to freeze Marth's hand off. The sudden action of Mi'kal caused Marth to release his grip upon the sword as Mi'kal threw it away from him and as it landed, the ice plated the sword in a block of ice. Marth went over to grab his sword from the ice as Mi'kal finally got back to his senses and got his staff back into his hands. The two looked back at each other before continuing the fight, but since Marth was so far away, Mi'kal had the advantage with his ice and long-ranged combat.

Bryce's fight against Falco was pretty evenly balanced: Bryce's flames countered Falco's lasers; both were pretty speedy and so on. Each time they tried to get a lead on one another, the other would counter the attack like it was nothing. One thing Bryce like was his fire countering the blaster shoots and how his fire could be controlled with his mind and not by hand gestures. This made is easy for Bryce to attack Falco without him noticing, but Bryce had to concentrate if he wanted to do so, so he stuck with normal fire attacks. It fighting between them continued without any signs of ever stopping.

With Ana, her fight with the Ice Climbers was getting pretty annoying. Even though she held the advantage with her fire, the two seemed to be in perfect sync with one another. Each time Ana attacked, the two swiftly dodged and attacked her. Even with them swiftly dodge her attacks; she could still attack them with her quick reaction time without using her powers. She could take their hits pretty well by using her fire to weaken their ice attacks, but normal attacks still were the same. Snapping her fingers, her flame formed in her hand as she aimed a punch at the two. Like before, they dodged the attack, but she anticipated the attack and quickly spun around and launched her fire at the two, sending them flying in separate directions.

"Don't think I didn't learn from your previous attack," Ana said charging up her fire, "Time to take out one of you first!"

As she charged at Nana, Panda had his staff out as he used it to send DK flying back into the wall. Putting his pole away, as DK got up he charged up his strength using Work Up. He sensed DK going to attack him, so he got ready and ran towards him. As a punch was swung at him, he quickly slid underneath the punch as sent DK back by using an uppercut with his increased strength. DK quickly recovered and slammed Panda into the ground. Grabbing Panda, he sent the Pancham flying before running after him. Luckily Panda was able to react fast enough to land safely and notice the giant animal running his way. Concentrating, he charged up his uppercut and waited just for the just moment to strike back. Every time DK got closer, the stronger the punch began until the giant ape reached out to grab the Pancham when Panda slid underneath and quickly released the punch, sending the ape flying into the sky as Panda got out from his utility belt a small grenade. Pulling out the safety as DK landed, he calmly tossed the grenade back as it landed by DK's side.

"Time's up for you," He said with his back turned to DK as the grenade went off.

During this whole time, Lauren was watching how each one of them fought and acted against their opponents. She knew DK could take more as she saw the two begin to fight once more. One of her arms rested her head while the other held the lance that she was sitting on. It was getting a bit too boring for her, but she knew all of the boredom would pay off soon, so she just sat there and watching, waiting for that moment.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"So are you sure we're going the right way?" Warrior Kitty asked on Aurora's shoulder, "As far as we know, we could be in Subspace."

After the long explanation to Warrior Kitty, the two girls decided they should travel together and meet the others, though Warrior Kitty was a bit disappointed to find out Light, Frost and Mighty were stuck as spirits. Wherever they were, they were lucky not to have anybody stopping them in their tracks. The two just went from hallway to hallway, probably getting lost a few times. Aurora was still trying to get use to being somewhat human, though it wasn't much of a change from being human, besides her second pair of jaws sticking out of her head. The two were wandering in the endless hallways a bit more until Aurora felt the ground vibrate for a second, making her stop in place.

"Aurora? Something wrong?" Warrior Kitty asked.

"Did you… just feel the ground move?" Aurora asked back.

"Not really, just you were stopping."

"Oh, then I guess I just imagined it. Sorry about that, now to find our way out of here…"

She continued her way through the hallway and soon they came across a fork in the road. They looked both ways before the two pointed to the left. Nodding, the two went down the hallway and as was well… until the lights went out.

"Eh? What now?" Aurora asked stopping in place.

"Great, the lights went out," Warrior Kitty said, "Just what we need… Hey Aurora, got anything to light up the area."

"Well, I could use my Flash Cannon… but I'd have to release it ever once in awhile," Aurora replied, "Want me to try it out?"

"Yeah, besides I'd like to avoid an enemy randomly attacking us and we can't see them."

Aurora sighed and began to charge up her Flash Cannon, but only enough to light up what was around the two as they continued to walk down the hallway. Aurora kept one of her hands on her sword incase any enemies ran towards them for an attack. It wasn't long until they finally ended up in some room with light in it, and a sigh of relief escaped Aurora as she released her Flash Cannon outside of the room as she closed the door going to the room. The two looked at the somewhat empty room. Warrior Kitty jumped from Aurora's shoulder as they walked into the middle of the room. The room wasn't much besides the huge TV screens and the chair between them all. They weren't online unfortunately, but that didn't stop the two from looking at the screens and the lazy keyboard and mouse lying on the table.

"Well this is something…" Aurora said looking at the keyboards, "Who would think this was in Peach's Castle… Warrior Kitty, what are doing?"

The Sylveon was messing with the keyboard typing random stuff and pressing enter, like she wanted to go online or something. Meanwhile, Aurora looked around and found a crate in the room and decided to pick it up and kept it between her jaws for the time being. It was on her twelve try on getting the thing to turn on when Aurora decided it was enough and pulled Warrior Kitty away from the keyboard. Just then one of the screens turned out with a simply line of text:

_Activating Trap Door._

"Trap door?" Aurora asked.

"Don't tell me that-!"

Just then the floor behind them opened up, sending them falling and screaming.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Ana's Bryce fist collided with Falco's chest, sending him flying and a bright light reverted him back into a trophy as Bryce caught his breathe. He turned to see Mi'kal, Ana and Panda had finished their fights- they were exhausted like him as well. The sound of clapping was heard as they all turned to Lauren, who was clapping at them with a smile on her face. Grabbing her lance, she gracefully jumped down with the lance in her hands, though she still held it like it was any old walking staff as she looked at the group.

"Well done; I'd expect nothing less from your group," she said.

"This isn't over until you're defeated," Bryce said, "Are you going to surrender or not? If not, I'll have the pleasure of beating you up."

"Do you really think I'd give up so easily? My sins are far too great; I can never go back to who I really was long ago before I met her, but now I know you will finally free me from her control once and for all. Defeat me hear and you'll prove yourselves worthy of defeating your true enemy!"

Her lance spun in her hands before it was sent on fire as she aimed it at the four. Throwing the lance onto the ground, the field changed into ruins as they heard screams in the background. Ana looked up and gasped seeing weird gases cover the skies as Lauren looked at them with a stern look upon her face.

"I could have saved them all and prevent this from ever happening," Lauren said, "But I failed them all; those here in Nintendo and my previous friends that freed me for a short time from Sara's control. I couldn't get my free will back… She has full control of it when I'm alive, but if I die and become a spirit, I'll be free…"

"Wait a second… Lauren?!" Mi'kal exclaimed, "Y-You-!"

"Did it really take you all that long to find out? Yes… I'm that Lauren, the one that was with Sara…"

"So… you're not is Sara's control right?" Bryce asked lowering his claws down.

"No… I'm not…" She replied shaking her head, "As long as Sara is here, I'll be a puppet in her game… She used me against Warrior Kitty and everybody else… She took my own free will! Whatever she wants me to do, I'll do it; I only am free when I'm confided to this castle like a bird in a cage! I can never have my freedom when Sara is here…"

"Lauren…" Ana said reaching out her hand to Lauren, only for Lauren to turn away from it.

"It's too late; Sara will soon rip away my freedom and will use me to kill you all as soon as the magic from my lance breaks… Please, I beg of you… Kill me!"

Everybody's eyes widen as Ana covered her mouth to conceal a gasp.

"B-But Lauren-!" Panda said as he saw tear streaming from her face.

"If you kill me here, I'll be free from her control once and for all! Back on Earth I'll wake up without any more connections to Sara… I'll be free and no longer will I have to be haunted by what I've done… because people like you all and The Smash Rescuers have redeem the ones like me that were under her control… Please don't worry about me… I'll be fine; this is my choice…"

Everybody stood in silence besides Lauren's sobbing as Ana shook her head and looked at Bryce. He folded his arms and Panda had his staff away. Mi'kal still held his staff as he turned to see Lauren's crying face.

"Mi'kal… please… end my suffering…"

"Lauren…" Mi'kal said, "…I can't…"

"Please! Just kill me right now-!"

"No! I won't allow it!" A voice called out, starling everybody.

Everybody looked and saw Aurora and Warrior Kitty running towards them. In Aurora's arms was The Fire Emblem, but also another figure appeared running behind them. It turned out to be Lilac as Frost's, Light's and Mighty's spirit also appeared.

"Please Lauren, you don't need to die," Lilac said, "Dieing here won't change what you have done!"

"B-But you guys…" Lauren managed to say.

"Lauren, if you die now, how can you help us defeat Sara?" Frost asked her, "Dieing and leaving your actions for somebody else won't change what you've done. You have to take responsibility and fix them yourself."

"F-Frost…"

"Yeah! Don't you remember when we freed you from Sara's control?" Light asked, "Yeah I did tear up a 50bls weight and Josh right in front of your eyes…"

"Light that's not helping," Mighty said interrupting Light before looking at Lauren, "Don't you remember how you helped us crash Sara's party, helping us gather the items needed to defeat Sara or our attempt to get into Subspace before you had to go? Do you think we could have done that all on our own?"

"Lauren, we all know you didn't want to do those things and what you did before then," Warrior Kitty said, "But inside, we know that you're nothing like Sara. Even is you did those things, just leaving us wouldn't change what you would leave behind: leaving your mess for us all to pick up? I don't think you want to be remembered just for that reason…"

"Lauren," Aurora said walking over to her and extending her hand out, "If you wish to change what you have done and prove to Sara that you want your freedom back, join us and show everybody you're not just a 'friend' or 'minded-control slave' of Sara, but a girl who just was misunderstood by Sara's words… Prove it to everybody just who you are!"

Lauren looked at everybody as the magic was fading with her tears slowly stopping in her eyes. Smiling she reached out her hand and as soon as it touched Aurora's hand, a glow surrounded her as her tears fell down her face. Suddenly the same green aura surrounded not only Lauren, but the gems containing Frost, Light and Mighty. Everybody's eyes widen as they were lifted up into the air as the green aura was starting to glow brighter.

"H-Hey, what's going on?" Light asked.

The gem containing Frost's spirit broke first as her form changed and became whole as a Garchomp with the grey bandana not only tied to her right left, but also on her left arm as well along with a silver necklace around her neck, holding her Mega Stone. Next was Mighty, who was also sent free and transformed into the Mighty Ninetales* with her golden necklace with the tri-force charm, but it also had a master Ocarina charm as well. Light came next and as soon as she was freed, she was back to her Mega Absol self wearing her Creeper toque, but also around her left paw was a silver bracelet holding her Mega Stone, which was glowing. Finally Lauren was transforming and the seal Sara had placed on her broke, releasing the grip over her free will as it finally was able in transform Lauren into the form she wanted to be. The form given to her was of a small… cute Dedenne! Her purple bandana around her neck was still there, but also a small blue bow was around her right ear. Everybody gasped as the four landed in their new forms as the lance shattered along with the spell. Frost was the first to open her eyes and gasped seeing her new form. Soon the other three looked at themselves before the two group reunited in hugs. Aurora hugged Panda as the other smiled seeing both back together as Lauren was reunited with her friends crying as they all hugged one another. The new heroes smiled and stood by each other looking at the previous heroes smiling at them.

"Hey Aurora," Mi'kal asked turning to her, "Do you think we'll be able to win this now with Lauren by our side?"

"Who knows, but I only know one thing," She said seeing them crying in each other's arms as a tear was forming in her eyes.

"It's only the beginning…"

**I finished Act 1! Yahoo~! Party time!**

_Ok I'm back- Aurora are you ending this book here and starting a new one?_

**No Shade! I'm putting all three in this one, but the arcs are just the major plot points and battles, so relax.**

So the groups are reunited and are going to kick Sara's butt?

**Correct Robin, but I'll do a recap for each Arc, meaning before Arc 2, I got to recap Arc 1! Oh how I'll have fun with that! Anyway thanks for liking this story so far and reading it all up to this point! I'll resume this soon, but if you want anything to maybe affect what happens in Arc 2 to happen, either PM or review and I'll see if that will do! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all in Part 2!**

**End of Arc 1… Stay tuned for Arc 2: The Assault on Hyrule/Sara's Downfall**

**(Also, prepare for something special starting in Arc 2!)**


	18. Arc 1 Recap and Arc2 Opening

_Previously in Arc 1: Choices and Consequences/Lauren's Lament_

_Sara has once again escaped death, but was doomed to die in Subspace if it wasn't for a mysterious figure to give Sara a second chance with a supreme power, only for her to obey his command and possession of her heart. Gaining the power she needed, she corrupted Nintendo and got everything she wanted, even giving the mysterious man The Smash Mansion, both Master and Crazy Hand without even any hesitation. She gained Hyrule and her hero Link all to herself while she brought Lauren under her mind control to rule The Mushroom Kingdom. During this time, few Smashers managed to escape from Sara's brainwashing, but others were captured and were brought back to be controlled by Sara._

_Now Sara has two way to control the Smashers: one way was the normal mind control- all given to Lauren and the other way was to destroy their good/resisting side of their soul –all with Sara. The other Smashers who escape that didn't flee to Viridi's secret base went to different places and hid there. The Melee five made it into the Twilight Realm, but due to them not being blessing with protection, they were transformed into trophies. The Assist Trophies along with Snake hid in the mountains guarding the Seven Chaos Emeralds and The Master Emerald. Other newcomers went transported randomly into Smash like Robin and Lucina, but were mostly saved._

_Unknowing to most people, Crazy Hand did bring the previous five heroes back to stop Sara: Warrior Kitty, Frost, Mighty, Light and Lilac, but it wasn't exactly complete. Lilac was brought as a Lopunny and managed to escape into The Twilight Realm unharmed. Warrior Kitty, Frost, Mighty and Light however, were stuck as spirits of different Pokémon. Each one rested in a spring to regenerate their energy as it would deplete over time._

_The few remaining free Smashers didn't know about that, so they summon four new heroes- the five being a stuffed animal brought to life- to fight to free Nintendo from Sara's control. The new heroes – Aurora, Panda, Ana, Bryce and Mi'kal were chosen to do so and they began their journey to defeat Sara. _

_It turned out that they would need some of the Sacred Items to defeat Sara, and they went off to find those items before the siege of Peach's Castle. Now with The Fire Emblem and The Smash Ball (given to them by Warrior Kitty), they had the power to defeat Sara and release her grip of Nintendo._

_But some questions remained unanswered:_

_Why didn't Sara go to save her friend?_

_Where was the mysterious Shade?_

_And… could they work together to defeat the enemy?_

_Only time can tell… but now… it's time for…_

**Arc 2: The Assault on Hyrule/Sara's Downfall**


	19. Chapter 17: It's for… Intermission!

**Welcome to Arc 2's opening… and I tied Shade to the chair so he wouldn't leave this time!**

_Aurora let me go or I'm going to kill you!_

**Shut up Shade. Anyway I'm very happy to start Arc 2, meaning we're going to defeat Sara in this Arc!**

What around Arc 3?

**I'll deal with that once we get there, but just a fun fact about why I choose for Lauren to be a Dedenne: I didn't exactly want two Pikachu's running around and I thought to make her the opposite of Sara… who I consider to be "Dark" I wanted her to be Fairy… and Dedenne was both Electric and Fairy! Now that I got that out of the way, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 17: It's for… Intermission!

With the Siege of The Mushroom Castle a huge success, they were not able to free the land from Sara's control, but the previous Smash Rescuers and Lauren had reunited at last. The new heroes had mostly gotten human form and were happy to see the others together happily. Everybody else from Smash was excited to see them happy and well, even excited to learn Lauren wanted to help them out! Since the battle ended sometime late in the evening, they had to rest up for the fight with Sara, but there was still two problem left before they went to bed…

"Um… one question," Pit asked aloud, "Where are we sleeping and how do we get the other Smashers out of Sara's control that were hear Lauren?"

The small Dedenne looked up before an idea popped into her head.

"Well, everybody could sleep here, since the damage wasn't too bad," She replied, "And as for those Smashers… we can keep them in the dudgeons until tomorrow!"

"That should do it, then we'll free them tomorrow," Palutena replied, "Ok, that's all for today! Let's prepare for the next battle ahead of us!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In the end, everybody got a roommate or two, and in the first room though, all the previous Smash Rescuers including Lauren slept in the same room along with Pichu and Snake. In the room, the girls were getting comfortable on the two biggest beds while Snake got a smaller bed thanks to Lauren. In the first bed Warrior Kitty, Pichu and Lauren were sleeping together with Pichu in the middle. The other bed had Frost, Light and Mighty, who had already fallen asleep. Snake was the only one who hadn't fallen asleep, as he was up and was watching the girls sleep, but more particularly Frost. He remembered all the times he had with her; that relationship of father to daughter with her had really warmed his heart. He closed his eyes and thought back to those times… until he remembered when they all had to go back home. It hard to admit, but he didn't want any of the previous Smashers to leave them all once again. If that happened, everybody's goodbyes would be… bitter sweet. He shook his head at the thought seeing Frost sleeping happily with her friends.

"If she has to go back home, I'll make sure she'll never forgets," He murmured to himself before going to bed.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The next room had the new heroes, who were mostly asleep except for Aurora and Bryce, who were looking outside the window into the stars. Panda was sleeping by her side as she let out a long sigh, getting Bryce attention.

"Hey Aurora…" He whispered to get her attention, "Do you think… you know, with The Smash Rescuers here, that we could… win?"

"Who knows what's ahead from this point onward," she replied smiling a gentle smile at him, "We have to walkthrough or guide to lead us to the right path; funny… it reminds me of Reality… we don't know what's going to happen the next day and yet we know that if we remember the past, our mistakes won't exactly repeat itself… It's in our hands now, and we need to do what we think is best… even if others disagree with our choices…"

"You sound a bit like Robin from Awakening you know that?"

"Yeah, I sure do… Now let's get some rest; I don't want to be unprepared for the battle ahead."

"Yeah…"

As Aurora went to bed, Bryce looked at her as she fell asleep and then to everybody else. He smiled seeing those all had fallen asleep with a peaceful look on their faces. Placing a hand to his chest, he noticed his heart rate had gotten lower after he talked to Aurora like that. He knew that they all didn't know where on Earth they lived, but one big thing he worried about… was if they ever met up again, or are they never going to see one another again. Closing his eyes, he pushed the thought away and went to bed, not wanting to bring that up when he would spend more time with his new friends.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

With all the other rooms, all of the Smashers were asleep except for Palutena, would was outside of the new heroes' room before flying off to her temple in the sky. Once there, she was surprised to see Viridi waiting for her.

"Well, were you spying on the mortals again?" Viridi asked as Palutena was walking to her room, "I still don't know why you keep spying on them; hey even though I don't really care about them, I can tolerate them since we have to fight Sara. You know me; I don't really care for mortals because of how I was when we fought Hades."

"That's true, but I'm making sure nothing is wrong with them alright?" Palutena replied, "Besides, I think this will end differently then we all thought before."

"What? We aren't going to win?"

"No, we will… but how we win may end up being completely different…"

With that Viridi was left with a new question in her mind as Palutena went into her room, leaving them alone in peace and quiet.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The morning went off with a bang… literally. All the Smashers awoke hearing something explode, causing the whole castle to shake. Everybody was confused and getting dressed, went to see what the problem was. It turned out to be the Smasher Rescuers in the kitchen trying to prepare breakfast, but the toaster had been blown up. Inside, Warrior Kitty was using her ribbons to flip the pancakes and bacon while happily smiling at the Smashers. Light threw the broken parts of the toaster into the trash and plugged in another and shoved two pieces of toast inside and started the timer. By her side was five boxes of waffles and two loafs of bread. Mighty was on another stove cooking the eggs happily using her tails after wiping some of the smoke/dust from her fur. Frost was helping Lilac getting the tables ready along with getting the drinks ready. Lucina looked over and noticed the over flowing three trashcans along with the fourth one being by Light's side.

"Morning guys!" Warrior Kitty said happily, "We woke up early and we really didn't want to wake you guys up… so we decided to cook everybody breakfast. Though Light kind of blew up some of the toasters…"

"Yeah… next time let either the servants or we cook the food alright?" Mega Man asked them.

"Hey, where's Lauren?" Red asked looking around, "I don't see here or the other five."

"Oh them? I think they went to get the other Smashers out of Sara's mind control," Light replied after the toast came out and shoved two more inside, "And they took the Ocarina in their for whatever reason…"

Pit's eyes widen at what she said and shook his head.

"I think I know why…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Was that really necessary?" Ana asked seeing Marth tied up to the chair, "Aurora, if you need to, you can do whatever you want to Marth if my song doesn't work."

"Well, it's Bryce's fault he touched Marth's stand and Mi'kal and I had to tie him up to the chair and gagged him," Aurora replied pointing over at Bryce.

"Excuse me but you tripped me!" He yelled back.

"Back to our problem at hand," Mi'kal said as Lauren held the Ocarina in her small hands, "Ana, I think you're the only one who knows the song, so you play it."

"Me? But I- No Mi'kal you should play it! You've play Ocarina of Time right? I've only seen it, never played it!"

"I have gloves on Ana; I can't play it with the gloves on."

"Then take them off!"

"I can't just take them off!"

"Give that to me!" Bryce exclaimed taking the Ocarina from his hands, "I know how to play this, so just show me the tune and we'll see if that works."

"Ok, here's the song," Ana replied showing him a small piece of paper, "Just play this song and it will work… I hope…"

"Great job Cheerleader," Panda said as Lauren crawled up onto Aurora shoulder.

"Hey you didn't want to play the song!"

"Can we just play the song?!" Lauren asked them, "We don't have all day!"

Bryce nodded and lowering his scarf just a bit, he began to play the song slowly, and then faster until they all heard the tune of the music. Ana nodded as a sign Bryce was playing the song right. Once the song was over, they all looked up to see if the song had worked. To their relief, it seemed most of them had returned to normal. Peach and Wii Fit Trainer were the first to awaken and happily thanked them for saving them. Lauren told the others Smasher they were cooking breakfast upstairs and that they could go, and they all did except Marth, who was still tied and gagged to the chair.

"Um… how are we suppose to know if he's back to himself or not?" Bryce asked as Aurora looked over.

"Hm… I got it!" she said happily, "Hey Ana, could you hold Panda and Lauren a second?"

Confused, she nodded and took them both as Aurora turned back to Marth. The other didn't know, but the next moment Marth was slapped in the face by Aurora and afterwards she shook her hand. Without warning, she took the cloth out of his mouth as he coughed; trying to take in some more air into his lung.

"What was that for?" He asked her before she smiled happily.

"Ok Marthy-chan is safe!" She said hugging him, "It worked!"

Marth just gave her the 'WTF' looked along with Mi'kal as Ana tried to conceal her laughter. Bryce looked confused as Aurora began to untie him from the chair.

"Um… why did you slap him?" Bryce asked her, "It seems a bit too much, but still why-?"

"Bryce, its best not to ask her why or you'll get something worse than that," Panda said as Aurora freed Marth, giving him another hug.

"What? Like she grabs me and throws me away like in the one episode-!"

Bryce was cut off when Aurora grabbed her sword and whacked him with the blade, causing him to fall to the ground in pain after letting go of Marth.

"As I said: don't get on her back side."

"Anyway let's get breakfast before it's all gone," Lauren said, "I'd rather not have an empty stomach…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Inside the dining hall, everybody was having their breakfast fine, but Mart kind of stayed away from Aurora for the time being. She didn't blame him since she had slapped him and gave Bryce a whack with her sword. Everybody like the food The Smash Rescuers cooked for them, though Peach was some-what mad Light blew up eight toasters in the process. Aurora sat at the same table as Marth, but she gave him distance as she began to eat her waffles. Her table also had Panda, Toon Link, Zelda, Peach, Robin and Lucina. She was sitting by Robin and Zelda, though Robin wasn't exactly far from Marth, who was being bugged by Lucina.

"So Aurora," Zelda said after taking a sip of tea, "I've heard you slapped Marth; is that true?"

Her eyes widens a bit at what Zelda said, hen took a deep breathe as she reached for her glass of milk.

"I was just making sure Marth was Marth and not under Sara's control," she replied taking a drink from her milk, "That's all."

"Really? But I don't think you needed to slap him," Peach said before both Aurora and Marth cleared their throats at the same time.

"Different topic please; we'd rather not discuss that over breakfast."

"Well… I've heard that you fight with a sword, but what kind of style do you fight with your sword?" Zelda asked her.

"I… well…"

Her sword was still by her side, since she was getting comfortable wearing it with human-ish, but she remembered how she used her Sword Dance and controlled the swords with her mind.

"Let's just say I battle the way I like to fight. I can't really define it, but that's how'd I describe it."

Robin and Lucina knew what she was talking about, but they didn't speak up at the moment.

"You know, I'd like to see how you fight along with the others on even ground," Marth said, "Would you like to spar against some of us to see this style of your fighting?"

Her eyes widen hearing what came of the prince's mouth. Ever since they left the dudgeon, she didn't say a word and neither did him. It was obvious they did go off on the same foot, so it would take them some time to get along. She noticed the others were talking about similar things to test out the heroes' skills along with The Smash Rescuers' new powers. Smiling she placed her empty glass onto the table by her empty plate.

"Alright then, when do we Marthy-chan?"

**Before I start… *holds Shade as a shield* Ok I'm ready for the hate comments.**

_Put me down now! Robin help!_

*listening to music through headphones*

_Robin!_

**Ok first of all, yes I like Marth (even giving the nickname Marthy-chan) but for the plot I had to slap him. Next up we get to see a bit of bonding and also The Smasher Rescuers' madness returns! I had so much fun writing that part... Anyway I hope to see you all next time for when we get to see some training!**


	20. Chapter 18: Growing in Training and in

**Here's the next chapter~ and Shade is still mad he hasn't shown up yet…**

_Yes I am and please let me go!_

**No and Robin's playing my copy of FE: Shadow Dragon and he hates Classic mode like I do, but now onto the new chapter!**

Cain why can't you dodge?

**Um… I'll take care of him by the end of this chapter…**

Chapter 18: Growing in Training and in Bonds

After breakfast and cleaning up the mess left behind, the group decided it would best to train up before the fight with Sara. Everybody agreed and went into small groups and using the training grounds of the castle, they began to train. The training was just one on one and went on one until Palutena declared the victor before anyone who be reverted back to trophies or were unconscious. Ever match had a close call with everybody trying their best to win the match. Even Lauren was trying out her combat skill with everybody cheering her on every time she was fighting. There was no prize as far as they knew, so it wasn't anything but training to get stronger. During a match between Frost and Dark Pit, it came to Robin's attention that Aurora wasn't sitting down like the rest of them, but was practicing her hand-to-hand combat nearby. He didn't know why she wasn't resting up her energy, so he approached her slowly in case of getting hit by her.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" He asked once she stopped and stretched a bit.

"Getting ready for when I fight, why?" She asked looking at him while stretching her arms.

"Shouldn't you be resting up? If you waste your energy now…"

"It's ok Robin; I know my way around a fight and I'm better at reaction than action."

"Stop! The winner's Frost!" Palutena said to stop the fighting, "Next up: Marth vs. Aurora!"

Robin looked back at her as she grabbed her sword from the ground. As she walked to the field, he just walked back quietly and took his seat next to Lucina. Everybody saw Marth already on the field as Aurora approached the field and stood on the opposite side. She looked at Marth before pointing her sword at him as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ok, I'll call off this match when one of you is about to lose, but don't expect me to allow you to hold back against each other," Palutena said looking at the two, "We're training to defeat Sara and to free the rest of The Smashers, so if you hold back here, you'll lose during the real fight… Now, are the fighters ready?"

"Yes," Marth replied seeing Aurora just staring at him without even blinking until she shifted her gaze to Palutena.

"Ready," She replied.

"Alright… begin!"

Marth was the first to move and ran up to her and aimed the tip of his sword straight at her chest, but she turned and dodged the attack, but as soon as Marth missed she grabbed him using her huge jaws and threw him up into the air. Once he was in the air she jumped up and did a back flip using the moment and kicked him straight up. She quickly landed onto the ground and began to charge up her Flash Cannon as Marth came down from the air. His sword clashed against hers as she pushed him back away from her before he went charging right back at her. He quickly caught her off guard and used Dancing Blade and sent her back as she landed back onto the ground. He went over to grab her, but she has her Flash Cannon fully charged and released the beam across the field. Marth blocked the first few hits until his shield broke, sending him flying back as Aurora threw her sword up into the air and did a back flip and catching it while landing on the ground.

"Not bad," Marth said getting up, "But I'm going to win this match Aurora."

"We'll see about that," she replied.

The two charged and went blade against blade countering each attack quickly and were trying to find an opening to attack. Marth finally got an opening and he aimed right at Aurora sword hand, catching her off guard as she fumbled back as her sword flew behind her as she flipped backwards, but not close enough as it was by the edge of the field. Robin gasped as Panda looked at Aurora, who didn't seem to mind her being disarmed… for the moment.

"He just disarmed her," Ana said seeing the two just staring at each other, "Is this all she can do?"

"No, she still can fight," Red replied, "You'll find out; she used this when we were Mighty back."

"Really?" Lilac asked looking back at the two, "I don't see how besides her using the few moves she has…"

"You'll find out; and this is when you'll see her other sword fighting style, though I haven't seen most of it myself."

"But she needs a sword for that Red," Zelda replied, "And her sword is all the way over there…"

Back to the field, Marth noticed how Aurora didn't seem to want to give up the match, confusing him as she smirked at the prince confidently.

"You're not giving up are you because I'm disarmed?" She asked him, "Well, I'd guess you are truly like a prince… Marthy-chan."

"Fine, if you want to be defeated on uneven ground, so be it," he replied, "If I were Sara, you'd be at a disadvantage."

Marth charged up towards her as she held a pose like she was holding something close to her heart, but she had nothing it her hands. The tip of blade began to glow as he got closer to her. As soon as he was to swing his sword, he eyes opened and she held her hand out like if she was to fire a spell right at him.

"Sword Dance!"

Suddenly out of nowhere faintly white swords appeared around her like a shield, deflecting Marth's attack and sending him back a bit. Everybody but Red, Robin and Lucina gasped seeing what seemed to be eight swords surrounded Aurora like a shield. The swords surrounded her and faded away as she turned back and ran to grab her sword. Marth didn't have time to be stunned and quickly ran after her. She heard him coming and turned around to face him and aimed her arms out once again.

"Counter!" She yelled.

The swords reappeared, but the tips weren't aiming at the sky, but rather out to surround her as if they were lying on a flat surface and they were pushed out. This caught Marth off guard and gave him good amount of damage as she had it push him back before disappearing as she grabbed her sword. He was trying to get up, but quickly grabbed him and with her huge jaws, threw him into the air. As she jumped into the air, she pulled the sword close to her and rested her head against the blade as the other swords appeared and sun around her, hitting Marth all those times before he fell to the ground in pain. She landed on the ground and tossed her sword into the air as she spun happily and caught it in reverse grip-style before flipping it again back to how she normally held the sword.

"Ok, that's enough," Palutena said, "The winner is Aurora!"

Aurora smiled hearing everybody gasping and cheering for her, but then saw Marth getting up obviously in pain. To most people, it was a bit shocking instead of going over to sit down and rest for the next match, she walked over and held out her hand out to Marth, who was a bit shocked to she her doing something so kindly despite him disarming him and her slapping him.

"Need a hand?" She asked as Marth took it and got up to his feet, "Good match Prince Marth! I still have much training to do thanks to you."

"Prince Marth? Please just call me Marth," he replied, "Aurora; I never expected you to use Sword Dance that way to battle; no wonder why it was your special style. I think we both learned from this fight."

"So… are we friends now?"

"Sure thing… Aurora…"

The two shook hands, warming everybody's heart until they noticed Marth was still injured. As she helped Marth to the healing area, Palutena closed her eyes and choose the next two to fight one another.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

It was late in the day and it was time for a huge break, so everybody went off to do whatever they really wanted to do for the time being. Inside the castle, most of the Smashers were their resting from the beating got not only from each other, but from The Smash Rescuers, who were stronger than they thought. Most of them were resting in their rooms, but Robin was out with Aurora and Panda in one of the nearby towns going shopping for groceries, but Aurora wasn't exactly paying attention to anything but the candy/sweet section of the store.

"Aurora, can we focus on getting the food?" Robin asked her as she was looking at the cookies lying freshly out for all to smell, "We can go on a sweet run later."

"But Robin~! I couldn't find anything sweet in the castle~," she replied, "Can't I at least get something sweet?"

"No! I'm not having anybody going sugar high. From what I've heard about Light, I'd rather avoid that…"

"Oh come on~ Please Robin?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I said no and that's final!"

"Fine…"

As Robin walked away, Aurora quickly grabbed a box of chocolates and walked after him, hiding the box of sweets.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Someplace else in the town, The Smasher Rescuers were with Lauren, Pichu, Snake and Falco in the candy shop. No words could explain how happy the girls were as they were grabbing anything that looked sweet and delicious, be it from the lollipops to fudge. Currently, the boys were guarding the two huge carts of sweets, not to mention four bags as well while the girls had more bags with them as they were gathering more candy. They looked at each other while the girls were arguing over which flavors of rock candy they wanted.

"Is it just me, or am I actually missing these girls hanging out with us?" Falco asked Snake, "With their crazy antics and stuff, I kind of miss them being the trouble makers…"

"And you miss Mighty blowing up your Arwing?" Snake asked back, "Though I can't complain that Frost is back…"

"Yeah, point taken."

Falco looked and saw Mighty smiling with her friends. Memories of her messing with the Arwings and their bond returned into his mind, but he was brought out of his thoughts as Mighty came back with another bag full of rock candies being held by her Extrasensory.

"Can you hold this?" She asked Falco.

"Sure thing Mighty," He replied taking it and placing the others into his over-flowing cart.

"Thanks Falco!"

She happily ran back to her friends as he just smiled back at her.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

It was nighttime at the Castle, once again a day without Sara messing things up, and what was everybody doing? Well… it was hide – and – run for your life from the hyper Smash Rescuers. However they got enough money to pay for the candy, they returned and after dinner, they devoured the candy and were sugar high, leading them to run around the castle chasing down the Smashers who didn't get the warnings from them bringing the candy home. Luckily, Aurora and Panda was in their room along with Mi'kal, Robin, Lyn, and Marth, who were hiding out and luckily got into their room before the girls went sugar high. They all kept their voices and noises low, since as long as they kept quiet, it didn't seem the sugar-high girls went into the room. Marth was looking outside the window sitting on Bryce's empty bed when he noticed Aurora holding a sketch book in her hands sketching something at the time. Quietly, he got up and looked at what she was drawing. To his surprise, it was just being started, but it had to figure standing side by side with their sword's crossing in an X-pattern. Panda saw Marth and motioned for Aurora to look at Marth, but alls eh did was glance and him and go back to drawing, obviously blushing a bit as she continued to draw.

"Y-You do know… it's rude to stare?" She asked him quietly.

"Sorry Aurora, but you draw?" He asked her back.

"Not often, but I'll do it when I want to; are you interesting in what I draw?"

"Well… I really don't see anybody draw much, but if you don't mind-

"Sure thing; just let me finish the guy's hair."

Marth saw her hand carefully finishing being drawn and how she tried to limit the detail of the drawing for the face for the time being. For whatever reason, the sketch gave off a strong, commanding presence just by the guys face alone.

"Say Aurora, who are you drawing here?"

"Oh, you mean him? His name is General Zelgius, or well… if I tell you Ike won't exactly like you to know…"

"Why's that?"

"Let's just say…it involves the death of somebody close to him; would you like to see the finished sketches I've done?"

"Sure."

Then for the rest of the night, the group slept inside the room, but Aurora fell asleep with Marth in the same bed as her own and the sketch book was opened to the page with Marth holding Lucina's mask.

**Aw~ I made some bonding between Marthy-chan and I!**

Isn't he your favorite FE Lord?

**Yes he is! I don't like Chrom though… and I'll explain it later, though Lucina is Ok in my book! Anyway the beginning of Arc 2 is bonding and getting ready to invade Hyrule, so I hope you don't mind and we'll see you next time!**

_And please tell her to release me!_

**Never!**


	21. Chapter 19: The After Math of Hide and

**And I'm back while still the "Intermission" and Shade is still here and Robin's playing Shadow Dragon right now…**

_How long am I going to be like this?_

**Eh, maybe I'll free you later, but now onto the madness!**

Chapter 19: The After Math of Hide and Run for Your Life

The next morning, the only few safe Smashers cautiously opened the door to find the halls covered in spray paint and toilet paper. All eyes widen seeing the mess walked outside hoping that the whole game was over. The group closed the door and went off to find the others. Every hall was covered in the Rescuers' mess, but luckily it seemed the girls were out for the day. When they got to the kitchen, they saw candy wrappers all across the floor along with spilled soda.

"Geez, what did they do?" Robin asked as both Lyn and Mi'kal entered the room.

"Well, from what I heard about the game last night," Aurora replied, "It was hiding from the sugar-high girls and running away from them if found."

"Well, I'd rather not play that game," Marth replied, "Knowing what craziness they get into…"

Just then they heard banging coming from the refrigerator, causing everybody to hold out their weapons to defend themselves. Lyn opened it up and out came The Ice Climbers covered in ice and were shivering quite a bit, though all over their coats were frozen soda.

"Um… Ok I'm guessing everybody's hiding someplace now," Robin said, "Guess we have to find them and save them from the girl's sugar-rush."

"Not the best way off to start a morning," Lyn said in agreement, "But I guess we have too."

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

However the girls played that game, it seemed everybody got something or hid someplace the girls would never go into. Sometimes it took forever for them to be found and rescued. From Mega Man being tied up with toilet paper and Pit being duct-taped to the ceiling, the group went around freeing the remaining Smashers. They found them in the bathroom, the normal rooms, and even somehow on the roof. No questions were asked, but in the end most of the Smashers were in the ball room getting helped and freed by Lyn, Robin and Marth. It all seemed well, except for a few people were missing…

"Hey, has anybody seen Lucina or The Smash Rescuers?" Aurora asked, "Because I think we got everybody but them."

"Well, I haven't heard them since last night," Lauren replied pulling off stickers from her tail and face, "Ok, remind me not to allow them to get the sweets."

"Dully noted," Peach and Robin replied.

"Ok, have we searched everywhere in this place, because we haven't found any of them as of yet," Mi'kal said looking around.

"Um… I'm not quite sure if this could help," Yoshi replied removing some duct tape from his legs, "But I think I might have heard her in the girl's bathroom…"

"Ok, we'll double check there; everybody else stays here."

"But, are you sure you want to go? We have no idea if they are still sugar-high," Zelda said as she was cleaning the paint from her hair.

"I think we'll be fine," Aurora replied, "Mi'kal! Let's go!"

The two left along with Panda, who was resting in her arms as they left to find the remaining Smasher and girls.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The three had made it through all the paint and toilet paper and finally found the girl's restroom where they found Yoshi duct-taped to the ceiling. Mi'kal had his staff ready as Aurora cautiously opened up the door. The bathroom seemed normal – to their surprised and they entered their still ready if any of the girls came out to attack them. The sound of a toilet flushing was heard as one of the stall opened, revealing to be Lucina with a roll of duct-tape in her hands as she went over to the sink.

"Lucina?" Mi'kal asked as she was washing her face.

"Oh, hi two you," she replied.

"Hey… have you seen the Smash Rescuers?" Aurora asked.

"Oh them, well you should look on the ceiling then; since they dyed my hair pink, they deserved it."

The three slowly looked up to find the girls sleeping while duct-tape to the roof before Lucina walked over to them.

"Yeah, have fun taking them down."

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

After all those girls did, it was training time and since everyone could train with whomever, it was fitting for Aurora to be training with Toon Link, Roy and Marth. The sword fighters were sparing between each other without the armor and using their skills in order to get them to train without anybody getting major injuries. Mi'kal was with The Ice Climbers and Mewtwo working to strength himself and even though he wasn't the best at close-combat, his ice powers made up for that weakness. Bryce was training with Zero-Suit Samus, Bowser and Pac Man at his skills and so far, he was holding his own pretty well, though it was taking him so time to use his long-range fire attacks. Finally Ana was with Mega Man, Zelda and Robin between switching between her two ways of fighting, though it appeared her mid-range combat was her strongest. The Smash Rescuers were training with each other as Lauren watch by Panda side at them training together. It came to Panda's attention that Lauren had something bothering her, along with Ashley who was taking a break as well.

"Is something wrong Lauren?" Ashley asked her.

"…It's nothing," she replied.

"I don't think so," Panda said, "What's wrong Lauren?"

"It's just… If Sara knows I've lost, then wouldn't she have come already to defeat us? Well, if she's taking her time… I'm just worried about what will happen after we defeat Sara…"

"That is something we shouldn't think about now; we need to focus on what's going on right now. If we dwell in the past, we'll never move on and if we dwell in the future, we'll never care for what's going on now that can affect that future."

"So… we have to matter on what's going on right now?" Lauren asked him.

"Yep!" Ashley replied, "And once we defeat Sara, then we can focus on getting you all back home!"

"…You're right; I need to get ready along with the others! Hey, can I get some training done with you two?"

"Sure!"

"No problem!"

The three of them got up and went into the training fields, ready to train for what they knew they had to do.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back in Subspace, Sara was pacing back and forth in the main dining hall of The Mansion, unaware of what has happened back at The Mushroom Kingdom. She was too busy thinking to her to even notice how long she was there. It wasn't until she finally looked up and saw the time that she needed to check on the situation. Opening her wings, she soared into the and back to Hyrule as fast as her wings would that her.

**Ok this is a short chapter… I think, but next time we'll have the first encounter with Sara for Arc 2, meaning the bonding and intermission is almost over!**

_Great…_

**But That's all for now, so I'll see you next time!**


	22. Chapter 20: A Wild Mary Sue Appears!

**I'm back and this time Robin's taking a break after Cain dying too many times and Shade is still tied up to the chair!**

_And you still haven't allowed me to go to the restroom!_

Relax; at least she doesn't lock you up here everyday.

_Dully noted…_

**Anyway let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 20: A Wild Mary Sue Appears!

It was the morning after everybody recovered from The Smash Rescuers' sugar-high game and the training afterwards, so for the day they were given more time to relax before they would go back to training for the fight with Sara ahead. That morning after breakfast, everybody went someplace, but one group decided why not going into town? The group was small, being Ana, Peach, Zelda and Palutena. They wanted to have a little bit of fun before they went training, so they were going to see what was in town that they could do. Peach was showing them around while the other three were trying to decide and what they would do.

"So… we got about two hours before training, so where should we go?" Ana asked, "If we had more time here, I'd go see all the famous places here and hang out with everybody without worrying about Sara."

"Well, at least enjoy the time here while you can," Palutena replied, "This may be the only time you get this kind of experience."

"Yeah, I should enjoy it…"

Just then, a toad came running up from behind the girls, almost exhausted and injured as other toads from the town came to help the poor toad.

"Princess… Sara… Castle," he said in between breathes, "Danger…"

"Oh great, just when we want to have some fun," Zelda said before looking at the other toads, "Peach, you need to treat him before we head back to the castle to warn the others."

"Right."

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back at the castle, everybody was still relaxing, but Aurora was Mi'kal decided to spar against each other instead of bothering the others. Lauren was being the judge and at the time, Mi'kal was doing his long-range ice attacks while Aurora was practicing using her Sword Dance to block the oncoming attacks. It was getting towards the end when Mi'kal noticed something Aurora seemed… off, like she had sensed something bad. Because of this, he lowered his staff, but still kept his energy ready in case she was tricking him.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" He asked her before she looked up into the sky.

"…Something's coming fast," She replied, "Is anybody else out here Lauren?"

"No, everybody else's is inside," She replied, "Why?"

"Get the others out here; I think Sara's coming."

Lauren nodded and ran into the castle as the two got their weapons ready looking for any signs of Sara approaching. All when silent besides the breeze going through some of the tree and grass, but then they heard something flapping in the distance. Both of them looked up into the sky and saw a faint shadow coming their way. Aurora's eyes widen noticing the two flapping sounds and got her sword ready. She was first to react as a blade collided with her own, but she kept her ground and sent whoever attacked her flying back. The small figure held his sword and was wearing a mask: Meta Knight. Mi'kal was the next to react and shot his ice into the air, getting Sara and making her land onto the ground, but she was quick and landed perfectly fine as she broke of the ice from her wing.

"Sara…" They said looking at her.

"Oh, well if it isn't the talking snowman and the other gay liberal," She replied flicking some of the hair from her face, "I've recently heard you all won this kingdom along with Lauren joining your side; this is true is it not?"

"And if it was- which it is- what's it to you?" Mi'kal asked.

"Oh, I know it's true, or else I wouldn't be here. Listen, I'd like to make a deal with you: Join my side, and I'll spare you lives, but if not…"

She looks at Meta Knight before sensing the Subspace within her staff reacting to something.

"You'll all die before reaching me in Hyrule."

"Heh, you'd think we'd agreed to that?" Aurora asked, "We don't think so Mary-Sue."

"Oh really? Well if that's your answer…"

She aimed her staff as Subspace began to allow Subspace to form on the tip. Both of them didn't know what she was doing, but it was assumed to be a charged attack as Meta Knight went straight after Mi'kal. He had to block the incoming attack as Aurora went after Sara. The next thing was something they didn't even consider what Sara could have done at that moment. Two streams of Subspace burst out from Sara's staff, both shooting at their hearts, making them collapse in pain as Meta Knight returned to Sara's side. The Subspace gave them extreme amounts of pain, almost like your heart and lungs were being crushed. Sara watched in amusement as they both went out without even screaming and looked at Meta Knight.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," She said using her powers to lift them up in the air as she opened up a portal behind them, "Take them back to Hyrule; I got business to speak about with the _real_ heroes."

"Of course," he replied.

As Meta Knight took both Aurora and Mi'kal into the portal, Sara couldn't help but smile and what victory she got just then, but went out into the castle, in hope of settling things quickly.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back at the Hyrule Castle, the mysterious figure was waiting inside, looking at the remaining Smashers who were still under Sara's control and were training. Just then, Meta Knight appeared with the two there, who were still out cold.

"Ah, Meta Knight," He said, "I see Sara has captured two of these so-called 'Heroes.'"

"She did it without even breaking a sweat," He replied, "May I ask why you are here instead of being in Subspace?"

"Actually, I asked Sara to gather some of the heroes for a project of mine; you don't mind if I take them off of your hands do you?"

"Of course not; they are yours to deal with."

Meta Knight went off as the hooded figure looked at their faces, almost like they were in a deep, unbreakable sleep.

"Now these… are perfect for my experiments," He said opening a portal behind him, "Let's hope this works, or we'll never win this fight…"

He moved them into the portal before looking to make sure nobody had seemed him and quickly went inside, closing the portal as he did so.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Sara had found herself in the ball room, with everybody else there waiting for a fight. Her eyes wandered until she saw The Smash Rescuers along with Ana, Bryce, Panda and Lauren. With her wings keeping her in the air, she just stayed there, but was more interested in the freed Rescuers and Lauren.

"So Lauren, you're betraying me after all this time?" She asked looking at them, "And you girls… always getting in my way; you're a bigger problem than before with the new ones here."

"You tricked me, brainwashed me and made me a puppet for your own will," Lauren replied glaring at her angrily, "I won't let you get away with the crimes you have done!"

"Funny, I thought you did some as well…"

"Well unlike you I'm fixing my mistakes to prove to everybody I'm not like you!"

"Yeah! And you still have Sonic and Link last I checked," Lilac said, "And Light isn't happy about that fact and neither is Warrior Kitty."

"Get your Mary-Sue butt down here so I can get payback for Link and Sonic!" Light yelled growling at Sara.

"Oh really? Well too bad I wanted to make a truce to spare your friends' lives, though I'm guessing you want them to die permanently…"

"Just what are you talking about?" Bryce asked, "I had a short patience before I'm coming after you."

"…Oh how sweet~ now you care for them; well too bad you just allowed them to die! I'll be holding their deaths and showing them live to Hyrule in about… three days! If you want to see them alive by then, you better get yourselves there to defeat me before then! I'm off! Later Gay Liberals!"

With Subspace surrounding here, she vanished from the room as everybody looked at each other. The first one to realize what she meant was Robin, who gasped trying to cover his mouth, but Ana noticed his shocked face.

"Robin?" She asked.

"I… Has anybody seen Aurora or Mi'kal in here?" He asked looking around.

"No, they were going to keep Sra at-AH!" Lauren said before getting what Robin said,

"Dear Arceus… Please don't tell me that she got them!"

"That's not good at all," Palutena said walking over to the heroes, "You guys, now we have a time limit unlike when we went to capture this castle."

"Yeah," Zelda said stepping up, "If we can't make it there in time, we'll lose them both because of that Mary-Sue; the quickest way there is about a two-day trip by foot, but I don't think it will be easy if Sara has her soldiers guarding the paths and the skies."

"What about The Twilight Realm?" Ana asked, "Can we go through their?"

"Well, Midna when their before we went to The Mushroom Kingdom, but I haven't heard from her since," Palutena replied.

Just then, a random portal appeared as Midna came out riding what looked to be some kind of Twilight Wolf.

"Did somebody call me?" She asked, "I just needed to check some things, but my realm is fine for the time being."

"Hey Midna, do you mind if we go through The Twilight Realm to get to Hyrule?" Zelda asked her, "It's… really important for us to get there as soon as we can."

"Sure, though I'll have to put a charm on you all."

"Thanks Midna," Ana replied, "Shall we get ready and head out now?"

"That would be the best decision right now as we're racing against time," Palutena replied, "I'll get help from Viridi and we'll all meet in Hyrule, alright?"

"Yeah and Sara's going to pay for messing with us!" Frost replied, "Once I get my hands on her, she'll get what's coming for her.

"Hey! Remember we have to beat Sara up as well," Bryce said looking at the girls, "Do I not exist or what?"

"Let's just get going," Warrior Kitty said aloud to everybody, "The faster we get there the better chance we have at saving Aurora and Mi'kal.

"Agreed," Everybody replied as she went off.

After getting the charm by Midna, everybody started their way into The Twilight Realm, Robin was with Panda -who was in his jacket- and he noticed that something seemed a bit off about the Pancham.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about Mi'kal and Aurora," Panda replied, "I got a strange feeling this won't be the last we see of Sara or of this madness."

"Well, our main objective is saving them and we can't fail at that."

"You're right; we need to make sure they're safe before we fight Sara."

With that, the portal closed and everybody headed to Hyrule.

**And now we get to the main part of Arc 2 and I still have Sara's battle planned out, so you'll all have to wait and see! Also Shade, I'll let you go soon, so you'll have to wait for that Chapter to come!**

_Yes! I'll be freed from this fan girl!_

…**Excuse me?**

_Nothing!_

**Right…**


	23. Chapter 21: Quickly: to Hyrule!

**I did it! And I think this might be shorter than Lauren's Arc, but I promise I'll make it longer somehow!**

_Hooray…_

So can we start this?

**Ok! To the Chapter!**

Chapter 21: Quickly: to Hyrule!

In Hyrule, Sara was pacing back and with Link in the throne room along with some of the soldiers guarding the doors. She had lots on her mind and Lin could tell by how she acted and her wings were twitching every once in awhile. He knew very well what was bothering her and he wanted to make her smile like when they were dating, but he needed to know what they would do about the resistance, so he cleared his throat and approached her.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked looking at her.

"Ah! Sorry Link, I just got a lot of things on my mind," Sara replied, "Lauren has betrayed us and I bet the liberals are coming as we speak, but lately my powers have… been slightly weakening… but not as I stay here. We have done everything we could, unless… Aha! Be right back Link!"

She quickly opened her wings and took flight into the air, leaving Link in the room by himself. She was flying until she went into a room containing a large computer and once entering the room; she locked the door and went to the keyboard.

"Ok, Username: God's_Chosen_One… Password: I'm_1trillion%_Strait…"

The screen turned on and the screen flickered until the hooded figure was seen on his chair tossing a sphere in his hands before looking at the screen.

"Ah, hello God!" She said happily, "I was wondering if I could ask you for some help defeating the liberals working with Satan…"

"Well, depends… What would you need?"

"I just need to know when and where they will be coming from and my soldiers can take care of the rest."

"Hm… I'm going to say through The Twilight Realm, but when… it may be tomorrow morning."

"Thanks! Oh right, how's the experiment going?"

"It's… going well with the progression. Don't worry, I'll have it done when they arrive; I promise you that."

"Ok, now I need to get my army ready; bye God!"

Logging, off, she opened the door and went off to stop them before any more harm could be done to her perfect world.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In the Twilight Realm, everybody was making their way through the realm trying to get to where the portals would open up leading to Hyrule. Everybody was furious about what Sara had done to Aurora and Mi'kal and with their deaths going to be public; they had to race against time. It wasn't long until Warrior Kitty was the first to find the portal with Pichu and Light right behind her. She jumped through the portal and everybody followed, all being shot out from a lake and either onto the shore or the water in the lake. Unfortunately, Ana landed in the water and being a fire type, she wasn't exactly happy to have landed in the water as Bryce got up on the shore not entirely wet.

"Argh! When I'd like to swim, I can't because of my fire…" She said walking onto the shore and using her fire to dry the water off as she shook her head like a dog.

"Hey! Don't shake your head like a dog alright?" Pit asked her before more water was shaken off onto him, "Hey!"

Mighty wasn't paying attention as she was shaking off the water from her fur. Everybody else was either drying off or cleaning off as must dust as they could. As they were cleaning themselves off, nobody seemed to notice some shadows watching them. As Robin was finishing cleaning the dust from his jacket by one of the bushes when something covered his mouth and pulled him into the brush without anybody else noticing. The same thing happened to Ashley, Panda and Villager. Over by when Mighty, Pit, Bryce and Ana were, Lucina and just gotten cleaned up when she heard something coming behind her, so she swung her sword and a solider fell down from the bushes from Lucina's blow. Everybody got ready as they saw more soldiers and some Primids hiding in the shadows around the lake.

"Great! Now we got more to deal with!" Roy said getting ready for the fight, "Ok, what's the plan?"

"We can't go anywhere without Lady Palutena," Pit replied.

"So we just fight until she arrives?" Lucina asked.

"Guess so," Mega Man replied, "Let's get this over with."

With that in mind, they all began to fight against Sara's group of soldiers. Everybody took out a bunch of soldiers, trying to just knock them unconscious instead of killing them. The soldiers weren't much, but also there wasn't many of them- to everybody's relief. After Ana knocked out the last soldiers, she looked around and noticed a few of the Smashers were missing.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Robin, Panda, Ashley or Villager?" She asked.

"Well, they were with us earlier…" Lauren replied, "Unless… don't tell me that was just Sara's plan to keep us bust so she can get away with them!"

"Argh! Sara~!" Light yelled, "She's going to pay for what lowly thing she's doing just to get her way!"

"Right, and now if she has them, she's be trying to get the rest of us," Lucina replied, "We need to get going before these soldiers wake up or Sara comes back to take more of us."

Palutena suddenly flies down form the sky and landed by their side alongside Viridi holding her staff as well.

"I heard that you all were ambushed here; is everybody alright?" She asked.

"Most of us," Midna replied, "But Sara now got her hands on Robin, Panda, Ashley and Villager; are your armies ready to reclaim Hyrule?"

"Yes, and we'll be fighting as well," Viridi replied.

"But Lady Viridi…" Phosphora said.

"Hey! If Palutena can fight, who says I can't fight as well to help you? I'm not just going to sit back and watch you all have fun beating her up as well!"

"You're right; we'll need all the power we need to defeat Sara," Frost said, "Now with two goddesses by our side, I don't think we'll lose!"

"But remember; Sara can't be taken down easily," Marth said looking at them, "We tried our best to defeat her, but even with our Final Smashes we still couldn't beat her. You best keep your guard up and find her weak point if you want to defeat her."

"Right," The heroes replied, "Ok, let's go and defeat Sara once and for all!"

Everybody cheered before they all made their move on to The Hyrule Castle.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

A pain shot through Aurora head as she felt somebody shaking her shoulder. Her chest didn't hurt anymore, but she was wondering who was waking her up. Opening her eyes, she could vaguely see some guy trying to wake her up calling her names. Rubbing her eyes, she managed to get to a sitting position, but was force to lean against the back of the cell they were in. Her eyes finally managed to focus to see Mi'kal in the same cage as her with a concern look on his face.

"Aurora! Oh thank Arceus you're awake," he said quietly, "For a second I thought you wouldn't even wake up."

"…Mi'kal? Where… are we-Ow!" She said before feeling the pain still in her head, "My head is killing me…"

"Well… wherever we are, it's not Hyrule."

"Great, Sara has us someplace else; just our sticking luck…"

"Hey, relax or you'll get even more pain in your head."

"How… long was I out?"

"Well, you two weren't out that long, but your boyfriend over there woke up about an hour ago with that same killer headache," a voice replied from another cell to the right of them, startling the two.

"Um… okay we got somebody else in here as well; that's a relief," Mi'kal said as he leaned against the wall by Aurora's side, "Hey! Cold you tell us where we are?"

"Last I check… we're in Subspace currently being held in The Smash Mansion."

"Wait-what?!"

"Yeah… it's true; we've been stuck in hear since the beginning…Yowch!"

"Hey- are you alright?" Aurora asked.

"Don't worry; it's just my brother is gagged and he won't stop moving, but I'll live."

"Hey, what are your names?" Mi'kal asked.

"Oh? Well they are-! Quick act like your asleep!"

They heard a door open and both Mi'kal's and Aurora's eyes widen as they heard footsteps coming down towards them. In a quick motion, Mi'kal pulled Aurora's close into his chest like they were sleeping together and closed his eyes. She was startled by his sudden action, but she had to do as he did from whoever was next to them in the cell, so she closed her eyes and felt the slight coldness from his body.

"Now, that was an excellent performance my god sirs! I knew you three would be perfect for getting me two more test subjects, but four? I'm going to have to give you double for getting me more!" A male voice said happily.

The sound of someone moving around and shuffling through clothes was heard as finally something was pulled out.

"Now, to test this little formula of mine," he said looking at the two cells, "Oh, I guess their bodies are still trying to resist it; oh well, it gives more time for it to work and more time to keep Sara doing all the hard work for me. Now I'll inject them with this stuff, then you three can follow me to get your rewards: sound good?"

They didn't hear a reply, but all went silent until the sounds of two jail cells were opened and- to them- bodies were thrown down into the cells before they closed. Footsteps echoed until the exit door was opened and once closed, they heard a locking sound. Mi'kal was the first to look up and then looked at Aurora, who was shivering from the cold.

"A-Aurora, sorry," he said releasing her from his hug, "Are you cold? Sorry, I'm not exactly warm…"

"Heh, it's alright," she replied still holding her head, "Well, my headache isn't hurting as much… I wonder if that's good or bad news…"

"Don't worry; it's a good sign if it's going away," the voice from the other cell replied to her question, "If that formula was working, you'd be going insane or acting like a mindless slave."

"Thanks for that good new," Mi'kal replied, 'Um…back to the question before…"

"You can call me Master."

"Master? Well that's and odd-!"

Mi'kal's eyes widen along with Aurora's and what Master just said.

"A-Are you…?"

"Yep, and you can guess why Crazy is gagged over here as well," Master Hand replied.

"Ok, so you are both Master and Crazy Hand right? Can't you just break out and defeat Sara or what?"

"I wish it could be as simply as that, but it's unfortunately not now that we've lose our powers…"

"Wait, so Sara took them?!"

"…You could say that, but it's best to make sure your friends aren't affected by the formula; so we'll go over the basics on what happened to us ok?"

"Alright," Aurora replied, "Go ahead.

**Ok… I think Robin might kill me, so Shade you are going to be my shield again!**

_Stop using me as a shield and get your own flame shield!_

Last time she checked, she lost her thanks to a certain somebody earlier…

_Ok, it wasn't me so who was it?_

…**I'll get that later from him, but for now shade is going to be my shield and we'll see you next time!**


	24. Chapter 22: It's Castle Crashing Time

**Hey Robin, where did I put that item from like…? I don't know some chapters ago?**

I thought you lent in to your cousin.

**Argh~! He needs to return my flame shield soon, but until then I'm going to use this!**

_And what the flux is that?!_

**You know that thing I kind of borrowed from you-know-who? I'm going to using that for my shield!**

*face palm* I swear you have no reason to carry that with you…

**Well I'm using it at the end of the Chapter, but let's start shall we?**

Chapter 22: It's Castle Crashing Time (Also How To NOT Navigate a Castle)

"…Are we there yet?" Pichu asked as they were all still walking, "There haven't been any enemies and we've been walking for hours…"

"Actually it's only been about one hour," Mega Man replied.

"But still Mega Man!"

"Relax; we're almost there," Zelda said getting in between the two, "I know it, but the problem is how we get inside…"

"Well, apparently Sara doesn't care for guarding her walls," Palutena replied, "She has everything guarded but insides the walls, so if we can just keep both groups of her guards and army busy, we should be able to get inside and locate Sara."

"So, we'll have to split up into three groups," Viridi said, "Our armies can take care of the outside army, but the inside might be the main problem…"

"If we could just had Warrior Kitty go with her group along with Lauren, Ana and Bryce they could go, the rest of us could handle in inner guards," Lucina said looking at them, "That is if they want…"

"Well, it's your choice; you want to go defeat Sara by yourselves?"

"…Sara has taken away Link and Sonic; I wouldn't let her get away with that," Light replied, "I'm good with that decision."

"...Sara has to pay for what she's done," Warrior Kitty replied looking at them, "She's harmed our friends… made Lauren her own slave… and even has the others still under her control! I can't allow that Mary-Sue to live any longer! If this is our one chance to destroy here once and for all, I'm not going to let this chance go away!"

"Yeah! It's time to show that Mary-Sue who's boss!" Bryce said, "Now, I believe we have a Mary-Sue to destroy…"

"Right!" The girls replied.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Argh… my head…" Robin said as pain shot to his head, "Huh? Where am I?"

He opened his eyes to see two other figures vaguely lying on the floor, probably out cold. As she got up to a sitting position, more pain up to his head, making him use his other free arm to support him so he could sit up. His vision was blurry and he could see weird purple-blue dots every where, but they were tiny and barely visible. Reaching into his pockets, he went to look for her sword or his tome, but they weren't in his jacket. Cursing to himself, he managed to push himself back into the right wall of the cell he was being held in, but the pain increased every time he moved.

"Flux, this is going to kill me," He said.

"Huh? Robin?" Aurora called out from the cell right next to him, "Robin are you here with us!"

He winced at her voice, but he could tell it was here and he was leaning against the wall of where he cell was.

"A-Aurora-Argh?!" He asked before more pain shot through his head, "Gods…"

"Robin oh thanks goodness you're awake. Oh! Robin just try to relax or it'll make the pain worse; trust me it worked with me."

"R-Right… Hey, is anybody else here?"

"Well, there's Mi'kal, Master and Crazy Hand here- though Master and Crazy Hand on to the right of the cell Mi'kal and I are in; hey, can you see who's with you or is the pan keeping you from doing so?"

"Um… let me check…"

He managed to at least get a glance of the other two who were with him before he had to close his eyes.

"A-Ashley… and V-Villager…" He managed to say before more pain shot up to his head, "Argh I feel like my head is going to burst…"

"Just relax and take deep breathes," Mi'kal said to Robin, "If you keep struggling you'll make the pain worse and you'll lose control of yourself."

"…I'll try my best…"

He zoned out and tried to calm himself down to keep the pain from growing any more than it did. With Mi'kal and Aurora, Aurora had managed to keep it down, but hearing Robin was slowly bringing it back up again, so she just leaned back and closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. Mi'kal saw how much she was struggling with hers, but for him, somehow it went away pretty quickly and he wanted to help them someway, but he didn't know how. Suddenly in an instant his vision went red and everything went back to normal, but one thing caught his eyes when he looked back at Aurora. He shook his head and went by her side and leaned back and looked at her again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"…You're full of mysteries aren't you?" He asked her softly before looking up at the ceiling, "I feel like… I know you from somewhere…"

"…Mike…" Aurora mumbled to herself.

His eyes widen and looked down at her, only to see her leaning against his right shoulder as if she was sleeping. Smiling, he quietly moved his arm around her shoulder and rested his hand on her left shoulder with his eyes closed, not even noticing himself falling asleep by her side. Meanwhile, nobody noticed the sounds quietly coming from the walls.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

The fighting of Hyrule Castle was fierce, with the outside army facing not only both Goddesses' armies, but Midna pitched in with her army as well, making the fight easy for the outside, but inside with the rest of The Smashers, it was a fierce battle. Everybody there was fighting their hardest and trying to make sure they had the least amount of damage as possible, since they were going to meet the others and face Sara if they could make it. Inside the castle walls however, was a different story.

"Um… Light I think we were supposed to go left not right," Frost said as the group was going down another hallway.

"I know where we are going alright?" Light replied stopping in front of a door, "And I'll prove it by opening up this door!"

Light used her paw and opened the door, only to have pieces of armor fall from the room onto her. Bryce and Mighty looked at her while Frost face palmed herself seeing Warrior Kitty and Ana getting Light free.

"See? I told you," Frost said as Light got up.

"Fine, then how about you lead the way?" Light asked her, "By you leading up Frost."

Frost rolled her eyes and lead the way though more hallways until they stopped someplace else by another door.

"Here, I'll show Light over here this is where we need to enter."

Frost opened the door, only to have giant vines burst out and tried to grab some of the girls. Bryce and Mighty used their fire attacks as Frost, Warrior Kitty and Ana tried to close the door as Lilac, Lauren and Light keep dodging the vines. Once the fire got the vines back into the room, the girls closed the door and Frost used Ice Beam to seal the door shut. Everybody caught their breathe as they glared at Frost.

"Ok that wasn't the door… who wants to lead next?" She asked.

"You know… maybe I can give this a shot," Lilac replied, "Ok follow me!"

The group went to follow Lilac, who was navigating the place pretty well and without many guards, it was a breeze getting from Point A to Point B. It wasn't long for them to reach the door, which Lilac happily opened up, only for everybody to be sprayed with pepper spray before Ana and Bryce closed the door.

"My eyes~ they burn~!" Warrior Kitty yelled.

Frost sealed the door with Ice Beam as everybody else recovered from the pepper spray. After getting them back together, Mighty was the next to lead, only to a room with Justin Beiber songs playing a full volume – though somehow wasn't loud enough to be echoing throughout the castle if the door was closed. The path lead by Warrior Kitty leads them to fighting mutant-attack fruits and vegetables, only for them to get burned by Bryce, Ana and Mighty with some freezing by Frost. When Ana took the lead, they somehow ended up in room full of quiz questions, which they got through thanks to Bryce burning the computer up and the door with Ana's help. They finally decided to stop after Bryce lead them into a garden, which didn't seemed dangerous until they saw the giant Piranha Plants tying to eat them. Everybody was resting up outside the room once Frost had sealed the room and they were getting pretty tired of wandering through the castle.

"Ok, just how many different dangerous rooms did Sara install in the castle?" Light asked the others, "Because I swear if we keep going on those crazy rooms, I'll lose my mind."

"Yeah, just who keeps a room full of pepper spray spraying everybody and a room with mutated fruits and veggies?" Ana asked nodding at Light.

"Ok… has anybody not had the chance to lead?"

Everybody looked around at each other until Lauren raised her small head after climbing onto of Light's head.

"You all knew that I could lead you guys to where Sara is right?" She asked them.

Everybody groaned as Lauren laughed looking at their faces as she went down to the ground. Once they got ready, they followed Lauren through many hallways until they stopped at two huge doors on the third floor of the castle. Lauren stopped at the doors before turning to the others.

"Beyond this door is where Sara is waiting for all of us," Lauren began, "You all know I'm not the best at fighting, but I believe everybody else is going to be in from Super Smash Brothers. Link, Ike, Sonic- they all are waiting inside along with Sara to face everyone, including myself. Sara will have them fight us all first; I'm certain of that, but once Sara joins the fight, we all must keep our guards up. She will be unpredictable and I'm pretty sure she'll give it all she's got to stop us. If this is going to be the last fight of this war, then we can't fail here: Nintendo, Aurora and Mi'kal our on the line and we can't fail them… Let's show Sara that we can stand up to her and prove that she can't control anything she wants!"

"Yeah! We'll show here!" Mighty exclaimed.

Bryce pushed the doors open and everybody saw the Mary-Sue on her throne with her wings folded right behind her. Everybody approached her, but not without lowering their guards as they stopped towards the middle of the room.

"Lauren…" Sara said looking at the small Dedenne, "You're fighting with them?"

"Sara, you may have controlled me to make me the friend you've always wanted, but I'm going to prove to you- to everybody that I'm not how they picture me to be!" Lauren replied as small shocks of electricity appeared by her cheeks.

"Sara… you tried to use our powers to strengthen your own when we were spirits," Light said growling at her, "And now you'll see us back to beat your Mary-Sue butt permanently!"

"You little pathetic Mary-Sue, thinking everything is about yourself and nothing else," Frost said glaring sharply at Sara, "I'm happy that I was freed and Snake getting a major hit on your wings, but this time I'm going to rearrange that stupid face of yours!"

"You made me flee from my friends once, but not this time Sara!" Lilac yelled, "I'm not to be the one who will flee this time!"

"Now, since I'm not being held captive by your slave-boy or yourself, I'm going to get payback for everybody else who had suffered by you stupid ideas and fantasies!" Mighty said growling at her.

"…I wasn't able to give you the beating I wanted to give you last time," Warrior Kitty said, "But now I'm not injured and even if my scar still remains, I'm not going to let anybody else die by your hand! Be it the Smashers or people like Aurora and Mi'kal! I will make sure nobody shares that same fate!"

"This is for Aurora and Mi'kal," Bryce and Ana said with their weapon ready.

"Now let's settle this!" They all yelled at Sara.

"Heh, fine; but can you face you old friends?" Sara asked snapping her fingers as a barrier blocked them from reaching her.

The remaining Smashers under Sara's control came down from Subspace portals looking for a fight. Even though they saw their old friends among them, they knew the only way to defeat Sara was threw them. It sent pain in their hearts, but the thought of stopping Sara and saving everybody was more than enough to keep them ready to fight.

**Aha! I got it up!**

Um… isn't this the thing you got at a yard sale?

**Hey, it's somebody's old flame shield, but I got it working again so I'll use this! Also with some more bonding and the humor with the heroes, we'll be starting the final battle next chapter, meaning Arc 2 is going to end after the aftermath of the fight.**

_So are we going to see an epic fight against Sara?_

Who knows? Well only Aurora knows but still…

**So we'll see you next time and maybe you'll found out where Shade has been in this story; well you'll see next time! Later!**


	25. Chapter 23: First Up, The Smashers…Fight

**Hello and welcome to the first part of the battle, or aka when they free the last of the Smashers… Though I'll only highlight the main Smashers they will be fighting because if I do them all… It would take me forever to write each of their battles.**

Makes sense because of Arc 3, but do you think Arc 1 will be the longest?

**Eh, who knows, but I'm thinking of untying Shade…**

_Yes does that mean I'm free yet?_

**Nope, but if I'm correct, I'll free you next chapter…**

_Yes~!_

Let's get to the fight shall we?

**Now let's go!**

Chapter 23: First Up, The Smashers… Fight!

Everybody looked at the remaining Smashers before back as Sara, who was happily sitting on her throne watching them. They looked at the Smashers and with a quick glance at each other, charged right at the last of the brainwashed Smashers. Most of The Smashers had put up a good fight, but not it was to some of the major Smashers they had to fight against. Sara watched as they went her remaining Smashers and kept close eyes on how they fought. Little did she know what would lead to…

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Argh this is way too boring!" Ashley said sitting against the wall, "There are nothing to do down here and no guards to mess around with."

"Ashley if you keep on complaining about nothing to do I swear I'll make you shut up!" Master Hand yelled from his cell, "You're as bad as Crazy when you have nothing to do here."

Ashley sighed and looked over to Villager and Robin, who were leaning against the wall where Aurora and Mi'kal's cell was. Robin was trying to find something to do along with Villager, who was trying to draw stuff on the ground with a rock he found. In the next cell Aurora was awake as Mi'kal had fallen asleep after they were discussing with Master Hand.

"So… since whoever's helping Sara is also stupid enough to not leave any guards in here…" Ashley said looking outside the cells to see nobody, "What are we going to do without somebody to annoy?"

"I don't know… but how about you SHUT UP?!" Master Hand yelled from his cell.

"Oh yeah? You might be more powerful than us, but for now we're even and I'm going to lose my mind if I can't find anything to do!"

"Can you please SHUT THE FLUX UP and let Mi'kal sleep?!" Aurora yelled from her cell before all went silence, "Thank you… Oh and Mi'kal is still out cold…"

Everybody sighed and continued to do things silently as Aurora got up to her feet and walked over to the back wall of the cell. To be fair for her, she was getting pretty bored with staying in the cell by herself and not having anything to do, like annoying a guard. Pacing back and forth, she was thinking of something to do before she remembered something that she had. Her eyes gazed at her cape, still attached and with her Mega Stone still inside the golden holder. Maybe she could Mega Evolve and get out of the cell, but depending on what the side effects from the formula were, she didn't know exactly what it would do if she tried it. Behind her coming from the cell wall, a dark shadow was watching her before reaching its hand out to her shadow. Her hand hovered over the gem and was about to press the gem when something grabbed her neck from behind and a hand covered her mouth. She tried struggled to get free from whoever grabbed her from behind, but was failing as whoever grabbed her was trying to take her into the shadows. Mi'kal was slowly waking up before his eyes widen feeling Aurora's warmth gone. He looked and saw a shadowy figure taking Aurora into the shadows behind him. Before he had a chance, something came from behind him holding something in its hand and was ready to swing it right at Mi'kal's head. Aurora's eyes widen and tried to warn him, but it was too late.

"Can't let you do that," a voice said as it swung the weapon at Mi'kal, sending him crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Aurora had tears coming from her eyes as she was forced into the shadows and Mi'kal was unconscious still in pain. The shadowy figure looked at him before noticing the ice starting to form underneath Mi'kal's body. It was spreading quickly around his body before the regular blue crystallized ice turned black and red as Mi'kal's eye shot right open. He got up from the floor as the ice went around his body, forming sharp ice whips as Mi'kal looked at the shadow figure retreating into the shadows. Mi'kal eyes were pre black as he smirked before running into the shadows. In the others cell, it seemed they didn't notice anything as they were trying to still find things to do.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Warrior Kitty! Light!" Lauren called out dodging an attack coming from Link, "Can to straighten things out with Link over here?"

"Sure thing!" Light replied as she countered Ness' attack, "Warrior Kitty!"

"On my way!" Warrior Kitty replied dodging another fire ball and ran over to help Light

"Is it just me or when the Smashers are under Sara's control, they slowly begin to suck just like her?" Ana asked dodging a Falcon Punch, "Oh? Are you seriously hitting a lady? Fine: _**Phoenix Punch to your face BOY**_!"

She sent a flaming punch shaped like a Phoenix right into Captain Falcon's face, sending him flying as Bryce was blocking one of Sonic's attacks before Lauren used Discharge on him. The fighting was getting towards it end as Bryce and Lauren were focusing on Sonic, Light and Warrior Kitty were taking care of Link. Lilac was going one on one with Mario and Mighty was going after both Ness and Wolf. Everybody else were trophies after Frost got pissed off at Sara making fun of them and Frost was running over to help Mighty. After using Flamethrower to get both Ness and Wolf back, Frost appeared and used Dragon Claw, sending Wolf farther away as she faced him.

"Mighty, take care of Ness won't you?" Frost asked looking at Wolf, who was just getting up, "I'll take Wolf on."

"But why?!" Mighty asked.

"I know you like Falco and all, but I'm not going to be the one who taking on Ness with his magic attacks; besides you're better at taking those hits than me."

"Fine…"

Mighty went to fight Ness as Frost faced an attack from Wolf just by deflecting the shot and growling at him. Her growling soon became a Dragon Claw then an Ice Beam right at his face. With Mighty, she was focusing on making sure she could dodge Ness's attacks and get a clear shot to stop him once and for all. Once she dodged another attack, her eyes began to glow blue as her tails spread out as she caught more fire balls before her expression turned into a dark smile.

"My turn," she said sending those fire balls flying at Ness.

Ness knew how to dodge each fireball, but he never expected to surrounded by multiple copies of Mighty, who has flames in her mouth ready to hit him with her attack. He sent an electric attack out to destroy the copies, but she had jumped up before that and sent her flames straight into his face before landing right behind him. He turned around, but Mighty already knew what to do, so she acted totally innocent.

"Sorry Ness," she said with her puppy eyes as Attract began to form around her and went right at Ness.

The attract work and she happily called over Frost to use Ice Beam on the love struck boy. After that, the two girls went over to Bryce and Lauren taking care of Sonic. The main problem was Sonic's speed, but Lauren had that covered with her electric attack by shocking the floor a few times and releasing her electricity, it was able to catch Sonic and Bryce as well.

Meanwhile with Warrior Kitty and Light, the two fan girls were trying to tackle Link to the floor instead of fighting him. The girls wanted to get him back so badly that they didn't care how much he was dodging and trying to attack them. Link, however, was getting pretty annoyed at how annoying they were until the girls had a crazy idea. Light went to attack Link with a Shadow Claw as Warrior Kitty went right behind Link. Link dodged Light's attack however, but tripped behind by Warrior Kitty, sending him down onto the floor as Frost came from behind the two girls and used Ice Beam to freeze him. The two girls turned back glaring at Frost even though Ana and the others were still fighting the remaining Smashers.

"What?" Frost asked.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back at the cells, everybody was bored until they heard noises coming from the ceiling. Robin was the first to look up and saw a piece of metal fall from the ceiling outside the cell and to their surprise; Panda came down from the ceiling with weapons strapped to his back. The three in the cell looked at him as he climbed and quickly broke the lock, releasing the three of them.

"Panda! You're alright!" Robin exclaimed as he got his stuff back along with Ashley and Villager.

"Yep and even if that guy injected me and left me someplace else with tighter security, I'm not exact alive back where I came from," Panda replied, "I think that's why I'm not affect by whatever was injected into me."

"Well that's a relief," Ashley replied, "Hold on we need to save Master and Crazy Hand first!"

The group nodded and first went over to where Master and Crazy Hand were being held. Ashley had no trouble breaking the lock with her magic, releasing the two being held captive.

"Come on you guys!" She said, "We need to get Mi'kal and Aurora out!"

"Right, whatever you say," Master Hand replied, walking out as just hooded figure, "Now before you ask I'll put it this way; if you look underneath these, you'll die; got it?"

"O… K… dully noted," Robin replied seeing anther one coming out, "Now let's get Aurora and Mi'kal out before the mysterious guy comes back!"

The group went over and once Robin took out the lock with his Thunder magic, he entered the cell only to find it completely empty besides a dark hole in the back wall of the cell.

"Blast, somebody got to them before we did," Robin said as the others walked in.

"But… we should have heard them struggle right?" Villager asked.

"…I think whoever got them made sure to make as little noise as possible," Master replied, "But we need to go through that portal and find them before things get worse."

"Right," everybody but Crazy replied, since he was still gagged.

As everybody went through the portal, it closed, leaving the cells all empty and quiet.

**And it's done after how long? Eh who cares? But next time we'll see what's happen to our Jail-Break heroes and the fight with Sara~!**

_And I'll be free~!_

Great…

**Anyway until then, later~!**


	26. Chapter 24: Time to End The Mary Sue

_FREEDOM~!_

Shut up before I drag Chain Chomp back here again!

**Okay… yeah Shade is free with us again, but now we get our main course… Fighting Sara and we'll also switch back and forth to find out what's going on with The Jail-Breakers… Now onto this thing-**

_I'm FREE~!_

**Shut up! REXBOLT!**

Chapter 24: Time to End The Mary Sue Sara! Part 1

Ana had just finished up her fight as she looked over at the others; it seemed everybody had survived without any big injuries and that was a good sign. As Warrior Kitty and Frost got over to the others, everybody turned to see the Subspace forming around Sara as she glaring at them. Her staff was releasing the Subspace as she stood up and her wings opened as the barrier separating the two vanished.

"Your plan is done Sara," Lauren said looking at there, "You can't win this…"

"I can… as long as God is by my side," She said as she held her staff out towards them, "I can never lose!"

"Argh, here comes the Mary-Sue logic," Light said growling at her, "Let's get this over with, though I call dibs on getting the final blow to this Sue."

"Hey! We can deal with that once Sara is weakened alright?!" Ana asked, "Now let's get her!"

Everybody charged at her just as Sara swung her staff at them to block their attacks.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back in the Smash Mansion, the mysterious man "God" was sitting in his chair watching as Sara was fighting off the heroes. In his hand was Sara's heart, but in his lap was a dark sphere surrounded by Subspace. His hands were playing with the beating heart like it wasn't anything important as he got a call from Satan. Opening the call, he didn't look at Satan, just back at the screen.

"How's it going?" He asked Satan.

"Well, I'm still waiting for the souls you've promised me," Satan replied, "When are they coming?"

"Oh don't worry; I've got all of them but one and I believe I'll be getting that last one soon enough…"

"Alright, but if you fail on your part of the deal, I'm going to make sure you never come back."

"Right… okay later."

Satan sighed and signed off as the mysterious figure watched the battle with a smile on his face.

"Now… let's how powerful they are now…"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back in the desolate Subspace, a figure was dragging Aurora through the realm, as she had finally given up and fell unconscious. It wasn't long before the figure had to stop and they ended up at battle ground. He fixed himself before looking at Aurora before taking a deep breathes.

"I swear girls these days are harder to capture when not in spirit form…" He said looking at her, "Oh well, at least this should be far enough from them."

His eyes widen hearing something off in the distance coming his way, so he grabbed his sword and faced the direction where the noise was coming from. Closing his eyes, he began to focus on the noise as everything around him slowed down. Not long was it when he swung his sword, reappearing a few feet away with another person behind him.

"Thought it would be that easy? It won't be," He said before turning for his blade to clash against the opponent's weapon, "I guess you don't know when to quit it, Mi'kal."

The weapons continued to clash against teach other as Shade was keeping him from using his ice upon his skin before he noticed the different eye color and smirked a bit. Sending Mi'kal back, his turned a bright red and his pupils became thin black slits as dark energy began to surround him.

"So is that how he wants to play? I guess I'm going to help clean up his mess."

The dark energy came from his sword as the eye-gem suddenly turned the same bright red as he ran towards Mi'kal. Mi'kal raise his staff as the corrupted crystal came from the ground trying to get Shade, but he was able to swiftly get threw before the two weapons clashed again. Ice shot straight up from the staff and onto Shade's sword, causing him to drop his guard as Shade was thrown onto the icy ground as Mi'kal glared at him. As the ice shot up and formed daggers in the air, Shade used his sword and black fire formed on the sword, burning the ice off before he saw the daggers in the air.

"Great, just my luck…"

As the daggers came flying from the sky, Shade held his sword up and the flames created a shielded the burned off the ice off. Suddenly the others ran towards the field, but stopped seeing the fight going on.

"What's going on here?" Villager asked, "Hey… isn't that…?"

"Mi'kal and Shade," Robin replied, "What's going on here?"

"Wait a second, what's up with the ice?" Ashley asked pointing at the black and red ice, "I thought his ice was blue."

"…I don't know," Master Hand replied, "But I don't think Mi'kal is fully under control of his anger if the ice if of a different color."

"So, what do we do?" Panda asked looking up from being held in Robin's arms.

Crazy walked over to enter the battlefield, but a barrier suddenly appeared, blocking the group away from Shade and Mi'kal as the fight continued.

"What? A barrier?" Robin asked walking up to it as Master Hand pulled crazy back, "We need to take this barrier down!"

"Ok, let's get this over with," Ashley replied holding her staff up.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Sara cried out as she flung Light from her wings and fired Subspace shots at the girls as Bryce blocked the oncoming attacks. Lilac dug into the ground and followed by Lauren while Light countered some of the attack by using her Shadow Ball, Mighty used Flamethrower, Frost using Dragon Breath and Warrior Kitty used Fairy Wind to destroy the rest of them. As Light landed onto the ground, Ana jumped up with her flaming punch read to punch Sara, but she flew up and swung her staff at her. Just then both Lilac and Lauren came up behind Sara and Lauren used Discharge as Lilac used Hidden Power, sending Sara recoiling back in pain as the two landed by Ana's side. Everybody was still read you fight as Sara opened her wings up as she began to glow a pink color.

"You all are getting annoying!" She yelled releasing waves of the pink energy.

"Heh, that all?" Ana asked as she used her fire to create a shield along with Bryce and Mighty to protect the others, "You can't just use Tabuu's moves like that you know?"

Sara's eyes widen as Warrior Kitty released her Hyper Beam, directly sending her staff flying into the air as Light had finished charging her Dark Pulse and sent it flying at her staff. The staff cracked as Sara caught it back after the girls attacked it as Lauren and Lilac went under the ground again now followed by Frost. Sara was getting annoyed as she sent more Subspace into the hole, only to find the fire users jumping up and using their long-range fire attacks at her. She managed to get away with only minor burns, but ice suddenly began to form on her back wings. Sara managed to use her powers to send whoever was underneath her flying back as she landed and broke off the ice off her wings before seeing Lauren and Lilac ready to strike at her. She swung her staff hoping for the Subspace tentacles to grab them, but the two jumped up and Lauren landed on Lilac's head, giving her an extra boost to dizzy punch right at Sara's stomach. Recoiling in pain, she then noticed something that made the others gasp: The staff Sara held head just shattered from the previous attack and the subspace receded, leaving the room as Sara landed on the ground grabbing her right shoulder in pain.

"Alright!" Lauren exclaimed, "Without that, she can't summon Subspace by her own will! Now all we have to do is beat her once and for all."

"And Aurora and Mi'kal will be safe!" Bryce said before his claws were covered in flames, "But Sara isn't giving up yet."

Everybody looked and saw Sara holding her shoulder before releasing it, letting everybody see the wound already beginning to heal as her wings opened up as she took to the sky. An all-too familiar aura surrounded Sara as she transformed into an angel-like form, but the colors were the opposite of an angel as she faced them.

"Great, Mary-Sue over here used her 'Final Smash,'" Ana said flexing her fingers as more flames began to surround her hands, "Now what do we do? As far as we know, we can't just go up against a Final Smash as broken as her's…"

"Hey, if we could beat her once," Frost said looking at Sara, "We can do it again."

"But you had upgraded weapons," Bryce said looking at her.

"Hey, are we going to bicker among each other or are we going to fight?" Light asked them, "Because if you don't fight I'm killing this brat."

"Are you all scared about what I can do?" Sara asked as her powers began to grow even more, "If so, then you know that by destroying my staff, you've release the full extent of my powers; now with the powers of God running through my body, I can't lose to you gay liberals!"

"Ok, never mind what I just said," Ana said looking at the other before back at Sara, "Time to end this Sara!"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back on the battlefield, Aurora was slowly waking up and she woke up surrounded but by black and red ice. Confused, she got up to her knees to find herself in a place full of the black and red ice. Shivering, she managed to get up feet before almost falling over by how slippery it was. Her eyes widen seeing two people fighting in the ice: one with black flames and the over controlling the ice.

"…What's going on here?" She asked before noticing her jaws were free from being tied up and smiled, "Alright, time to get moving."

Her huge jaws opened up to release a Flash Cannon as she used the ice flatten out as a ramp and it sent her flying into air. She used her launch to land into another flatten patch of ice, snapping some of the ice off and using it like a snow board to travel around with her Flash Cannon moving her around. In truth she never had snowboard in all of her life, but she was trying to keep balance and not trying to fall off. It was only until she arrived onto the battlefield she landed right by it as more ice was sent at the black flames. She landed and the surprisingly not slippery ground to see Mi'kal and Shade fighting one another, but she noticed something was wrong with Mi'kal.

"Mi'kal!" she yelled running over, "Mi'kal!"

Mi'kal didn't listen to her as he sent Shade flying back into the wall of ice. Aurora stopped as Mi'kal turned away and aimed the jagged point of his staff at her neck, stopping her in her place. His emotionless eyes met her own as Shade was struggling to get up, only for the ice to lock his arms and legs into the ice, but his sword had fallen and bounces not to far from the other two.

"Mi'kal… are you alright?" She asked him, "It's me remember? Aurora? Now please put your staff down-!"

She suddenly screamed as he sent her down into the floor as the sword's gem began to glow and Mi'kal lowered his staff and looked back as Shade, who was still struggling.

"Heh… so you're controlling him right now?" Shade asked with a smirk on his face, "That's a coward's… move you know? Why can't you just face us like an actually threat?!"

Mi'kal didn't reply, but flicked his wrist as the ice began to constrict his limbs before slowly going around his neck, trying to suffocate Shade. Aurora managed to get up and looked at Shade's sword with the eye's gem glowing and staring right at her.

_So… you wish to save your friend, don't you?_

Her eyes widen before looking back at the sword.

"Did… you just speak?"

_Well, in your mind yes, but still… I can sense the darkness in your body that the true mastermind implanted in your bodies… and it seems to be a lovely meal for me…_

"Just what are you?"

_The Demon's Eyes… and I will devour anything evil within a persona and I can manifest it with my powers and it return, I devour that part of the soul…_

"Sara made you do that correct?"

_Yes… but I can always reverse it… for a price… And like your Prince-y Boy Marth, once shade is killed, Marth will die as well. No surprise really, they are connected by my power and I know you have a thing for him, even if he is with another woman…_

"Don't remind me; so why are you telling me this?"

_Whatever evil was injected into you body is something similar to mine, but more out of my control; I'll make you a deal… Let me devour all the darkness in each body and in return, not only will Shade fade from existence, I'll spar all of your lives, but you must stab yourself with the blade last. As long as my blade pierces their body, I'll drain that darkness and I'll let them live. So, do you want everybody to live or not?_

"And I'm going to die last?"

_Well… let's say you'll get something back that the mastermind took away from you, but my deal still stands if you wish to save them: you in or not?_

**And I kind of forgot I'm splitting this up into two parts, so wait for the second part with this awesome Cliffhanger… and Shade went outside already.**

Yep, and I have no idea if he's coming back…

**If not, I'll drag Marth or somebody else in here… maybe even Meta Knight!**

Ok please whatever you do don't bring in a person when Shade returns alright?

**Sure… but he got out even with my Rexbolt? I need to ask Soren about that tome's uses…**


	27. Chapter 25: Arc 2 Final

**Ok before we begin and since Shade is back, I got my defenses ready because for some reasons I'll be cutting Sara's fight into a shorter part.**

_Just why is that?_

**If I kept the whole entire fight, you'd be seeing if I'm correct… almost like 4,000 words in this chapter alone, plus Sara's broken in this part and it's the final act of Arc 2, meaning Arc 3 is coming after a recap!**

She does have a point Shade and from what I've seen her type, it also sets it up for the beginning of Arc 3.

_Really? Then let's get this started so Sara can die!_

Chapter 25: Time to End The Mary Sue Sara! Part 2/ Arc 2 Finally

Ana screamed in pain as she was sent flying across the room from when Sara kicked her chest. She landed on the ground in pain as Lauren ran over and pulled out a Fairy Bottle for her to use. Using the bottle, Ana got up and examined the fight against the Mary-Sue when she finally went into her "Final Smash:" From her previous form, she seemed to have one thing right about it; it was more powerful than her original form. Bryce was charging up his flames as Might used Flame Charge at Sara with Frost coming right behind with Dragon Claw. Sara was taking on Light and Lilac as Warrior Kitty ran over and helped Ana and Lauren out.

"Dear Arceus how is she so strong?" Ana asked getting up, "Now she's actually a threat…"

"Who knows? But if we can somehow keep her from staying in the air," Lauren said watching as Light was sent flying right by them as Bryce tackled her along with Mighty, sending the flames flying about, "We'll be able to deal the final blow to her."

"But how?" Warrior Kitty asked, "We can't keep do this forever and Aurora and Mi'kals' lives are at risk! If only we have a way to keep her busy enough to find a way…"

Light growled and got up, running at Sara with Shadow Claw ready to strike her in the face. Ana ran up as well and stopping a bit father away, she sent fire balls at Sara as Bryce and Mighty jumped off of Sara. Sara screamed, but then opened her wings to send daggers of darkness at Ana. Lilac jumped in front of Ana and dug quickly underneath the ground and the hole was big enough for Ana to jump into to dodge the daggers. AS they continued to fight, Lauren had to help the others, but she just didn't know what would happen; everything seemed to be getting worse.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Sometime later back in the Smash Mansion, the mysterious hooded figure was watching the battle but in his hand the sphere had glowing white dots shimmering within. He looked down before tossing it up, seeing what was going on. A smirk appeared on his face as he made Sara's heart disappear and the lights began three in the sphere.

"Ah, three more to die here, and as one goes to Satan, the other two come to me," he said, "Oh how I love this job; Controlling everybody from here and yet they don't know about it. Now I'll be pulling off a Hades here, but who cares? At least I've changed what will happen until Hades in Uprising… Now back to these spirits… Ah~ how I love to have those if I can… Oh, it seems like one's coming in sooner than the rest and that means my reveal… Now how should I make my grand entrance…?"

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Aurora looked at the Demon's eyes as everybody else landed down and in front of Mi'kal. She didn't pay attention to the fight before she grabbed the sword and felt the dark energy attach to her arm. Her eyes shifted back to see all the evil within each black mist and she took a deep breathe hearing Robin call out to her. He was the closest dark mist to her and she smiled before hearing The Demon Eye's cries for the evil within him and the others.

"Aurora! Aurora are you alright?" He asked her before she saw the only white mist…

"Is Panda awake?" She asked him.

"Yeah, why's that - **ARGH**!"

The blade of the sword was stabbed right into his stomach and she watched the darkness fade away as she pulled it out, making Robin fall to the ground unconscious and slightly bleeding.

_He'll be fine; nothing major… now get me the others… Aurora…_

Her gaze shifted to both Ashley and Villager, who were busy fighting the possessed Mi'kal and then to both Master and Crazy Hand, who just witnessed what she did. Using hi power, she was able to take them out to no problem with a single swing and she rested the blade to devour the darkness within them. Then she looked at the two fighting Mi'kal and Mi'kal noticed her from behind and went to strike her, but his magic went right through her body like it was nothing as she vanished and reappeared behind Villager before stabbing him. Ashley screamed, but then was cut short as Aurora raised her hand as dark magi shoot out and pierced her chest before falling to the floor. Removing the blade from Villager, she walked over and rested the tip of the blade on Ashley, which absorbed the darkness before she turned to face Mi'kal.

"So, what's a pure girl like you using that for?" Shade asked her, "Have you finally joined the dark side or what?"

"…Who said I'd ever what truly with or against them?" She replied facing Mi'kal with the sword pointing at his direction, "I just go with the flow; I never pick a side unless I need too Shade. Right now, I'm finishing a deal before I'm off."

"Ah, so I get to meet this side or Aurora; I'm going to a fun time… if you'd free of me of course."

"Shut up and let me fight my own battle Faker."

"And that's why I like you."

**You dare to challenge me? I have full control over him and there is no possible way to free him.**

"And that's where you're wrong."

Both weapons clashed against tone another, but her free hand formed a small bolt of electricity before launching it straight into Mi'kal's chest. He gasped in pain and back up and she saw her chance and stabbed the blade into his heart. She heard his scream as she saw the darkness entering the blade. Looking back at him, she saw his staff fall to floor as he loss all his strength and was going to collapse. Reaching out, she caught him as she slowly pulled out the blade from his chest as he was trying to get air into his lungs. Her vision shifted slightly to see him looking at her with those same eyes as before, but he was losing consciousness.

"A-Aurora… I'm-!" He started before more pain shot throughout his body, "…This pain…"

"Mi'kal-No Mike, please rest easy," she replied smiling at him, "This wasn't your fault…"

The ice around them began to melt, freeing Shade as he walked over before noticing something about his colorings: they getting darker.

"Shade, return to Marth's shadow and stay there until they need you," She said as Mi'kal fell unconscious in her arms and she placed him on the ground by his staff before looking at the sword in her hands.

_Our deal… remember?_

"Fine… but only if you answer one question from me," Shade replied opening a portal, "Will you return the blade to me? Oh wait, I have one already; later!"

He vanished before she could reply, but she thought nothing of it and went over to grab her other sword from Robin, but then stopped looking over him.

"Robin… everybody I'm sorry, but this is for the best."

Getting up to her feet, she pointed the sword and opened a portal to darkness before noticing her Mega Stone was glowing. Smiling she pressed the gem as she went into the portal. Another one appeared and took the others from Subspace.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Sara let out a scream of rage as she sent both Warrior Kitty and Light flying away from her. Pain shot throughout her body, but she didn't care as all of the heroes were on the floor, but Lauren was trapped under the ground thanks to her powers. After getting them down to the ground, she raised her right hand and snapping her fingers, lifted them all into the air. She laughed as they all were struggling, but her attention turned towards Warrior Kitty and Mighty.

"Oh Warrior Kitty, it looks like you and your friends are a bit… weaken," Sara said walking towards Mighty, "Doesn't this remind you of the battle when I killed you and gave you that scar? Those were times I'd rather forget…"

"Oh Shut up Sara!" Warrior Kitty yelled, "Don't you speak of that! It was your fault for what you've done!"

"Really, then how about I let you kill the most innocent member of your team?"

Warrior Kitty's eyes widen as Sara snapped her fingers, making a spear on the ground float up right in front of Mighty's chest as Sara walked over to Warrior Kitty.

"Sara~! What are you doing?!" Frost yelled struggling to break free.

"I'm giving this girl a choice: give up and I'll let Mighty live, and if not… let's just say her death will be by your command."

"Sara, are you insane?! You'll be killing Mighty either way!" Lilac yelled looking at Mighty, who was terrified, "Warrior Kitty please don't!"

Bryce was struggling to get free when he noticed that his was somehow looser than what he thought. He tried some more before he noticed that however Sara was holding them, it was only going for his cloak, but not holding him at his neck. Slowly, he made his way and began to undo his cloak in hopes to get free before Mighty would get harmed or even killed.

"I'm waiting," Sara said as she looked at the spear that was now turning faster and getting closer to Mighty's chest, "It's all in your power… 'Leader of The Smash Rescuers.'"

Warrior Kitty was starting to lose hope as Mighty screams as it got closer to her chest. It wasn't supposed to end like that; everyone would win and defeat Sara. That was what they all agreed upon. Memories on herself being useless during the first fight with Sara flashed through her mind, but she had to be strong, even if it meant giving it everything she had. Before she could act, Sara's eyes widen before she let out a scream and a force sent her flying back towards the throne. Her eyes turned to see Lauren crawling on Sara's body, releasing all of the electricity she could to keep Sara from moving. Bryce managed to break free and looked at Lauren with eye's widen as well.

"Lauren!" Bryce and Warrior Kitty yelled.

"I got Sara paralyzed!" Lauren yelled back, "Now's your chance: Kill her now Bryce!"

"I- I might kill you!" Bryce yelled even as the flames began to form on his claws as his hair was becoming the blue-black flames, "Get off of her or else I'll kill you!"

"No can do! If I get off, Sara will kill Mighty and everybody else before we can do anything to stop here: Listen, remember what I said before? This is my choice and if I can make sure nobody can suffer under Sara's control if it costs me my life, then I'll do it! Bryce, it's now or never and you all know who I really am, so let's end this Mary-Sue's life right now before she destroys more!"

Bryce didn't know how to respond, but by looking at her eyes, he knew she wasn't joking about it. He began to run towards Sara and Lauren with his flames growing bigger and fiercer.

"**ARGH~! LAUREAN**!" Sara screamed trying to break free, "**WHA-WHAT ARE YOU-!** **AREN'T YOU MY FRIEND**?!"

"Sorry, but I would have never been your friend if I knew this was to become of me," Lauren replied looking up at Bryce, "This is why I choose to leave you; Becky… Mr. Johnson… everybody else understood me, but you ruined my life, so I'll ruin yours! Bryce!"

With one clean motion, his claws went straight through Sara's chest and he landed right in front of the others, who were freed from Sara's power and catching their breathes. Warrior Kitty looked up before everybody saw the blood pouring out of her body as she screamed in pain and Lauren landed in front of Sara before turning back to her.

"This… is what you get…" Lauren said before turning over to the others, "Thank you all… for what you've done, but it's time for me to go…"

Sara's voice was cut off as she vanished into thin air and everybody else went over to she Lauren already fading away in front of them.

"L-Lauren…" Frost said looking at her, "W-Why…?"

"I… would like to thank you all for… what you have done," she replied, "Now I can finally rest easy, knowing that nobody else will feel Sara's pain, but at the cost of my own life.

"N-No! You can't go!" Mighty said as tears came down from her eyes, "W-W w-were all suppose…"

"I know, but no wars come without causalities… and if I am one of those… then please remember me for what I've done to help you guys and don't linger around because of my death."

"L-Lauren…" Warrior Kitty said before she broke down in tears, "Lauren~!"  
Everybody had tears coming down their faces, all but the one boy in the room, who grabbed his cloak and putting it on before he went back and knelt down to Lauren's level.

"Lauren… thank you for what you have done… for all of us, and please keep those waiting for you happy," He said smiling at her from under his hoodie, "Can you promise me that? If we never meet again, at least do that for all of us."

"Of course… Thank you Bryce," she replied.

Before their eyes, Lauren vanished into a yellow ball of light before shooting up into the sky. All the girls were crying and Bryce looked away as a tear slid down his cheek, until they all heard laughter. Everybody looked around before they were somehow warped them into a large, open field not far from the castle. Looking around, they were shocked to not only see all the Smashers there, but also Robin and the others, who were unconscious in the field. Running over, some of the Smashers made sure they were okay before noticing a figure coming from the shadows. The Smash Rescuers got in front of the unconscious Smashers as Panda awoke and went over to see the figure looking at them all before clapping his hands.

"Well done! I'm impressed that you've all made it this far," He said, "But it's too and that you'll all fall to my perfection."

"Huh? Just who are you?!" Warrior Kitty asked.

"This… is the so-called 'God,'" Meta Knight replied, "Or rather, the Mastermind behind this whole entire plan; Sara was just the decoy."

"Say what?!" The girls asked before glaring back at the guy, who was laughing.

"What? Did you think Sara could win that easily? But thanks to Satan by exchanging her soul, she's not only long gone; I can finally rule all the worlds!"

He flung off his cloak, revealing a young man with brown hair and eyes wearing a red shirt with white skull and crossbones on it, dark blue jeans and black and white tennis shoe. Around he neck was a cape hiding dragon-like wings and with the dark sphere in his hand, the Subspace was flowing though his body, giving off a faint purple glow through his veins.

"And I will be the god of all!" He yelled as he flew into the air, "Remember this; but now I got an army to attend too; smell you later weaklings!"

Before they had a chance, he vanished as Shade appearing in Marth's Shadow, giving out a loud sigh, getting everybody's attention. They could do anything to him, since everybody thought it was Marth. Marth turned back as Shade made himself visible to everybody.

"YOU!" Warrior Kitty yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Fulfilling a promise I made," He replied before looking directly at Marth, "Now you're true opponent is here… you all know Sara's Brother Josh right?"

**YES! Josh was the main villain and the so-called "God." Now if anybody knew that it was him, then you are awesome! Also this took me forever and next with be Arc 3! That's all for now, but if you review please don't mention him by name, since I don't want people reading this later to go check the reviews and get spoiled!**


	28. Arc 2 Recap and Arc3 Opening

_Previously… in Arc 2: The Assault on Hyrule/Sara's Downfall …_

_After reclaiming the Mushroom Kingdom all of our heroes decided to rest up and train to defeat Sara before heading off to Hyrule – Where Sara was at the time acting as the Queen. Even if this involved Sugar-High girls and funny moments like that, everybody bonded together during that time, making it harder for them – though some did know – to say that Final Goodbye. _

_ Though not long after did Sara come and did something nobody was expecting: She went and kidnapped both Aurora and Mi'kal before going to face The Smashers, telling them that she'd kill them in three days and if only they came before then and defeated her, they would live. With them knowing that they had to race against the clock, everybody went off to go after Sara._

_ Deep in the basement of The Smash Mansion, it turned out the so-called God had injected a weird dark formula into those he captured and left them inside for the formula to fully activate. Though it never did surface at first, a long-forgotten bond between Mi'kal and Aurora began to surface, but was short-lived when she was taken away by Shade, though it awakened the dark formula in his body to go after him. Even though Master and Crazy hand were inside the Mansion, they were stripped from their powers, they were transformed them into a human form, though hidden underneath their cloaks. They went after them through the portal along with Robin, Panda, Ashley and Villager._

_ The main Smash Rescuers including Lauren, Bryce and Ana arrived in the main throne after navigating through the castle and found Sara waiting for them there. They fight was fierce, taking blow and after from each side. It was only when Sara had the upper hand and was forcing Warrior Kitty to make a difficult choice to save Mighty, Bryce somehow got free and Lauren released all of her power to stop Sara, but at a cost. Bryce knew that doing that, she would die if he struck Sara while Lauren was on her, but Lauren refused and told him to do it anyway. Without any warnings for Sara, he clearly killed her right in front of the others. Everybody recovered, but then went over to Lauren to say their final farewells and wishes for he before she vanished, returning back to Earth. All the girls were crying, but Bryce kept his tears a secret from them._

_In Subspace, Shad had his fight with Mi'kal and Aurora woke up, but was at first powerless to stop them. She wanted to help save them from whatever was in their systems and it was through the power of The Demon's Eye. She would save everybody but only if she would stab herself last and allow it to feed off of her own darkness. Grabbing the sword, she allowed herself to be plunged into darkness and her actions were almost like Shade's though she had more mercy for them, but never showed it. It was when she freed Mi'kal that she knew the consequences for her actions would bring her too. After freeing Shade, she ordered him to watch over Marth and only give the others help when needed before grabbing her main sword and left the scene as a portal took the others away._

_Everybody except for Aurora was transported to an open field, where they met the true enemy and the Mastermind behind Sara's return: Her older Brother Josh! By trading her soul and countless others, he gained not only an army, but unlimited power and also drained both Master and Crazy Hand. Now our heroes have the final task ahead of them, just as Shade said: to defeat Josh and stop this war once and for all._

_Now… it's time for the final Arc…_

**Arc 3: Final Destination/The Battle of Fate: Josh!**


	29. Chapter 26: The Reality of Things atHand

**Hello and welcome to the final Arc of this story, where we'll have to defeat Josh at the end~!**

_Hey, also somebody was wondering if… you could add some non-Smasher characters into the fray?_

**Hey, good timing because I actually was planning on bringing some to make Arc 3 a bit more… interesting, and maybe a short one from what I can remember.**

_Now, onto this Chapter!_

Chapter 26: The Reality of Things at Hand

It was a day later when everybody was in Hyrule's main meeting room now with Shade on their team and everybody reunited. Everybody was sad to hear about Lauren's sacrifice, but they were also enraged to find out Josh was behind everything that has happened during the war, but now with everybody united under one banner, they had their true objective right in front of them.

"Defeat Josh… and we go home right?" Bryce asked looking at Master Hand.

"Yes, if you all can help us defeat Josh, we'll be able to send you all back home," He replied, "Though Shade, I don't expect you to be here of your own free will."

"Well excuse me but I'm stuck with Marth over here," Shade replied leaning against the wall, "As long as Marth or I don't die, neither of us will vanish."

"And I still hate you," Warrior Kitty added growling at him.

"Hey, not my choice; I wanted to live."

"But still… the way you were capturing us, can't you just use that to help us get to Josh?" Marth asked him.

"No, because that sword was taken from me, as The Demon's Eye was embedded into that sword," He replied, "Now back to Josh, if you all want to beat him, you will have work together and focus on getting into The Smash Mansion undetected."

"Why? Can't we just distract him and get inside?" Palutena asked, "Or we can just teleport them inside."

"No, as long as he had our powers, it will be impossible," Master Hand replied, "We need to weaken his powers somehow before we can get inside the Mansion."

"We could use the Scared Items," Lilac suggested, "Will that do?"

"No; Josh has become way too powerful for even those items to power you up," Shade replied, "If you want to get inside and stay a chance, you'll also need both The Demon's and Celestic's Eyes if you want o at least cancel his powers out to your level. Only then will you have a chance."

"Pardon for me asking, but what's The Celestic Eye?" Ana asked him.

"It's the opposite of The Demon's Eye and counters it in every shape and form; think of it as like Marth and I. If either one of us dies, the other will die as well. The Celestic Eye is currently being held in Subspace and Josh has yet to retrieve it unlike The Demon's Eye. I know where it's located, but I can't go into it unless Marth is with me; since I don't have it with me to sustain myself, I'm stuck in Marth's shadow."

"So… are we going after The Celestic Eye before going after Josh?" Robin asked looking at him.

"But I still need to ask you one thing," Panda said looking at him, "Where's Aurora?"

Robin's eyes widen before looking away. Nobody else knew what had happened besides the few that were there, but Shade had to give him the bad news and if needed, hide in Marth's shadow if things got too bad.

"Aurora… she…" Robin began before tears were forming.

"She took The Demon's Eye with her," Shade finished off.

"What?! S-She took that thing?!" Frost asked, "The very thing you used to capture us?!"

"I can't believe it! She could never do that!" Ana yelled at him, "Just who do you think you are talking about her like that!"

"Listen! I never have and will trust you for what you have done Shade," Light said growling at him, "But I won't allow you to say those kind of things so calmly!"

"Please, you guys!" Mi'kal said, "He's… right…"

"What do you mean?!" Lucina and Red asked.

"She… held the blade in her hands when I lose control of myself… She just… wanted to bring me back and… she used the blade to stab me… and remove the evil from inside of me… I remember seeing all the evil in her eyes as I fell unconscious… Even if I didn't want to believe it, I saw it with my own eyes; she had that blade and was using its power…"

"So… we have to go after her correct…?" Link asked them all, "We… have to get those Eyes on our side to face Josh…"

"I…" Panda began before clenching his hand into a fist, "Aurora… please don't fall into the darkness…"

"Shade… is there a chance… Aurora could return to normal if we were to take that sword away from here?" Robin asked him.

"I… can't say," He replied.

"What are you hiding now? Are you telling us she'll die?!" Mega Man asked.

"No! I have never seen anybody normally wield that blade and still be in control! I could control it since The Demon's Eye feeds off of your past sins and those were Marth's! Argh~ I've had it! I'm going back to regain my powers and don't ask for me unless you wish to die!"

He faded into Marth's shadow before anybody else could ask him anymore questions.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

In Subspace, Aurora was walking around holding not only The Demon Blade – as she now called it – and some rock candy was in her mouth. With the blade in her possession, she was in her Mega Form because of The Demon Eye's power. Primids were all around, but were quickly killed, so she was all by herself for the time being. She continued on her way until she suddenly stopped.

_Something wrong?_

"I'm all out my Cherry rock candy…" She replied, "I should have gotten more when I was shopping with Robin… can we get some more really quick?"

_Unless you want to be found quicker by Josh, then be my guest._

"Great… I forgot he's our main villain and everybody else is together… this is a real bummer…"

_No kidding, but I got a feeling he might have gotten more help… from the none-playable villains in this universe._

"You mean like in Hyrule Warriors?"

_Kind of… Oh, it looks like we're going to see who he's brought as backup. Do you mind if I make us undetectable?_

"As long as I get the information I need, go ahead."

Walking over to the edge of the platform she was on, she looked down and saw a group of meeting together ass Josh was spinning a sphere in his hands. Looking among them, she could recognize a few of them, but others she couldn't exact remember off of the top of her head.

"Thank you all for coming my dear villains," Josh said aloud, "I'm so happy that you've agreed to join me to not only conquer Nintendo, but all the other worlds in store afterwards."

"Of course, it was by your authority of that dreadful Mary-Sue that we were left unharmed by her power," Hades replied, "Though I wish you could have allowed me to have Pit."

"But once we defeat these so-called 'Smash Rescuers,' you'll have him and maybe even more under your control Hades," King K Roll replied, "And those Kongs will finally know not to mess with me!"

"Heh, you all forget that I'm controlling most of Subspace so it doesn't spread," Porky said at the two, "If it wasn't for me, we'd all be dead here!"

"Right…" they replied before seeing Tabuu coming into the main villain circle, "Greeting Tabuu! Finally glad to see a villain like you back!"

"And as with all fine villains as well," he replied before seeing Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman talking to one other, "How is everybody here Josh?"

"We're all doing well now that Sara is gone and our power is free and now strong enough to rule this world," Josh replied looking over to see Ghirahim walking over to him, "Is everybody here?"

"Yes sire, they all are present," He replied, "You may begin your speech."

"Alright everybody listen up! Thanks to all your hard work, we have not only allowed those 'Heroes' defeat Sara, but now with her gone and your secret missions, we have the army we need to rule not only Nintendo, but any other world we choose! It is al so close in our grasp, but those heroes are deciding to stand up against up: do you really want them to stand against us after all the work we've done and what they would do if they defeated us? They'll become just like Sara and won't allow them to make our lives a living hell! I say we stand up against them and show them that we are truly as powerful as a god!"

All of them cheered as Aurora backed up and went to walk the other way.

"So… they are planning to fight us? Not really surprised really…"

_Heh, I've seen worse; are you going to warn them about this danger, or are you going to continue this… act of yours? Are deal has been settled, so why do you hold onto me then?_

"Because you're my only chance at solving a question I've had since I first saw Shade. Now… onto what I'll need…"

She looked up into the air before she saw a huge shadow flying through the air her way. A smiled appeared on her face as the blade began to burst into black flames.

"Now, I'll need a ride of my own…"

_Aurora if you're thinking about doing that, I swear I'll go after you._

**I… got no idea what you're talking about, but anyway we'll see you next time, though Robin is out helping Chrom with who-knows-what.**

_I heard Chrom broke your bedroom wall._

**Wait he did what?!**


	30. Chapter 27: The Trials of Subspace

**Ok, now that Chrom is… recovering, I can finally get this Chapter up and also Robin's back.**

_Hey, can I ask what she did to him?_

Trust me… all I'm going to say is Yaoi; nothing more or less.

_Oh… well Chrom's getting it now._

**And now, let's get this started… somehow…**

Chapter 27: The Trials of Subspace

It was the next day and everybody was preparing to go into Subspace. It was decided for the group to be separated into two: one lead by Marth/Shade and the other by The Smash Rescuers – they somehow got permission to do so and you really don't want to ask them how. Marth/Shade's group was tasked for finding The Celestial Eye and the others were going to locate Aurora. A few decided to stay behind to help clean up the damage left behind by Sara, but most wanted to help out in both tasks. With those tasks in mind, they went into Subspace, not knowing what would come from it.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"Shade… are we their yet?" Villager asked him, "I swear we've passed this place like… twelve times already!"

"I told you before I know where we are going alright?" Shade asked before sighing, "Marth, help me out here."

"Why should I?" Marth asked him, "I still don't trust you after what you have done to all of us, even is our lives are connected."

"Boys can we focus on just getting The Celestial Eye?" Peach asked them, "Then you can down whatever you like to each other."

Marth sighed as Shade bumped him to get going. The group had been traveling for what seemed to be an hour – though it was about ten minutes – and it looked like they were getting nowhere. Some of the newcomers were a bit startled by what Subspace was, but the veterans reassured them that as long as they stuck together, everything should be okay. There had been no enemies so far – to their surprise – but everybody kept their guard up incase they were ambushed. In the back of the group, Roy was arguing with Ike about Ike's return and how Roy might have been bumped down to DLC because of Robin and Lucina. Link was getting annoyed by Roy's yelling, sometimes wanted to swing his sword at the young Lord if Zelda reminded him not to do so. It wasn't long before Marth stopped and everybody wanted to see why he stopped.

"See? I told you we were going the right way," Shade muttered under his breathes.

A huge Temple was residing in the Subspace, covered by the over-whelming Subspace. Since Shade notified Marth that this was where The Eye was being held, everybody went inside. It was very dark and barely lit up, almost impossible to see if Shade wasn't helping Marth. They found out the temple was a maze, so of course they had to stick together. When they arrived at one of the branching paths, Marth was walking a bit further than the others before he felt s if somebody was watching him. With his hand resting on his sword, he looked around before remembering Shade was with him.

"Shade… is anybody watching us?" He asked, "And no I don't mean the others."

"Hold on Marth, let me look," Shade replied as his eyes turned a bright yellow.

Shade was looking around before suddenly his head started to hurt. He turned around to look at Marth, who seemed to be getting the same thing. His gazed turned to noticed something peculiar about the wall before his eyes widen. Just then the floor collapsed underneath the two sending them both tumbling down into the endless pit.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

Back in Subspace, a screech was heard echoing in Subspace, causing the group lead by The Smash Rescuers to stop in place. Whatever screeched freaking Mighty and Pichu out as everybody else heard their ears unless it went silent once more. After that, everybody looked around as Warrior Kitty ran over to Pichu.

"Are you alright Pichu?" She asked.

"Yeah… just caught me off guard," Pichu replied.

"Good… for a second there I thought it was Ridley's screech," Bryce said looking back at Snake.

"Ridley?" Robin asked looking at him with Panda in his arms.

"Just some mutant dragon-creature and Samus' rival; that's all you need to know only that for the basics unless you want every single detail."

"I don't think we have time for that," Snake replied.

"We don't have time to stroll around!" Frost exclaimed, "We need to get to Aurora before Josh does!"

"Really? Because this Aurora of yours is pretty hard to find," A voice replied from the Subspace.

Everybody's eyes widen before reaching for their weapons and looked around. Before they knew it, Primids came from the ground surrounding them before two old men were heard laughing. Sonic, Megaman and Light looked at saw both Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily in the back floating behind the Primids troops.

"Dr. Eggman!" Both Sonic and Light exclaimed.

"Dr. Wily," Megaman said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" They asked.

"Oh, why of everybody we have to meet them?" Bryce asked, "I really shouldn't have played Sonic 06."

"Us, well let's just say we have a job, and that is to stop you," Dr. Eggman replied.

"Josh needs you all gone and has sent us along with a few others to stop you," Dr Wily replied.

"Um… I only see the two of you here," Robin replied.

"Unless…!" Panda said before his eyes widen, "You little-!"

"Great, now the others are going to have more trouble now," Snake replied, "But let's get this over with so they don't get to Aurora."

"Like you can defeat us!" Dr. Eggman yelled, "As long as Josh is here, you can't defeat us!"

"We'll see about that!" Sonic replied, "Light, ready to fight?"

"Of course!" She replied.

**~Virtuality vs. Reality~**

"…Marth…. Marth wake up!"

Marth's head was in pain along with his body, but the pain was only a numb pan as he opened his eyes to see Shade kneeling by his side. His eyes widen noticing they were in a sealed room as he tried to get up. He only got up to hid knees before more pain shot to his head. Shade managed to catch Marth before he fell to the floor again and helped Marth by having him lean against the wall.

"Geez Marth, you need to learn to land safely," Shade said wiping the dust off of Marth.

"And you would know about that?" Marth asked him back before more pain came, "Flux…"

"Relax, you hit your head pretty bad and with that poison in your body, it's normal for you to be in this state-

"Wait what?!"

"Oh right… you see while you were out cold, I found an arrow with poison on it's tip and I did as best I could to reduce the pain; it's not deadly pain, but it usually paralyzes your body… Also Ike and Roy are in here as well."

"Great… but where are they-!"

Marth was cut off as he saw two figures arguing over some tablet thing on the opposite wall of Marth. They were trying to translate it, but weren't having any luck as far as Marth could tell. Once Shade was convinced Marth could stand on his own, Marth got up and walked over to the others, though Shade held his arm in case if Marth's body gave out.

"What… are you two doing?" Marth asked still holding his head.

"Well, the princess is awake," Ike said before Marth swung a punch at Ike, "H-Hey I was just kidding!"

"Anyway… Ike and Roy found these writing on the wall," Roy replied pointing at them, "But we can't translate them at all."

"Hold on, let me see," Marth said looking over at the writing.

It was truly foreign to Marth as he scanned each sentence. Nothing was clicking in his head, but then he stopped at one of the words that sparked a memory in his head.

_Flash Back_

_It was one day of training where Marth just happened to walk by as Aurora was reading book, but the words were foreign to him. Panda was also sitting in her lap and she had a book in her lap. Over to her left side was Robin, who was reciting the words along with her. Confused and intrigued by curiosity, he walked over to the group and sat down on the other side of Aurora._

"_I don't mean to intrude, but what are you doing?" Marth asked looking at the book._

"_Oh, I'm practicing translating Spanish by using Latin root words," Aurora replied as Panda held a smaller book in his hands, "Robin wanted to learn Spanish and Latin root words as well; are you interested as well?"_

"_Well… it's foreign to what I know…"_

"_You know, for a noble who's supposed to know everything, you don't even know Latin…"_

"_Hey!"_

_Aurora laughed a bit before Robin read another line before an idea came to the girl's mind._

"_I got an idea! Marth, you can help us as well!"_

"_And how would I do this?"_

"_Ok, Panda has the Latin root words in that little book and all you have to do is translate the words I don't know! Robin reads it, and you can help me translate it along with Panda!"_

_Later…_

_By the time they finished the book, it was already time for dinner and the group didn't notice it till then. Aurora was delight to have read the book and thanked both boys for helping her as Panda held the two books in his hands. As Robin was called over by Lucina, Aurora turned to Marth with a smile on her face._

"_Thanks for helping me with reading that book Marth!" She said, "I really appreciate your help!"_

"_I-It was nothing… Oh right, Aurora, about that book's story… is that a story from your world?"_

"_Kind of… it was one that I loved during my childhood, though in this version a few things were changed from the original one. Oh right, since you came during the middle of the story, you don't know the beginning right? Then, here, take these then; I can't just have you go without knowing the first part of the story."_

_Marth was then handled the two books before Ana called her over._

"_Oh, well I got to go; catch up with me once you've read the beginning Marthy-chan!"_

_End of Flashback…_

"Isn't this… Spanish?" He asked himself before he remembered the small book he forgot to put away, "Oh right, I still need to give this back to Aurora."

Pulling out the small book, he flipped to a few pages and was trying to translate the writings.

"What's that?" Ike asked pointing at the small book in Marth's hands as he was translating the words.

"It's a book I got from Aurora," He replied not looking away from the wall, "Apparently this is all Latin… A language from her world."

"Really? Because everywhere else has just been the languages we all know; so how is that here?"

**And thus I leave it off here and yes; I know Spanish and some Latin, which is pretty nice when I need to figure out what words means.**

_Also you got artwork for this story?_

**Yes I did thanks to Warrior Kitty for doing that artwork! I loved them all and you know what…? I still haven't seen Shade's, though then again she hates you so I don't care.**

_Say what?! Even Bryce gets artwork and I don't?_

I think we can forget about Shade getting artwork and focus and ending this off.

**Right Robin, alright everybody we'll see you for the next chapter!**


End file.
